Breaking The Habit
by dime-piece
Summary: Harry find's himself caught up in the circle of Death Eaters and his two best friends, Hermione and Ron have to save him. Draco has to suffer becoming something he has hated to be his whole life and ends up helping Hermione and Ron. Want More? Read!
1. The Mark

**Disclaimer:**

Sadly but true, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that J.K Rowling has made up. But fortunately I own the plot. So you know...I can still sue you for something! Just Kidding.

**Summary:**

Harry find's himself caught up in the circle of Death Eaters and his two best friends, Hermione and Ron have to save him. Draco has to suffer becoming something he has hated to be his whole life and ends up helping Hermione and Ron. Throughout their adventure, Hermione and Draco become closer. How close? You'll just have to find out!

**

* * *

**

**Breaking The Habit**

Chapter 1: The Mark

The chill of the night was colder then the usual summer nights. The moon shown brightly in the sky, giving Hermione Granger enough light to see through the dark woods. She walked along side her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They both held out their wands in defense mode, ready for anything that was going to attack them while Hermione continuously yawned. It was four o'clock in the morning and they were walking in the middle of some unknown forest.

"For the last time, can you guys tell me what is going on?" Hermione asked rubbing her eyes and clinging to her grey sweater. Harry and Ron both wore identical black sweaters with hoods and were holding on to their broomsticks like some sort of henchmen.

"I'll explain later." Harry said. Hermione was getting tired of hearing him repeat that over and over yet never tell her why she was taken from the comfort of her bedroom to be here in some cold, dark forest. After what seemed like an hour of walking, they came to a clearing where a large wooden hut, similar to Hagrid's was.

"This is the place I saw in my dreams." Harry said staring at the hut a few yards away from them. He grabbed Hermione and Ron's arm to hide behind a large oak tree.

"In your dreams?" Hermione asked confused.

"Harry just tell her already." Ron said irritated. Harry gave the hut one more glance then turned around to look at his two friends. Harry pulled up his sleeve high enough that Hermione could see a black snake engraved in his arm. Hermione gasped, arched her eye brow and leaned in to take a better look.

"How did that happen? And what exactly is that?" Hermione asked inching her hand to touch it but Harry quickly pulled his sleeve back down.

"Some mark. I had a dream last night that I was kidnaped and taken to this very place, everything seemed so clear, so realistic but anyways when I got here there were a lot of hooded men. Probably death eaters and then a white light exploded from one of the wands of the death eaters. I screamed in pain and when I woke up I was bleeding from my arm. I ran to the bath room washed the blood off and found this horrible mark on my arm." Harry said calmly. Hermione exchanged looks with Ron and then stared at Harry, confused and baffled.

"And all of this happened tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to come here. I remembered clearly how I was brought here and I knew that I'd forget it in the morning." Harry said sternly turning around to glance at the hut. Suddenly his head snapped back at them. "Someone's coming. Hide!" Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist as they began to run over to the nearest large bush. They all hid and watched through the opening of some leaves from the bush. Ron leaned in close to Hermione that their cheeks almost brushed against each other as they watched a hooded man walk over to where they had stood a minute ago. He glanced around and then Hermione heard him unzipper his pants.

"Gross!" Hermione whispered. Ron put his hand over her mouth to hush her. Ron's face was screwed up in disgust as they watched the Death Eater take a piss. After the man had finished his business, he zipped his pants and walked back to the hut. Hermione, Ron and Harry came out of their hiding spots and slowly walked over to the large tree once again.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

"To get another mark on his arm." Ron said sternly. Hermione stared at him and arched her eye brow.

"W-what?!" Hermione asked horrified.

"It was only a joke." Ron said quickly.

"This is no time for jokes Ronald." Hermione said sternly staring right into his blue eyes. Ron opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Harry.

"Would you two quit it!" Harry said. Suddenly they heard a crashing sound and a beam of white light soar through the open window of the hut and hit a near by tree causing it to tilt against a tree right next to it. Hermione gasped and Ron stiffened at the impact the beam of light had made. Another second later they heard another crashing sound followed by the screams of a man. Something really bad was going on in there and Hermione didn't like the feeling she was getting.

"Come on." Harry commanded and walked crouching near the ground until they came right underneath the open window. Hermione and Ron were too afraid to peep inside but Harry had already raised his head. She quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

"What do you think you're doing?! They'll see us." Hermione hissed.

"I need to see what is going on in there." Harry said.

"Are you bloody mad?! What if another beam of light comes through and hits your head?" Ron asked worriedly. "You saw what happened to that tree."

"Shut up. Don't worry, I won't get hurt." Harry said. He raised his head to look through the window and Hermione waited anxiously to find out what Harry was looking at. Ron was fiddling with his broomstick nervously and Hermione felt like slapping his hand.

"Stop that." Hermione ordered.

"I can't help it." Ron said apologetically.

"Both of you shut up. I think I saw Lucius Malfoy in there." Harry said crutching back down to them.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"There's no sign of Voldemort, but those Death Eaters are planning something." Harry said. Hermione was getting more and more worried by the second. Harry could get himself in more danger if they didn't leave this damned forest.

"Can we leave?" Hermione asked.

"No, I need to know what is going on. They're planning to do something and I need to know what it is. For god's sake I got this strange mark." Harry said angrily pointing to his arm.

"But what if we get caught? Or worse, get killed?" Hermione asked.

"It's late in the night and I hadn't had any sleep, Harry." Ron complained.

"Fine, FINE! We'll leave." Harry hissed. He picked his broom from the ground and began to walk slowly away from the hut, Hermione and Ron right behind him. The moment they reached the large tree, a crashing sound was heard and a second later the door to the hut slammed open. Harry, Hermione and Ron all huddled closely behind the tree as they watched a bunch of Death Eaters take another route opposite from theirs. After they had left, a eerie silence crept over the forest.

"Follow me." Harry said and began to walk over slowly to the open door of the hut. Hermione and Ron didn't move, they were far too afraid to follow their crazy friend. Harry who had noticed no one was walking behind him, looked back and gestured them to follow him. After a minute, Ron reluctantly ran over to him and Hermione who was unaware of holding her breath followed right behind.

"We shouldn't go in there." Hermione quivered. The hut didn't look anything like Hagrid's, as they inched closer. It was dark and creepy, while Hagrid's was cheerful.

"They're gone. I want to see what's inside." Harry whispered.

"And what if they come back?" Ron whispered.

"We fought death eaters before, we can handle it." Harry said quietly but in a irritated voice.

"So?! We're not ready for them right now. I'm half asleep!" Ron said worriedly. Hermione just listened to them bicker as she slowly walked closer towards the open door. She felt as though she heard something but was afraid or unsure.

"Stop being a baby!" Harry said.

"Stop hunting for death eaters!" Ron piped back.

"Stop fighting! I heard something guys." Hermione hissed. Harry and Ron glanced at the door, nothing could be seen beyond it. There was no light on and Hermione was pretty sure that all the Death Eaters had left. But they probably left someone behind, someone who had screamed earlier. She took out her wand from her sweater pocket and glanced back at her friends.

"Lumos." A green bright light came from the tip of her wand. She walked up the steps, Ron and Harry right behind her. The moment she went through the door, she found a body lying on the floor. Harry turned on his own light from his wand and leaned in close to check the body. It was hidden in a large black cloak and blood stains could be seen near the head of the body.

"I think he's dead." Ron whispered. Harry walked closer to the body and pulled the cloak down. Ron, Harry and Hermione all gasped and stepped back. The blood drenched body belonged to none other then their archenemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Is he dead?" Hermione asked worriedly. As much as she hated him and probably wished death upon him a hundred times, she never wanted to actually see him dead.

"I don't know." Harry answered. He, too, was thinking along the same lines as Hermione because she could see the worry on his face. Hermione bent over to his swollen, bruised face and felt pity. He truly was a handsome guy but Hermione would never admit that to anyone, even herself at times. Times when he would tease, torment and humiliate her. Hermione touched the side of his exposed neck and felt a faint, very faint heart beat.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"He's not dead." Hermione replied back. Harry walked around the small hut and studied everything. There were boxes on the floor, empty cabinets, broken glass and empty bottles of fire whiskey. Ron bent down beside her and stared at the pale face of Draco Malfoy.

"Do you think they did this to him?" Ron asked. She knew who he was referring to, the death eaters, but Hermione couldn't imagine why Draco's father would allow something like that to happen to his own son.

"I don't know." Hermione answered.

"He looks really bad." Ron said. Hermione looked down at Draco, the only visible part of his body was his face. He wore a black dress shirt and pants, a black tie and a black cloak. Does this guy own anything that's not black? Draco's body began to move, breaking Hermione from her thoughts and out of shock Hermione jumped back. Draco's eyes snapped open and stared at Ron who was still bending over him.

"Weasley?" Draco said confused. Ron jumped back at the sound of his name and Draco moved his eyes over at Hermione and glared. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. As though the speaking was hurting him, Draco flinched and fell back into unconsciousness.

"That was weird-" Ron said quietly.

"-Shit! Their coming back." Harry hissed as he looked through the window. Hermione quickly distinguished the light from her wand and Harry did the same. Harry walked back to them grabbed Ron and her by the arms and dragged them into a small closet located at the back of the hut.

"He's going to bait us out!" Ron whispered, referring to Draco.

"We'll just have to see." Harry said quietly. A second later, footsteps approached inside the hut. The trio listened closely to every word that was spoken.

"Get up boy!" A man hissed. Hermione knew exactly who the voice of the man was, it was Lucius Malfoy. Hermione couldn't tell if Draco listened to his father or was still lying on the floor.

"I said get up!" Lucius roared. Ron's foot stepped on Hermione's causing her to squirm. Harry covered Hermione's mouth from screaming.

"You disappoint me Draco!" Lucius said loudly. "After our Dark Lord offered you into our circle, I hope this teaches you a lesson." Hermione's eyes widen from what she was hearing. Draco Malfoy was going to be a Death Eater like his father?

"Now the Dark Lord is going to initiate you on the night of Halloween, do not disappoint me again Draco or you won't live to tell about it!" Lucius said angrily.

"Yes father." Draco said quietly.

"Good! Let's go before your mother begins to worry. And clean yourself up." Lucius ordered. Harry, Hermione and Ron stood there and waited for the footsteps to leave the hut. They all held their breaths for a minute until they were certain that their was no one left inside. Harry opened the closet door slowly and poked his head out.

"No one's here." Harry whispered. Hermione and Ron came out after Harry and stood in the middle of the empty hut.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"He's forcing Malfoy to be a death eater." Ron said.

"This is not good, we have to tell Dumbledore." Hermione whispered.

"We will." Harry said quietly. "But I still don't know what this mark on my arm is."

"It couldn't be the dark mark because there has to be a skull." Hermione said after a second of silence. She had thought about that earlier when she glimpsed at the snake tattooed on his arm.

"I figured that much." Harry replied. The three walked out of the hut and ran down the trail they had been walking through earlier. When they had reached the edge of the forest which was a cliff and below it was a stream leading to a river, Harry climbed his broom.

"You can sit with me this time." Harry said. Hermione nodded and climbed the front of his broom, between his legs. Ron mounted his own broom and the three of them took off. The sky was becoming clearer and the sun was almost coming out. Hermione couldn't believe how long they had spent in the dark woods. She was tired and sleepy and wondered how she would get any sleep when she would have to leave for Hogwarts in a few hours. But she tried her best not to dwell on that and took a little nap.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** For those who read this, let me know what you think. Because depending on the amount of reviews I get will determine weather I want to finish this story. 


	2. Dream Initiation

**Authors Notes:**

Wow, wow...thanks so much for the great reviews. I honestly didn't think anyone would find this story interesting. I would like to thank LadyMystik for always reading my stories and reviewing, your a really good fanfic pal. I'll check yours out in return. Now for those who couldn't wait to read the next chapter. Here it is. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Dream Initiation**

"Do you think he remembers we were there?" Ron asked as he glanced at Draco sitting between his two body guards, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione gave one look at him, his back to her and back at Ron.

"I don't think so." Hermione replied. From what she could see, Draco didn't seem to remember because he never once brought it up during their train ride. He didn't even notice them as the opening feast began and the first year student's had been placed in their rightful houses. Harry had hardly spoken on the train and now was dead silent watching the Head Master stand in front of everyone to speak.

"Welcome students of Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry, I am proud to announce a new years beginning. I hope that this year will be as delightful as the years before. This year I have three guests who will analyze the Quidditch games, they are Quidditch judges and looking to recruit new players for England..." Professor Dumbledore began. Ron and Harry's face began to brighten up as they listened intensively. Hermione ended up half blocking the Head Master speach because she really wasn't interested in hearing about Quidditch.

"...Now without further a due, let the feast begin!" Professor Dumbledore finished as he stretched his hands out and magically food appeared on the table. Ron was the first to put as much food as possible on his plate. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes and picked out something to eat as well. Hermione had chicken and rice with salad on the side. Her goblet was full of pumpkin juice and she had a piece of marble cake for desert. She wasn't sure if she'd finish it all but then again she was starving since the train ride to Hogwarts.

After dinner, Hermione and Ron walked over to Professor McGonall to receive their duties as Prefects. Professor Snape stood next to Professor McGonall and beside him was his very own chosen students; Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Prefects were having their own meeting on the opposite side of the Great Hall.

"Good evening students! Now this year's Prefects will be different then the years before." Professor McGonall said. "We split all eight students into fours. Granger, Weasley, Malfoy and Parkinson will be sharing a house while the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's will share another..."

Hermione and Ron groaned at the thought of sharing a house with their enemy. Hermione glanced at Pansy, she had her blonde hair tied in a pony tail and she was standing straight pointing her nose up as though to prove she was a snob. Draco, on the other hand, had his hands in his pockets also standing straight but wasn't really paying attention to the professor. Professor McGonall left silently after she had instructed the duties.

"I will show you to your house." Professor Snape hissed. All four student's quietly walked out of the Great Hall behind him. Hermione stood closely next to Ron who seemed to be frowning at something.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Why couldn't we be teamed up with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaws?" Ron whispered. Hermione hadn't had the chance to answer him because Professor Snape came to a stop near a moving staircase.

"Up this staircase is your house, the password is brave-hearts." Professor Snape sneered and walked down the corridor. Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Draco were left staring at one another. Hermione had the oddest feeling that Draco was watching her more then usual. She looked over at him and for a split second, his grey eyes didn't reflect hate but rather something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Let's go Hermione." Ron said quickly and climbed the stairs. Hermione followed quickly behind and came upon a portrait of a knight cleaning his sword. Draco and Pansy caught up with them just in time to hear the knight speak.

"Good evening! Call me the Knight, now what's the password?" The knight asked.

"Brave-hearts." Hermione said. Automatically the portrait hole opened and the four student's entered.

"This is the shitest place I've ever seen." Draco sneered.

"Slytherin house looks much more better." Pansy added. Ron glared at them while Hermione rolled her eyes. Despite what those two had said, the common room looked marvelous. In the center it had two large black couches and arm chairs circling a glass coffee table. There was a fire place and each side had two stair cases. Above the fireplace was a split image of a snake and a lion. Hermione smiled when she saw a stack of book shelves lining the far end of the common room.

"It looks larger then the Gryfindor common room." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Yeah, I know." She replied.

"Come on, Draco. Let's not get touched by these two filthy Gryfindors." Pansy sneered. Draco smirked as he followed Pansy up one of the staircases that was carpeted green with a silver railing.

"I swear I will end up strangling those two one day!" Hermione hissed.

"Don't worry I won't be far behind." Ron said. "Let's find our rooms." Ron grabbed her arm and dragged her up the other staircase that had a gold railing and carpeted red. Once they got up, they found a door on either side of the small hall way.

"Which one is mine?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, check that one and I'll check this one." Ron said pointing to the door on his right. Hermione nodded and walked over to the door on her left. The room was designed in gold and red with a beautiful portrait of a lion on the head of the bed. Hermione glanced at the foot of the bed and saw her luggage. This was definitely her room, she thought. Hermione found another door located near the side of her bed and she walked over to it. Before she had the chance to open it, Ron already had from the other side.

"Oh, I guess this is your room." Ron said quickly. Hermione moved him aside to look through the door and found that his room was right inside.

"Why is there a door here?" Hermione asked.

"I have no clue. Anyways our rooms look the same." Ron said. Hermione nodded in agreement. His room had the same canopy bed with the same portrait above it as well as identical small shelves, night table and drawer.

"So where's the bathroom?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged and walked across her room and opened the door. "Where you going?" Hermione asked.

"To find the bathroom." Ron replied. He walked down the hall and descended the staircase. She followed and found that their bathroom was located near their staircase. Draco and Pansy also came over and glared at them.

"Unfortunately we have to share bathrooms." Draco hissed.

"Yeah, Unfortunately." Hermione hissed back. All four entered the bathroom and gasped at the large white marble bathroom. It was absolute gorgeous, it had a white marble counter and two large sinks also a large mirror that covered the wall from one end to the other. There was a toilet at one end and a shower near it. But what made her eyes wide open was the large marble bath tub that looked like it was fit for a hundred students.

"This looks like shit as well." Draco hissed and walked out of the bathroom followed by the stuck up Pansy.

"It looks better then your face." Ron said quickly, making Draco stop at his tracks and glare at him.

"Well YOU couldn't possibly afford this place anyways, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Draco said coldly.

"And I suggest YOU keep your opinions to yourself." Ron replied.

"Or what will you do about it, Weasel." Draco hissed stepping closer to him, noses almost touching. Ron and Draco were exactly the same height, six feet and one inch.

"I'll hex you, ferret." Ron sneered. Hermione knew that this was getting out of hand so she grabbed on Ron's arm, pushing him back from Draco.

"Don't bother fighting with him." Hermione said.

"Well, well, well, getting helped by a mudblood?" Draco said. Hermione snapped her head at him and glared.

"Don't call me that." Hermione hissed.

"Or what? You'll run and get Potty to save you." Draco said glaring back. His grey eyes were cold as ice, itching to fight.

"I can save myself, Malfoy. To bad I can't say the same for you!" Hermione said coldly taking her wand out of her school robes. Draco also took out his own wand and was ready to attack her. Pansy watched the two of them with interest while Ron tried to push Hermione away from him.

"Leave her alone." Ron said.

"I don't think so Weasel. I'll fight her, I don't care if she's a girl. She'll always be nothing but a filthy mudblood." Draco sneered. Hermione's blood was boiling, she was getting angry by the second.

"Tarantallegra!" Hermione screamed as her wand pointed outward towards Draco.

"Priori Incantato!" Draco yelled just before the curse hit him and bounced back at her. The blue light hit Hermione's right leg and suddenly began to jerk all over the place. "Fool! You think you're better at dueling then me?" Draco hissed. Hermione glared up at him as she held her right leg, although it was impossible because it kept moving.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron said pointing his own wand at Draco. Before he was prepared to get the blow, Draco's wand flung ten feet away from him. Hermione had now uncursed her leg and stood up straight next to Ron.

"So I guess you're not as good as you think you are." Ron said confidently.

"Guess again!" Pansy hissed stepping in front of Draco holding out her wand. Draco smirked and crossed his arms in amusement.

"I'll let her handle you." Draco said as a matter of factly.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Pansy shouted. Instantly Ron's legs were locked together with invisible chains.

"You bitch!" Ron said angrily.

"Don't call her a bitch, only I can." Draco hissed angrily as he began to walk over to his wand. Hermione was determined to make him pay.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted as her wand pointed at him. Draco's body froze instantly and he fell back wards.

"Stupefy!" Ron screamed, pointing his wand at Pansy and made her also fall unconscious. Hermione looked over at Ron who couldn't move his legs and uncursed him as well.

"We couldn't even last an hour together." Hermione sighed as she stared at the two unconscious bodies.

"Tell me about it." Ron said shaking his head. Just then there was a bang on the portrait hole. Hermione and Ron froze in worry, what if it was their professors? "W-who i-is it?" Ron stuttered. The portrait hole banged once more and a voice hardly audible spoke.

"Who?!" Hermione screamed walking closer towards the hole.

"Its Harry!" Harry screamed. Ron gave a sigh and walked over to the hole and opened it. Harry strolled in and stared at the two bodies sprawled on the floor. "What happened?" Harry asked as his eyebrow arched up.

"Long story." Ron said as he shook his head.

"Anyways guys, I told Dumbledore." Harry said looking away from Draco and Pansy. "You won't believe what he said to me."

"What?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"He said I was initiated in my dream! That I shouldn't tell anyone about this mark and he said he will look into it. Then he gave me a long lecture about not snooping around in the middle of the night for death eaters." Harry concluded.

"So this initiation means you're a death eater?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No! But I somehow got this mark as a sign for something. I don't know what and Dumbledore doesn't either."

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"We can research about it ourselves!" Hermione suggested and Ron frowned at the idea.

"No! I don't want to." Ron whined.

"Did you tell him about Malfoy?" Hermione asked ignoring Ron's whine.

"Yeah, and he said that for now we shouldn't worry over Malfoy and his father. He also said he will take care of it." Harry answered.

"I think Malfoy doesn't know anything about us being there." Ron said staring over at the bodies.

"What's important now is we find out what the mark is." Hermione said. Harry stared at her for a second and turned his gaze at Ron who seemed a bit disappointed in hearing that he would research.

"I don't want to." Ron said again. "Why can't we let Dumbledore handle this?"

"Because, I want to make sure Harry isn't in a load of trouble." Hermione replied and rolled her eyes and looked back at the two bodies. Maybe she should revive them before her and Ron get in trouble, Hermione thought.

"W-what are you doing?" Ron asked as she walked over to the bodies.

"Bringing them back!" Hermione stated. She took out her wand once more from her pocket and looked down at the two. "Ennervate." Hermione said and a beam of white light hit Draco's body bringing his regular skin color back and his eyes shot open.

"Why you little bitch!" Draco hissed.

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed back and the pointed her wand at Pansy repeating the same spell. She woke up instantly and raised her self off the ground the same time Draco had. "I propose a truce or else we will end up killing each other." Hermione said sternly.

"I will never make a truce with a mudblood." Draco sneered and walked up the stairs to his room. Pansy glared at Hermione before spitting on her shoe and running up the stairs. Hermione was about to jump out and punch Pansy for spitting on her when Harry firmly held her back.

"Don't fight! It will only cause more problems." Harry said as he struggled to hold her back.

"He's right." Ron said coming closer to them.

"Fine, just let me go." Hermione hissed. Harry let her go and she turned around to glare at them. "If they die tonight, it wasn't me!" Hermione stated and walked up her staircase to her room and slammed the door shut.


	3. Strange Threats

Chapter 3: Strange Threats

Hermione sat next to Harry in their first class, Charms. Ron pulled up a seat next to Neville Longbottom but was close enough to talk to Hermione and Harry. There were still a few students who hadn't come to class yet so she took out her text book from her bag and pushed her hair back and waited for the Professor.

"Watch where you fling your nasty hair!" Draco hissed behind her. Hermione turned around and glared at him. She had been avoiding Draco and Pansy the whole morning and the fact that he sat right behind her got her blood to boil once more.

"Shut the fuck up!" Harry said dryly. Hermione could tell he was getting bored with Draco's rude comments, not that it ever was new. Hermione raised her nose gave him one hard cold stare and turned back around.

"I'll hurt you bad mudblood, just you wait!" Draco leaned in and hissed in her ear. Hermione's body tensed as she turned around once more, this time aiming to hit him with her hand. Draco was too quick for her and grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

"Ow!" Hermione cried out. She felt a tinge of pain run through her wrist as she pulled it out of his grasp. She took her wand out getting ready to fight when Ron noticed.

"What did you do, ferret?" Ron said turning around to witness the argument that suddenly turned abusive.

"Teaching your little bitch a lesson." Draco hissed as he checked Hermione over.

"Don't fucking call her that." Ron said grabbing his wand and raising it up. Draco also took out his own wand to prepare for another fight. Hermione darted her eyes from Ron, who was red with anger, to Draco who smirked.

"Don't fight with him, the professor will come in soon." Hermione said. Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco, still holding his wand in outward position.

"Ron, just forget the loser." Harry said as he looked at Hermione sympathetically. She held her hand and was rubbing her wrist. Draco really twisted her hand hard and she was worried it might have caused a bone to break. She stopped rubbing her hand and noticed her wrist now looked bruised and red from where Draco had held it.

"I enjoy a good duel. Isn't that right, boys?" Draco said speaking to Goyle and Crabbe. The two fat body guards laughed and agreed.

"Would you like to take that up with me in detention Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley?" Professor Flitwick said as he walked over to the group. Ron quickly hid his wand but knew it was too late and Hermione also put her wand away afraid she might get detention if he caught her with it.

"N-no sir." Draco stuttered. Hermione rolled her eyes, she always hated the way he sucked up to the teachers.

"Well, it's too late. I expect to see you and Mr. Weasley after dinner, here." The professor said. Hermione felt bad for Ron because all he did was stick up for her and besides it would look bad on his Prefect record. On the other hand, it served Draco right for abusing her. "Now, class let's begin. Today I would like to teach you a few useful charms..."

For the next hour, Hermione payed attention to her classwork despite the fact that Draco kept poking her in the back and calling her horrible names while Ron and Harry couldn't hear. Hermione felt disgusted that she almost wanted to help Draco back when she found him almost dead in the forest. She also felt disgusted for thinking that he ever looked handsome. She guessed good looks and personality didn't come together.

After class ended, Harry and Ron had to go to a quick Quidditch meeting before lunch and said they would meet her in the Great Hall. Without them around, she felt strangely alone. She would usually be happy to spend a few hours alone in the library without the constant whining from Ron but this was a different kind of lonely. Hermione began to walk slowly towards her sanctuary, the library when Draco came from around the corner and held his hand out to stop her like some sort of stop sign.

"Finally caught you alone, mudblood." Draco sneered inching closer to her. Hermione stepped back and took out her wand from the pocket of her cloak. "What? Another duel?" Draco asked glancing at her wand.

"Stay away from me, Malfoy." Hermione yelled angrily.

"Why would I come close to you? I'm only here for sweet revenge." Draco hissed.

"Revenge? For what?" Hermione asked angrily.

"For knocking me out cold and for the stupid detention you caused." Draco sneered.

"YOU caused that detention for yourself." Hermione said coldly. "I enjoy a good duel." Hermione said mockingly and twiddled her fingers in the air. Draco narrowed his eyes and walked closer to her. He was about a few inches taller then her and she felt inferior as he closed the space between them.

"Like I said before, mudblood, I'll hurt you bad. So bad that you'll end up in the hospital wing for the rest of your days here in Hogwarts." Draco said coldly. Hermione could feel the cold breath hit her as she tried to move away from his closeness.

"Malfoy, your threats are as old as they come. So I suggest you kindly step aside, because I'm not afraid from the likes of you." Hermione said angrily. Draco stepped back from her and smirked, for what reason she had no idea.

"Go right head, leave. But you won't imagine what I have stored up for you!" Draco hissed as he moved aside from her. Hermione gave him one last look and walked past him. Then ran to the comfort of the library and sat down in a secluded area. She walked along the aisles of book shelves in search of a book that had to do with dreams and initiations. A few minutes later she gave up searching and went back to the table she had left her bag. A piece of ripped parchment lay there and Hermione picked it up to read it.

Those who meddle with the snake will die a poisoned death.

Hermione gasped as she let the note fall on the table. She quickly spun around to see if anyone was sitting near by but the library was nearly empty. Due to the fact that there was still classes for some student's while others had spares like her. Hermione picked up the note once more and folded it neatly into her bag. She decided she would show this to Ron and Harry, she had no idea what was going on but she will figure it out sooner or later. Some one was threatening her and she suspected that it was Draco.

Hermione knew that Draco had a spare as well, so she walked out of the library and headed for the Prefects house. Just as she assumed, she found Draco in the common room reading a Quidditch magazine. Hermione walked over and stood in front of him causing him to look up from his magazine.

"You stupid git! You think that a small note like that will scare me?" Hermione said angrily. Draco looked at her confused and arched his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, mudblood?" Draco hissed irritated. Hermione bit her lip and stomped her foot.

"I'll find out one way or another, Malfoy. So stop acting like your pathetic threats will work on me!" Hermione screamed in anger and walked out of the room. As she strolled through the corridors, she felt that she was going to go insane. It was only the second day in school and Draco was getting on her nerves. Hermione reached the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryfindor table. Harry and Ron hadn't returned from their 'quick' meeting so she decided to eat lunch without them. She picked out a roasted chicken sandwich and filled her goblet with water. She felt dehydrated whenever she became really angry and this was a good way to cool down.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said plopping down next to her, grinning. Harry walked over and sat on the opposite of them also smiling. Hermione guessed that they got good news from their meeting.

"You guys have two minutes to tell me why you're so happy." Hermione stated watching their expression.

"If we're good enough for the judges we might get temporary placements in the summer. Can you imagine that? I wish I was a seventh yearer right now. Because only they can get perminant placements." Ron said happily.

"I thought we decided to become Aurors?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah but it would be fun to get payed for something we're good at." Harry said.

"Right.." Hermione said as she took a bite from her sandwich. Harry and Ron also picked out something to eat and began eating as well. Hermione had forgotten about the threats Draco had given and the note inside her bag. For now she was just busy trying to not get mad at Ron and Harry for wanting to play Quidditch more then becoming an Auror. Harry was excellent in Defense Against the Dark Arts so why would he pass up the opportunity to fight for what was right? And get payed? As for Ron she knew he was a good at defense but he never really liked to try in anything. He expected everything to be easy and if it wasn't he didn't bother to struggle with it. Without Hermione, she wondered how far he would get in school.

After lunch, Hermione, Harry and Ron headed to their next class; potions. It was their least favorite class and to be stuck with Slytherins for two hours was absolutely dreadful. Harry and Ron sat near the back, as far away as they could from Professor Snape while Hermione was stuck sitting next to Lavender Brown near the middle row. Hermione took out her parchment, quill and text book when Draco decided to grace the class with his presence. He gave Hermione one look and purposely sat down behind her. Hermione pretended not to care as she waited for the professor to come in.

"I have a little something for you tonight, mudblood." Draco hissed behind her. Hermione didn't turn around but she was sure that Lavender Brown heard him clearly. She gave Hermione a look and then shook her head. Professor Snape then walked in slamming the door shut, causing everyone to be alert. He glared at everyone for a minute and then looked at Harry with a smirk.

"Open your books to page twenty." He ordered. Hermione quickly flipped through the pages of her text book. Page twenty discussed how to brew a healing potion from a snake bite. Hermione found that rather strange that he would start with this potion for the first day.

"As you all can see, some snake bites can not be cured. But for those simple ones you might have heard of, can. I want you all to start with this page and write a three foot report on the dangers of snake bites. Due tomorrow!" Professor Snape hissed. Hermione could hear half the class groan for getting work on the first day but she didn't mind at all. Just as long as there weren't any more assignments from him.

When class finally ended, Hermione got up to speak to Harry and Ron but bumped into Draco's chest.

"Watch were you walk, Granger." Draco said coldly and passed by her with a hard brush against the shoulder. Hermione mentally counted to ten and took a deep breath, she will not allow herself to go down to his level.

"On the first damn day! I can't believe this..." Ron was saying to Harry as she came over to them.

"Don't be silly Ron. It's only three foot report." Hermione said as a matter a factly. Ron stared at her with an arched eye brow.

"Only three feet? Do you hear her, Harry." Ron said baffled.

"Get a grip!" Hermione said irritated. "Let's go to our next class." Harry nodded after packing his things back into his bag and began to walk along side Hermione and Ron. They all quietly made their way outside to their next class; Care of Magical Creatures. As usual Hagrid was cheerful and had planed something dangerous but fun at the same time. Neville and Seamus were trying to hold their Monster Book of Monsters Advanced but were having a hard time. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to them to help. Hermione had hers under control after rubbing the side but Ron couldn't even bring his hand close to his.

"What's the matter, rub the side already!" Hermione said annoyed.

"I'm trying to!" Ron said angrily.

"Can't even handle your own face? How sad." Draco sneered walking over to them with his tamed book. "Maybe you shouldn't be getting second hand books. Wouldn't want to lose a finger now would we?" Ron dropped his book and face him with fisted hands. Hermione knew what he was going to do and came between them.

"Count to ten and breath in." Hermione commanded. Ron wasn't really listening to her but also couldn't move any closer because she was standing in his way so he just stood there, glaring.

"Is anything wrong?" Hagrid said noticing their little problem. Ron stepped back and looked at Hagrid.

"No." Ron replied.

"Good. Let's start with a little something I brought today. A real treat." Hagrid said happily.

"Stupid oaf." Draco hissed.

"Shut the fuck up, your so fucking annoying." Harry said irritated. He had just joined his friends after helping Neville and Seamus with their books.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Potty." Draco sneered.

"Luckily you aren't me." Harry said. Hermione gave Draco one look before paying attention to Hagrid. She felt as though Draco's eyes were piercing through her back and she was getting agitated and angry by the second. For the rest of the day, the trio stayed away from Draco because he only caused anger to build up. He practically ignored them for the rest of the day as well because that was the last class she had with him for the day, thankfully.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Not enough Draco and Hermione action? Let me know. Feed back is really important to me. Thanks and love.


	4. Book Of Dreams

**Chapter 4: Book Of Dreams**

Hermione was lying on her bed studying a book on snakes while Ron sat near her on the floor doing his own homework. She scribbled down some important facts she would use for her essay and then set her quill down. Ron hadn't even looked up the whole time, he was trying to figure out some lies to put down on his dream calendar for Divination. So she returned back to her next homework on her list.

"Are you done yet?" Hermione asked after an hour of working on their assignments. Ron shook and scratched his head. She stared at his bright red hair and sighed. It didn't matter how many times he cut it, it would grow back over his ears.

"What if I said I dreamed of a dragon chasing me? Would that convince her?" Ron asked. She knew he was talking about Professor Trelawney. Hermione thought she was a fake and couldn't read minds at all. Why Ron choose to stick to this class still struck her odd.

"It sounds good. Why did you choose to take her class?" Hermione asked patting her legs up and down the side of her bed.

"Because it's a easy class. I need the marks." Ron replied putting his quill and parchment away. Hermione glanced at the text book Ron was about to put away and grabbed it. "What?!" Ron asked.

"This book, it has information on dreams right?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so, why?" Ron asked.

"Can I borrow it? I want to see if I can get any information on Harry's dream." Hermione replied.

"Sure, whatever. Just give it back tomorrow after lunch." Ron said. Hermione nodded and stuffed the book in her own bag. Ron got up and glanced at her alarm clock. "I should get going. I need to talk to Harry about when Quidditch practices start."

"Okay." Hermione nodded and Ron walked through the door that lead to his room. Hermione still couldn't figure out why there was a small door joining their rooms. Wasn't one door enough? She tried not to think about it as she placed the bag near her book shelf. It was half an hour before dinner and Hermione was getting bored. She walked down stairs and relaxed herself on the couch and watched the fire crackle. Five minutes later, Pansy came downstairs and sat down on the opposite couch. Ever since the fight, Hermione hadn't see her. Now Pansy looked all pale, almost ghostly, and her hair came down all stringy. She, like Hermione, still had her school uniform on but for some reason Pansy's looked like a mess. Hermione wondered what happened to her but decided she shouldn't care.

"So mudblood, how's your shoe?" Pansy said with a large smirk on her face. Hermione wanted to run over to her and slap that smirk off her face but realized that's exactly what Pansy wanted from her.

"Never knew that you cared about my shoes that much, if it makes you feel better you can lick it as well." Hermione said sternly. She watched Pansy from the corner of her eye, it seemed that Pansy couldn't come up with another insult and stalled off to her room.

Another couple of minutes passed by when Draco walked through the portrait hole with Goyle and Crabbe. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to lie comfortably on the couch. Draco paced around the room and frowned when he saw her.

"It seems that we can't get any privacy around here." Draco said coldly, speaking to his two goons. Goyle and Crabbe nodded and stared at Hermione. She felt dirty the way they looked over her body although she was completely covered except for the little leg she showed because of her uniform skirt.

"They're not suppose to be here in the first place, and if you want privacy go to your damn room." Hermione said coldly. Draco glared at her and stood right in front of the couch.

"If Potty can come in, so can my friends. So I suggest you shut your bitchy mouth and secondly, it's my choice where I want my privacy." Draco sneered. Hermione wasn't going to take this for another second, so she stood up and stared him dead in the eyes.

"You know what Malfoy, be as rude and tormenting as you want but just leave me alone, in peace. If you hate mudblood's so much stay away from them. Stay away from me!" Hermione screamed. Draco was taken back by this because Hermione could see the confusion in his grey cold eyes. Sometimes she wondered if he ever smiled or was ever happy at all.

"You're acting like I want to go near you! Get a hold of your stupid hormones because as much as I am good looking you'd never get close to me. So don't worry about me staying away, I suggest the same for you!" Draco yelled back. Goyle and Crabbe began to laugh and Hermione felt really angry.

"Hermione? What's going on?" Ron asked as he came in with Harry. Harry glared at Goyle, Crabbe and Draco.

"Nothing..." Hermione said staring at Draco. "...nothing important." Hermione walked over to them and followed them outside of the portrait whole. Ron and Harry quickly began to discuss their first practice meeting in three weeks. Hermione just walked along with them feeling left out, and lonely. Again for the second time that day she felt lonely. She couldn't explain it. She always had Harry, Ron, Neville and sometimes Ginny and her weird friend Luna Lovegood. But today, it was like her heart felt a tinge of depression. Hermione couldn't understand it herself so she decided to forget completely about it as she made her way to the Gryfindor table.

"Harry! Ready to kick some asses?" Seamus said happily. Seamus was referring to Quidditch and once Harry and Ron sat down, all three of them went into a boys-only conversation. Ginny came in a minute later and sat next to Hermione.

"Hi Hermione." Ginny said nicely. Luna sat down across from them and smiled at Hermione.

"Hello guys. Finally some women to talk to." Hermione said loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear. But those two hadn't even bothered to look at her. Ginny gave a giggle and started stacking herself something to eat.

"Do you want to know what I heard today in the girls dorm?" Ginny whispered. Hermione arched her eyebrow at her, she never really cared at all about silly rumors or gossips but then again she could use some entertainment for tonight.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender thinks that you and Malfoy have some kind of sexual relationship." Ginny whispered. Luna coughed to signal that Lavender and Pavarti were coming in. Hermione was angry, how could Lavender say something like that? It wasn't even true! Hermione had another person on her little hit list. '_Kill Malfoy, Kill Pansy, Kill Lavender...' _She never said anything horrible about her why would she do that?

"That's a lie." Hermione said sternly and angrily. She mentally noted to have a word with Lavender.

"Good." Luna and Ginny said at the same time.

"What's good?" Ron asked.

"Girl stuff." Hermione replied. Ginny and Luna snickered and returned to their meals. After dinner, Ron left Hermione and Harry for detention. It was a perfect chance to catch up and research about Harry's dream.

"Let's go to the library." Hermione suggested.

"Why?" Harry said a bit confused.

"Your mark!" Hermione said annoyed. How could Harry forget about it? Was Quidditch that much more important?

"Oh, my bad. Let's go then." Harry said. They both walked to the Prefects house to pick up her bag while Harry waited outside. Hermione quickly made it back and then headed to the library together. She took out Ron's Divination text book and began to glance through the pages.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked.

"Ron's." Hermione said. She continued flipping the pages until something caught her eye. "Look Harry." Harry leaned in close to see what she was looking at. There was a long article about dreams.

"Some wizards and witches believe that dreams have hidden meanings, even if it isn't intentional. Dreams have been known to tap into the past, present and future. It also has been discovered by Professor Hipping that dreams sometimes become so realistic you wake up feeling as though everything was repeated. But there are different categories of dreams-" Harry read out loud.

"-skip this part. Go down here." Hermione said pointing at another part of the article. Harry glanced down and began to read from where she pointed.

"Since back many years ago, dreams were used as a tool to read the minds of others and to also signal for help. Usually when one goes through a dream such as this, will encounter the same experiences. Many wizards have claimed to be feeling the same emotions and-"

"-oh my god." Hermione interrupted. As Harry was reading an idea came to her head, what if Harry was just a part of someone else's experience?

"What?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Harry tell me about your dream again." Hermione asked.

"Umm..I was kidnaped by death eaters while I was sleeping and was taken to the hut in the forest. Then the death eaters began shouting and yelling at me for no reason but one of them, the head leader I guess took out his wand and a flash of white light hit me and I screamed. Then I woke up with this-"

"-thats it!" Hermione said jumping up.

"What's it?" Harry asked confused.

"Remember the beam of light? And the man that screamed? And remember how we found Malfoy unconscious on the floor? What if it was him who screamed? What if it was him who was attacked? What if you and him had-"

"-whoa! Slow down!" Harry said raising his hand to her. "Are you telling me that you think I've experienced the same thing Malfoy has?" Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to speak. "But.." Harry said making her close her mouth. "...that doesn't explain my mark." Harry answered.

"Well, what if Malfoy has it too?" Hermione asked.

"What if Malfoy has what?" Ron asked coming over to them to sit down. She hadn't realized how loud they were talking.

"Hermione thinks that me and Malfoy have the same mark and that I had the dream because Malfoy was going through it." Harry replied. Ron stared at Hermione confused.

"What?!" Ron said as though he hadn't heard Harry.

"Just work with me here! It's a start. We just need to see if Malfoy has the mark." Hermione said.

"But how?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron said again, he still was shocked and baffled.

"I don't know how, we just need to see his arm. Maybe when he has his shirt off or something." Hermione replied ignoring Ron.

"What!!!" Ron said this time screwing his face in disgust.

"I don't mean it that way! I mean, there's no other way. He's always wearing his robes so it will be difficult to-"

"Are you bloody mad?!" Ron piped in. "I don't need to see Malfoy shirtless nor do I want to see his arm." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry instead.

"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Umm..I'm not so sure, but it's a start. How the hell are we going to see his arm?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you seduce him?" Ron said sarcastically. Hermione was getting annoyed by her friend every second.

"Ronald! Shut up already. I'm serious here." Hermione said sternly.

"Fine, fine." Ron said quickly. Hermione bit her lip and started to think about how she was going to see his arm, she knew he probably didn't have any t-shirts and if he did he would have his cloak over it. Somehow...Then Hermione had an idea.

"What do you guys wear when you go to bed?" Hermione asked. Harry's and Ron's jaw fell, they looked at her shocked and appalled.

"W-why?" Harry asked confused.

"Just answer me!" Hermione hissed. They were definitely being hard to work with, luckily she was the only sensible one in the group.

"We wear pajama's, bed time clothes. You know." Ron said.

"So you guys never wear boxers?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron again looked at her shocked with wide eyes.

"What?! Why?" Harry asked.

"Well I need to know, cause I have a plan." Hermione replied.

"What does this plan of yours have to do with our boxers?" Ron asked.

"Not yours! I mean I was planning for me and Ron to sneak in Malfoy's room and-"

"-I will not steal his boxers!" Ron hissed. "And I will not go to his room!"

"We're not stealing boxers! Shit, just listen." Hermione said angrily. "What were going to do is check his arm out while he's asleep. If he's shirtless that's a plus because I don't want to touch him as much as you do. So I was wondering what guys wore for bed. But if Malfoy is as conceited as I know he is, he'd probably wear boxers for bed." Hermione concluded. Harry nodded understandingly while Ron just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Let me get this straight." Ron said after a minute of silence. "You want me and you to go into his room and see him half naked just to check if he has a damn mark on his arm?" Hermione glared at the way he summarized her plan but nodded. "Then you're on your own. Why don't you just seduce him?"

"Because that's just absurd! Ronald Weasley, stop acting immature! I just want to see if I'm right about Harry's dream." Hermione hissed.

"Then go alone, I'll keep a look out or something." Ron said. Hermione raised her hands up in a why-do-I-bother way. Harry was listening to them bicker the whole time but hadn't said anything.

"Harry what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"It's a good idea, I guess. But what if you get caught in his room?" Harry replied. Hermione thought about that for a second then came up with another idea.

"Can I borrow your invisible cloak?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Harry said.

"I can't believe you like her idea. It's crazy." Ron piped in.

"It's the only way and because of you're immaturity I have to do this alone!" Hermione piped back. Ron opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and shook his head. Hermione felt like snapping at him some more but decided there was no point. Afterwards all three of them decided to get up and leave to get their plan set up.


	5. Hidden Desires

**Authors Notes: **Oooh! Love the reviews, keep it coming and yeah just to mention I love Ron's personality, cracks me up when I write his dialogue. Anywho, This is the chapter you were waiting for and I must warn you. Don't expect them to fall for eachother quickly. Now, go on and read. Trust me I got more instore. And to those who don't like sex scenes and stuff, don't worry about this chapter. Titles can be tricky. ;)****

* * *

Chapter 5: Hidden Desires

Hermione and Ron sat in the Prefects common room waiting for Draco and Pansy to head to bed. It was already eleven o clock and she was getting tired of playing chess over and over again. Ron obviously was enjoying himself because he kept beating her at it. But her mind was somewhere else. She was worried, what if he did catch her? What if she was wrong and that Harry's dream meant something else? What if-

"I win!" Ron cheered. He was grinning as he watched his queen stab Hermione's king with her sword.

"Woohoo." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Face it, I'm just really good at this." Ron said happily. Hermione rolled her eyes and watched Draco sitting there reading a book. She was getting really angry, why hadn't he left to go to bed yet? A minute later Hermione heard Pansy walk out of the bathroom in her towel. Hermione looked at her in disgust, doesn't she have any dignity? Why on earth would she walk around half naked? As to answer her question Ron and Draco stared at Pansy's long slim legs and barely covered chest.

"Ron." Hermione said. He finally came out of his trance when Pansy ran up her staircase to her room. Draco after five minutes followed behind her and Hermione heard his door close. "Ron!" Hermione said again but louder.

"What?" Ron said a bit annoyed.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and the two of them walked up stairs to their rooms. Hermione picked up Harry's invisibility cloak from underneath her bed and walked back out to the hall were Ron stood.

"So, you know what you have to do. Just don't get caught. And I'll keep a look out." Ron instructed. Hermione nodded and walked back down the stairs, Ron right behind her. They both came to the other stair case and Hermione took a deep breath. She slipped the cloak around her neck and instantly her body became invisible, then she placed the hood over her head and her head disappeared as well.

"Hurry up!" Ron said and sat down at the bottom of the stair case. Hermione quickly walked up the stairs and was glad she had taken her shoes off because she knew it would make noise against the wooden floor. Hermione found Draco's door which he had enchanted with his name across it. Very typical of him, Hermione thought. She slowly touched the door knob afraid that he might have hexed it but then to her luck nothing happened.

Hermione took another deep breath and opened his door slowly and poked her head in. He wasn't inside, where was he? She guessed he went to Pansy's room to have some sexual desires taken care of so she walked in. His room was similar to hers and Rons except that everything was green and silver. Also there was a portrait of a snake above his bed and there was no door that joined his room with Pansy's.

She walked around his room and felt as though he already made himself comfortable. He had Quidditch magazines, trophies from god knows where and personal books. He also had pictures of him and his mother on his night table. A young picture of him holding his mother's arm and smiling into the camera. She smiled back at him and waved at the camera. It was odd, to see Draco Malfoy actually smile. He actually looked sexier when he smiled. Sexier? Hermione shook her head, how could she think of him that way?

Suddenly she heard the door close behind her. She turned around and held her breath, Draco walked in unaware that she was there but all the while was smirking. He threw the book he was reading earlier downstairs on his drawer and began to strip off his clothes. Hermione watched as he one by one took his clothes off, as though he was purposely showing it to her. Once his cloak and tie came off, Hermione walked closer as he unbuttoned his shirt. When his shirt came off, Hermione gasped then bit her lip. Draco turned around, he looked like he heard her.

There he was standing in front of her, shirtless and confused. He actually had a fine toned body with a nicely built chest, abs and strong arms. Hermione had never seen him shirtless before and this blew her mind away, he looked good. So good that she forgot why she was here for the moment. Until she noticed the black snake on his arm, that brought her back to her senses and she began to slowly step away from him and over to the door. He had the mark? The same one? Hermione was right about it all along and with all the excitement building up she accidently hit the bookshelf with her foot.

Draco turned around and took out his wand. He looked confused and angry at the same time. He glanced around the room and then slowly a smirk came to his face.

"Show yourself." Draco said loudly. Hermione cringed, she didn't want to let him see her walk out the door and now that he knew someone was in his room she wouldn't have the chance to leave. Hermione watched him as he walked around the room pointing his wand out, shirtless.

"I said show yourself. I know someone's here." Draco said angrily. Hermione sucked in her breath, what if she stayed here until morning? What if Ron came searching for her and blow their cover? What if-

"If you don't show yourself, I'll place a defense charm which will cause a lot of pain." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione groaned inwardly, what was she suppose to do now? And knowing Draco he would actually hex her.

"I'll give you the count of ten.." Draco said turning around in circles. "...ten...nine...eight..." Hermione couldn't think, she was stuck. She could try and run through the door but then he'll catch her half way and would still be just as bad. "...seven...six...five...four..." Hermione began to shake, he was going to actually do it, she needed to tell him now and come up with a lie then get hexed. "...three...oh fuck it. Expirem-"

"-okay!" Hermione screamed. Draco stopped and smirked.

"Granger?" Draco said looking around, she was surprised he recognized her voice. Hermione took off her cloak and stared at him guiltily. "Well, well, well...what would Potty and Weasel think if they caught their mudblood in my room?" Hermione couldn't stand hearing him speak that way but she couldn't tell him about her real reason so she tried to lie.

"They don't have to know." Hermione said sternly.

"So are you telling me you came here to watch me get naked? I know I look absolutely amazing..." Draco said as he walked over to her. "...but unfortunately you won't get a taste of this." Draco said gesturing his body. Hermione rolled her eyes and felt like punching him in the face.

"Whatever." Hermione said walking over to the door but Draco put his hand out and stopped her.

"You walk into my room, uninvited, and then expect to leave? No, no. This will simply not do." Draco said smirking.

"Oh and what will?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, for one thing that invisibility cloak of yours. I've always wanted one of my own. But unfortunately couldn't get my hands on it." Draco said pointing at the invisible cloak in her hand.

"No, it's not mines." Hermione said.

"To. Fucking. Bad. I want it." Draco hissed.

"Well fuck off, you won't get it." Hermione replied. Draco raised his wand to her neck and Hermione wished she had brought her wand with her.

"If I can't have it then I'll get something else." Draco said with a sick smirk. He inched closer to Hermione causing her to slowly walk backwards until she hit the post of his bed.

"What the hell do you want?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"If I can't get the cloak, I'll get something that's personal and precious to you." Draco said leaning into her face. Hermione felt horrified, she felt disgusted and worst of all somewhere in her body wanted it, wanted whatever he was talking about. Hermione pushed Draco back away from her.

"I'm warning you to-" Hermione was interrupted by the door knocking. Draco sneered at her and turned around.

"Who is it?" Draco said angrily.

"It's Ron." Ron said. Hermione felt a sense of relief. Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want Weasley?" Draco asked annoyed.

"I was just wondering if..." Ron began, she could tell he was worried about her but once she moved into view from behind Draco, Ron's eyes became wide open. "...Hermione!" Ron screamed noticing that she wasn't invisible any more.

"Yes, your little slut was in my room, snooping." Draco said irritated at Ron. Hermione glared at the back of Draco's head because he thought Hermione was here for some sick pleasure but then again if that's what he believed that was a good thing in a way.

"She is not a slut you fucker." Ron said angrily. Hermione walked over to Ron and brushed against Draco's side.

"You're lucky this time, mudblood. Watch were you poke your filthy nose in and stay away from my room!" Draco said and slammed the door in their face. Hermione and Ron silently walked down the staircase and Ron came to a stop in front of her once they were in the common room.

"What the hell happened?" Ron asked.

"I gave myself away and he threatened to curse me if I didn't show myself." Hermione replied. "Why did you come?"

"Because I was worried! You took too long and luckily I did make it, god knows what he would have done." Ron replied.

"Oh. Thanks." Hermione responded.

"Did you find out?" Ron asked.

"Of course, and I can't wait to tell Harry in the morning." Hermione said happily. She gave Ron a thankful hug and ran to her room to sleep. She figured that all the trouble was worth it, she found out about the mark and she knew that Draco once use to be a happy little boy. And not to mention had a great body. Hermione ignored that fact as she climbed her bed and went to a deep slumber.

------------------------------

The next day, Hermione found herself being watched by Draco more then often. In potions class Hermione sat down next to Neville because she was still angry at Lavender. But no matter where she sat, Draco would find a way to sit behind her and torment her. Neville looked at her sympathetically and even tried to tell Draco to shut up but Draco wouldn't stop. Hermione was getting really pissed off and sooner or later she would explode.

"So mudblood, want to join me in my room again?" Draco hissed. Goyle, who was sitting next to him, laughed. Hermione figured that he probably told all of the Slytherins that morning. How would she live with this torture, day and night? Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to pay attention to Professor Snape as he went on with his lecture.

After class, Hermione stuffed her parchments into her bag and came upon a folded note. She opened it and remembered the threat. She walked over to Harry and Ron who were once again discussing Quidditch.

"Guys, I need to show you something." Hermione said. Harry and Ron stopped in the middle of the corridor and took the note she was holding out. They both read it silently and stared at Hermione baffled.

"Who wrote this?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy, or at least I think he did." Hermione replied. Harry nodded and reread the note once more handing it back.

"When did you get it?" Ron asked.

"Yesterday when I was in the library during my spare." Hermione answered.

"That little git really pisses me off these days." Ron said angrily.

"I know, speaking of him did you find out about the mark?" Harry asked.

"Oh yea.." Hermione said who had forgotten to mention it at breakfast because Draco kept staring at her for some odd reason. "..he has the same snake on the same left arm." Hermione finished.

"Damn, so it's true then. I was just reliving his moment?" Harry said disappointedly.

"We still need to look into it further." Hermione replied.

"Not another research!" Ron whined.

"Ron, honestly you're beginning to get on my nerves more then Malfoy." Hermione said. Ron narrowed his eyes at her and gave her what-did-you-say look.

"Excuse me?" Ron said.

"Would you two stop fighting! Shit, we got class to get to." Harry said sternly and began walking off without them. Hermione and Ron quickly caught up but none of them spoke. They entered Defense Against the Dark Arts room and waited for the new professor to show up. Every year it seemed that they had a new professor but wasn't mentioned by the Head Master at the ceremony. When they all sat down together, a group of Slytherins walked in, Draco being the head of them. He gave Hermione a long hard look before sitting all the way in the back.

After a minute, the door slammed open and Professor Snape walked in. He closed all the curtains and then stared at the class with a satisfied smirk.

"It seems class that we are having a temporary problem. So for the rest of this term I will be teaching you this class." He announced.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all groaned at the same time, along with half the class. The Slytherins seemed to be happy about this, which meant more torment for Harry Potter. She felt bad for him, this was his favorite class and to have the worst professor teach it was a drag. But luckily it was only for the first term.

------------------------------

During lunch break, Hermione excused herself from her friends to use the bathroom. They both nodded and started to talk to Seamus and Dean Thomas. Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and down the corridors. Hermione was so busy looking down that she hadn't noticed that Draco was walking towards her. Hermione once again bumped into him accidently.

"Didn't I tell you to watch where you're going, Granger?" Draco said coldly. Hermione decided not to argue with him and simply nodded. Draco arched his eye brow at her in bewilderment as she tried to pass by him but he firmly grabbed her wrist. The same wrist that was still bruised.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't argue with me." Draco stated.

"So? Isn't that what you want? To win a stupid argument." Hermione said annoyed.

"Obviously but I enjoy a good fight." Draco hissed. Hermione pulled her wrist away from him and stared at him confused. Draco was acting odd and she didn't like it one bit.

"I don't care, I don't want to fight." Hermione said.

"Well I owe you." Draco said calmly walking closer to her. Hermione ended up against the wall and she wasn't liking this situation at all.

"Owe me what?" Hermione asked confused once more.

"For knocking me out cold." Draco hissed. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, why hadn't she figured that out? All this time he annoyed her was just to get back at her.

"If you weren't acting like jerk, that wouldn't have happened." Hermione retorted.

"That's not all you did. You also invaded my privacy not to mention caused me a detention on the first day. That doesn't look good on my record." Draco sneered.

"Oh, so suddenly it's important to you that you're a Prefect. If you accepted my truce then that wouldn't have happened." Hermione replied back.

"Ha! Like I said before, I don't make truce with-"

"-a mudblood." Hermione finished. "I know, please tell me something I don't know." She said irritated.

"Well, if I walked closer like this..." Draco said inching closer to her that once again he was invading her space. "...I can do something to you that will make your skin crawl." Hermione swallowed her saliva, what was he trying to do? She didn't want to be touched by him.

"Yeah, make my skin crawl in disgust." Hermione spat.

"No, wrong. Make your skin crawl in lust." Draco said planting one hand on her waist. The sudden contact made heat climb her body. Hermione tried to move away but he was too strong and felt like she was trapped. Draco then took his other hand and pressed it against the wall near her head making her now completely trapped. "What a predicament we're in." Draco said with a evil smirk.

"Hands off!" Hermione said sternly slapping his hand from her waist but his hand didn't move.

"Don't you dare slap me, mudblood." Draco said angrily clawing his fingers into her waist.

"Ow!" Hermione winced. This guy was a definite abuser and she didn't want him any closer to her then he already was. "You stupid git! That hurt."

"Of course it did." Draco said clawing dipper into her waist. Hermione winced again and raised her hand to slap him but once again Draco grabbed her wrist. This time just holding it there. "Do you always solve your problems with a slap?"

"Get off me." Hermione hissed.

"Or what?" Draco said coldly. He dipped his head closer to hers and made eye contact. His grey eyes were not only cold but was full of lust, lust she was not interested in.

"Please, just let me go." Hermione said. He didn't reply back as his head inched closer to her face. Hermione eyes widen with shock, he was trying to kiss her. Not unless she did something to him first. Hermione raised her right knee and hit him in the groin. Draco stepped back in pain and glared at her in anger.

"Oh fuck!" Draco said slamming his fist against the wall while his other hand held his groin.

"Serves you right!" Hermione said angrily and walked off before he could try anything else. Hermione realized she was half holding her breath. She tried to not think about how she actually enjoyed his closeness and how she anticipated for the kiss he was going to give her. She never wanted her first kiss to be with him, or in that kind of situation. Hermione always expected that someday prince charming will sweep her off her feet and Draco was definitely not that kind of prince. Hermione headed back to the Great Hall angrily, how in the world could she enjoy that closeness? Where was her mind going?


	6. The Painful Mark

Chapter 6: The Painful Mark

Three weeks passed by since her encounter with Draco. Ever since that day he had stayed far away from her, ignored her and even stopped his insults. Harry and Ron hadn't noticed anything different with her or Draco. They seemed so excited about their first Quidditch practice, since the judges were going to have a word with the players from each house. Hermione tried to be happy for them but the truth was she felt left out and lonely, this was the time she needed girlfriends. Although Ginny and Luna were nice friends to talk to, they weren't like Harry and Ron.

Hermione strolled to the library that Saturday and decided to read quietly. Once again she found herself a secluded area and she sat down. Hermione took out a book from her school bag and settled comfortably and read. But before she even read a line, Draco walked over and saw her. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to pay attention to her book.

"Granger, we need to talk." Hermione looked up from her book and stared at him coldly.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"This!" Draco passed her a picture of Draco leaning in to kiss her. Hermione glared at him, she felt violated, abused and most importantly taken advantage of. Was that why he tried to make a move on her that day? It explained a lot and Hermione was getting angry again. Draco was capable of switching her to this mood very often.

"What the hell is this?" Hermione said. "How dare you try to use-"

"-did it ever occur to you that it wasn't me?!" Draco said angrily.

"Why on earth would I think that?! You're capable of doing something as low as this!" Hermione said pointing at the moving picture. Who ever took that picture had a perfect angle, it almost looked like they were a couple.

"For your damn information, this is posted up all over Hogwarts! And I won't let you get away with this!" Draco sneered.

"Excuse me? I did not do that! Why the hell would I try to make myself look bad?!"

"Because you wish to get something from me! But I'll be damned to let that happen!" Draco yelled.

"You're the one who was trying to get something from me!"

"I was just fucking with you!" Draco said. Hermione's stomach went in a knot, he had just admitted to her that he was fooling around. Why was this getting to her? Why was he getting to her?

"Would you two kindly leave my library?" Madame Pince, the librarian said. Hermione had forgotten that she was in the library. Her librarian probably thought she had gone crazy but she had no time to worry over that. She got up grabbing her bag and heading out the door, Draco tagging not far behind.

"Explain to me why you did this! This will look bad on me!" Draco hissed. Hermione turned around to face him once she reached the corridors.

"It looks just as bad on me as it does you! I would never do something like that! Despite what you believe." Hermione said coldly. Draco put a hand through his hair and tried to calm his self down. He placed his hands on his waist and looked down. Hermione found it rather funny that he was trying to compose himself when he usually didn't care how angry he looked.

"Listen Granger, I want to know who did this." Draco said calmly but still gritting his teeth.

"Where are the other pictures?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her angrily, grabbed her arm and dragged her through the corridors until they came upon the area where Peeves floated about. Hermione tried not to think about him and focused on the pictures pasted around the two opposite walls.

"I'm telling Dumbledore!" Hermione announced. Draco took his wand and erased all the pictures from the wall except the one in his hand.

"And get me in far more trouble?"

"Why the hell would you get in trouble? It's not like you did this...unless.." Hermione said placing a finger on her chin.

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco hissed.

"Well, I'm telling Dumbledore." Hermione replied angrily and stalled off towards Dumbledore's office. Draco caught up to her and didn't say anything until they reached a spiral staircase.

"I wanted to catch the person myself!"

"Like you can catch anything." Hermione said sarcastically. Before she had the chance to knock on the large wooden doors, the Head Master stepped out as though he expected them.

"Ms.Granger? Mr.Malfoy?" Dumbledore said quizzically.

"Sir, we have a problem." Hermione said. The professor nodded and waited for Hermione to continue.

"You see someone has taken a picture of me and Malfoy and posted it along the walls of the corridors." Hermione replied. Draco took out the picture in his robe pocket and gave it to Dumbledore. The head master glanced at it and frowned slightly.

"I see, and you two wouldn't know anything about the culprits?" The professor asked. Hermione shook her head and Draco reluctantly shook his head too. "It seems that I can catch the person who violated the school rules soon enough, but I suggest that you two not to get intimate in the school halls." Hermione cringed at the thought of her lovable head master think she was getting intimate with Draco Malfoy. Draco just nodded angrily and walked down the spiral staircase.

"Sir, it's not what you think." Hermione said the moment Draco left.

"Don't worry, Ms.Granger. Your secret is safe with me." The head master said and winked. Hermione nodded and left as well, she was angry and shamed. Hermione walked down the corridors with little student's moving about and found Harry and Ron speaking to a seventh yearer, who probably was their coach.

"Hermione!" Harry said greeting her after the coach left and Ron looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hello you two." Hermione said. "How was practice?"

"Okay." Harry said.

"Has the mark left yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, but if this was just some damn dream experience thing, why is it still on me?" Harry replied.

"Maybe there's more then what we know." Ron said. Hermione smiled, that was the first time he hadn't complained and actually said something positive.

"He's right, what if there's more to it. What about Halloween night?" Hermione asked. Harry scratched his head and thought about it for a while. Hermione could tell he wasn't sure what will happen that night when it was only four weeks away.

"I don't know. I wonder where they will initiate him and what if I get initiated as well?" Harry said.

"True, what if? Hmm...we will just have to wait and see. I don't want you to become a death eater but we got to figure something out." Hermione replied.

"Why don't we try and stop Malfoy?" Ron said.

"How?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"I don't know." Ron said and shrugged. "Let's go and eat. I'm hungry." Hermione nodded and began to walk towards the Great Hall. Harry didn't say anything the whole way there, maybe he was thinking the same thoughts as her. How will they stop Malfoy from becoming a Death Eater?

------------------------------

For the following two weeks, Hermione forgotten about Draco and the Death Eater initiation. She ended up becoming busy with school work and Harry and Ron became busy with their practices. That evening Hermione was informed she had a meeting with Professor McGonagal after dinner. She had no idea what the meeting was about but Hermione was anxious all the while.

"Why you eating so fast?" Ron asked watching Hermione chew her chicken vigorously.

"I have a meeting to get to." Hermione said after she swallowed the contents in her mouth.

"What meeting?" Harry asked looking over at them.

"I don't know yet." Hermione replied and continued to finish her food. Ron and Harry both shrugged and also ate quietly for the duration of the time. Afterwards Hermione walked quietly down the corridor towards the professor's office. As she strolled, thinking to herself she noticed Draco and his two body guards approaching her direction. Draco had left her alone ever since the incident with the pictures and the head master hasn't said anything about the person who has done it. Not a lot of people found out because Draco had seen it the moment it was put on, luckily. Hermione did her best not to stare at him as she turned the corner.

"I'll be off boys, don't do anything stupid." Draco ordered and the next thing she knew he caught up with her also turning the corner.

"Why are you following me?" Hermione asked.

"I would never follow you, I happen to have a meeting." Draco replied with a sneer.

"Oh bloody great! I have a meeting too!" Hermione said. Draco looked at her angrily and kept quiet until they both reached Professor McGonagal's office. The professor looked up from her desk when she saw the two of them and ushered them in. They both walked over to her desk and stood there solemnly.

"Ms.Granger and Mr.Malfoy, I would like to ask a favor of you." She said sternly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there are a few forth year student's in my classes and other classes who have difficulty in their studies. I've noticed this and was wondering, since you two are top student's, would you like to be tutors?" She asked. Hermione gave her a weak smile, she liked to help others especially in studying. Hermione did good when it came to Ron and Harry so maybe it would be fun. Not only that, she would have something to do during Harry and Ron's Quidditch practices.

"I would love to." Hermione replied. Draco who had been glaring the whole time, snorted at Hermione's response.

"Figures! Professor I'm not-"

"-I understand that you have a lot of things to do already but Ms.Granger can not do this alone." Professor McGonagal interrupted.

"Why can't someone else help her?"

"All right, if you feel that strongly against the idea, I understand. Hermione I guess it is up to you alone. Good night." The professor said sternly. Draco smirked and walked ahead of Hermione out the door.

"You're an ass." Hermione said the moment they left. Draco twirled around and glared at her.

"What?!" Draco said annoyed.

"You heard me clearly. You. Are. An. Ass!"

"How the hell am I an ass? Because I couldn't help you out with this stupid tutoring?" Draco asked.

"Hell yea!" Hermione thought that was obvious enough. Sure she didn't want to spend time with him because he was the worst thing next to Voldemort but then again she couldn't do it all on her own. She needed help and he was the only other student that was just as good as her. Hermione glared at him with so much hate that Draco ended up laughing. She looked at him confused, why was he laughing?

"So pathetic. Do I look the least bit interested in helping stupid forth yearers? I got other important things to do." Draco sneered inching close to her. Hermione stood her ground hands on her waist. She decided to give in, he was just going to continue to argue with her and she knew she would be the better person if she just let this whole thing drop.

"You're right. You have so much more important things to do." Hermione said mockingly and passed by him and this time Draco didn't hold her back. Hermione went to the Gryfindor common room to find her friends and tell them what she would be doing. When she got there, they weren't around but Dean and Seamus were.

"Hey guys." Hermione said nicely. They both looked up from their game of magical cards and stared at her.

"Oh, hi Hermione." Seamus said smiling at her. Dean nodded his head and went back do dealing.

"Have you seen Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No." Dean said shaking his head. Seamus thought about it for a second and also shook his head.

"Okay." Hermione said quickly and walked by them and sat down at the couch. There was hardly any one in the common room and she felt rather bored. After a few minutes of staring into space Harry and Ron walked in laughing. Harry saw her sitting down and came over to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said a bit out of place. Ron stared at her for a while then brushed his hair behind his ear.

"What was the meeting about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I have to tutor some students." Hermione replied.

"That's good, you can put your skills to use." Ron said. Hermione snapped her head at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked.

"I was just complimenting! Why do girls always take things the wrong way!" Ron said irritated. Hermione was about to argue but closed her mouth and began to walk out of the room. Harry and Ron ran out after her.

"You mad now?" Ron asked catching up to her.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" Hermione said dryly. Harry and Ron didn't answer and followed her outside towards Hagrid's hut when Hermione noticed from the corner of her eye Draco sitting by the lake, alone. He was the most complicating person she has ever met and yet as much as she tried to forget that he exists, he pops up out of no where.

"Hermione, it wasn't meant to be a rude comment..." Harry said trying to defend Ron but suddenly stopped and grabbed his arm. "Ow!" Harry winced in pain.

"What? What's wrong Harry?" Hermione said worriedly. Harry rolled his school dress shirt up and stared at the mark which was glowing red.

"It's burning." Harry said staring at it while biting his lip to hold out another scream.

"Guys." Ron said but Hermione ignored him and stared at Harry's mark with shock and fear. This mark was becoming stranger by the second.

"How badly?" Hermione asked as Harry kneeled down on the floor and she settled down next to him on the ground. Blood began to slowly ooze out of his skin. Hermione could almost feel the pain his face was expressing.

"Guys!" Ron said a bit louder.

"It hurts really bad. Shit! Fuck!" Harry winced. Hermione took off her school tie and started to wrap his arm with it. Harry winced in pain again and she was getting more worried by the second.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing." Hermione suggested. Harry nodded and raised himself up with his other arm.

"Guys!!!" Ron screamed.

"WHAT!" Hermione and Harry said at the same time turning their heads over at Ron. Ron felt satisfied that they finally paid attention to him and pointed out to the lake.

"Look! Malfoy." Ron said. Hermione and Harry turned their glances over at Draco who was on his knees holding his arm. Hermione could see the pain and angst on his face, which made her feel bad.

"Now what?" Harry said dumbfounded by the sight of Draco going through the same thing as himself. Hermione didn't reply, she couldn't pull away from what she was watching. Something from the pit of her stomach told her to walk over there and comfort him. After a few more minutes of watching him, he got up and acted like nothing had happened to him. He didn't even notice that Harry, Ron and Hermione were there. Once Draco headed back into the school, Hermione came out of her strange trance.

"Does it still hurt?" Hermione asked turning back to her friend.

"No." Harry said.

"Hmm...so if whatever that happens to you happens to him. We definitely have to stop Malfoy from becoming initiated, it's like you two share the same body." Hermione said. Ron gave a disgusted look and Harry nodded in agreement. The three of them walked back inside the school, forgetting to visit their friend Hagrid. Hermione was far to busy thinking about how she could be feeling so much sympathy for someone she hates so much. She tried to take it out of her mind but nothing seemed to work. It was a fact she had to face, she felt bad for him then and now.


	7. Unintentional Confession

**Chapter 7: Unintentional Confession**

For the following two days, Hermione had been organizing her tutoring class. She made a poster to drive the student bodies attention. She also asked Harry and Ron to encourage Gryfindor student's to join up if they needed any help. Hermione knew that if there were a lot of student's who signed up for her tutoring class maybe the professor would allow someone to help her. She didn't want to be stuck for an hour everyday after regular classes to help a hundred students alone. After she had posted up her poster on a large bulletin board near the Great Hall she went off to lunch. Harry was speaking to Ginny, and Ron wasn't there at all. They hadn't had the chance to discuss Harry's little problem but she figured they would soon enough. Hermione sat next to Ginny and Luna who was busy reading her Quibbler.

"Hi Luna." Hermione said nicely while Harry was cracking up jokes with Ginny. Luna looked up and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey there. What's new?" Luna said. Hermione picked out something to eat and looked back at her.

"Well, I just started a Tutoring class." Hermione said.

"That's good..." Luna said. "..is Harry getting in trouble this year?" Luna asked in a whisper. Hermione gave a laugh, of course Harry gets in loads of trouble. He was practically a magnet for that, but this new thing that was going on with him had to be kept quiet. Harry had even stopped talking to Dumbledore about this mark.

"No, not that I'm aware of anyway." Hermione lied. Luna nodded and went back to reading. Ginny turned around to join there conversation which ended rather quickly.

"Hey Herms, you think that I can join that tutoring class of yours?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her rather strangely. Ginny was a good student, not perfect but good enough. Then it was the factor of what she really needed help with because Hermione could only service student's who were forth yearers.

"Umm, since you're my friend and all why not? But I'm not suppose to put fifth yearers." Hermione said quietly. Ginny nodded and hugged her thankfully.

"I really need help in potions, this is really nice of you." Ginny said.

"What did you think of me? Mean?" Hermione joked. Ginny gave a I-don't-know shrug and Hermione gave another laugh. Harry who was eating quietly the whole time gazed up at Hermione momentarily. He gave her a weak smile then went back to eating. Hermione wondered what that was up with him and decided not to read to much into it, after all it was just Harry.

After lunch, Hermione headed to the Prefects common room and before she got there a Slytherin seventh year student name Blaise Zabini walked up to her. Hermione arched her eyebrow at him. What did he want? Wasn't he friends with Draco?

"Hello Granger." Blaise said.

"Umm...hi." Hermione said unsure of his motives.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like I'm going to bite you or something."

"You never know these days." Hermione replied. It made him laugh and Hermione found his laugh rather cute, he wasn't bad to look at either. He had pitch black hair, fair skin and nice bright blue eyes.

"I know you share a house with Draco and I was just wondering if you knew if he was inside?" Blaise said. Hermione thought about the last time she saw Draco, which was in the morning when he was fighting for the bathroom with her. Hermione looked back at him and shook her head.

"No, I don't think he is. But I'll check for you." Hermione replied. Blaise gave her a smile, which made his features look a lot more attractive. She wondered why a Slytherin was being nice to her.

"Thanks, Granger. Bye." Blaise said and walked off quickly. Hermione thought that was the strangest thing that ever happened to her but it couldn't mean anything. He was simply looking for his friend. Once Hermione entered the common room she found Ron sitting there sulking. She arched her eye brow and walked over and sat next to him. Ron didn't look at her and he just sat there arms over his chest, staring into space.

"Ron?" Hermione said quietly shaking his shoulder. Ron didn't budge, he didn't even respond. Hermione didn't understand what was possibly bothering him but then again he usually was a moody person.

"Ronald! What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't answer her again, she was getting angry herself. Why was he acting this way? Why hadn't Harry said anything about it? Does Harry even know?

"Fine! Just be moody, you know where I am if you feel like talking to YOUR best friend." Hermione said calmly and left him alone. She set her school bag down on the floor of her room and decided to read for the next hour until her next class. Half way through reading some of her arithmetic notes, Ron walked in from the joined door. Hermione set her book on her lap and smiled at him.

"So you ready to talk?" Hermione asked. Ron put his hands in his pockets and looked down. It seemed he was fighting with himself because he couldn't even look up at her.

"Hermione...it's about Malfoy." Ron said. Hermione became worried, what if he found about those stupid pictures that meant absolutely nothing.

"So the reason why you're moody is because of Mal-" Ron threw her a photo from his pocket and it happened to be the one that Draco showed her that day. Hermione gasped and looked up at him. How did he find it? Why hadn't Draco destroyed it?

"Mind telling me what this is?" Ron asked angrily.

"How did you find this?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"HERMIONE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Ron yelled.

"He forced himself on me!" Hermione cried out. Ron was completely upset and his face was beginning to redden.

"He forced himself on you?! HE FORCED HIMSELF ON YOU! I swear when I get my hands on that scum bag, and he goes around spreading rumors!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. She had no idea about any rumors and she still wanted to know about how he found this picture.

"Remember when you sneaked in his room? He's making it sound like you're some whore! I can't believe it! I swear when I catch him alone he's d-"

"-WHAT! That's just fucking great! And you heard him say this?"

"No! I heard his stupid girlfriend or whatever she is to him say it."

"Who?!"

"Pansy-"

"-FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

"I know, fuck the world, fuck him and most importantly fuck!" Ron said with a bit of humor. Hermione gave a weak smile, Ron was a complete joker. He couldn't stay mad for long and neither will she. Hermione swore to herself she would kill Malfoy when she had the chance. Most likely tonight.

"Ron, I'll handle him." Hermione said calmly after a while. Ron sat down beside her on her bed and stared at her sadly.

"I'm sorry for that, I just never meant to get all moody about it. I guess that's just how I-"

"-It's okay Ron. He's ruining my good reputation. How did you find this picture?"

"Someone owled it to me."

"Oh my god. Someone is trying to ruin my life! Ron I told Dumbledore about the pictures, someone is trying to make me look really bad. What about Harry?"

"He doesn't know, the owl was addressed to me and him but I got it alone."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"I'll hurt him if you want, really badly. Make him beg for his dad-"

"-that's it Ron! Oh you're a genius!" Hermione said hugging him.

"What the hell? What did I say?" Ron asked baffled.

"I'll get him back." Hermione said smiling. She knew what would tick him off and it was the one thing he couldn't stand people talking about. Hermione looked over at Ron who stared at her worriedly.

"Hermione, I hope you don't plan to tell him about us being there." Ron said.

"No, not at all. Don't worry Ron." Hermione said smiling and got off her bed. "Let's get to class, we shouldn't be keeping Snapes waiting." Ron reluctantly followed her to their next class.

Hermione caught Draco's eyes who seemed to be smirking at something, she wanted to kill him, make him hurt so badly...but for now she had to keep cool. Professor Snapes walked in a minute later snarling at the students as usual.

"Class! I have no patients with student's today so I would like you all to get into groups and start the project I had assigned today!" Snapes hissed. Hermione leaned back in her seat and waited for the professor to sit down at his desk.

"Hi Hermione." Neville said quietly sitting down next to her in the empty seat. She gave a quick smile at him then read the instructions on the board.

"Can you go get the materials?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded and walked off.

"Are you getting poor defenseless boys to assist you? Must mean you'd be giving them a little something something." Draco said across from her, Pansy sat next to him snickering at his comment and Hermione lost control in that second.

"You mother fucker! I hate you, you act all big and bad trying to humiliate me but let me tell you something at least I don't go running to daddy dearest. And after you do you get physically abused by him. Serves you right for treating others like crap you number one fucker!" Hermione screamed angrily. Snapes stood up and stared at her for her outburst. The whole class stared at her surprised and shocked while Draco lost all color in his face. He stood there, speechless and most importantly so much hate in his eyes.

"MS.GRANGER! Fifty points for your outburst and harsh language! Also a well deserved detention tonight!" Professor Snape hissed.

"But!" Hermione said angrily. What about her tutoring class? Professor McGonagal would get really mad if she didn't show up for the first day to help the students.

"No buts! Unless you would like another fifty points taken away from your house!" Professor Snape hissed. Harry who was sitting behind her grabbed her shoulder and forced her back down on her seat. She was beyond angry, she wanted to murder everyone at the moment. She shrugged Harry's hand and sat there for the next hour not speaking to anyone. After classes though, Hermione was caught alone by Draco, Pansy and his two bodyguards.

"Trying to insult me in class, are we?" Draco hissed. Hermione wished her two friends were here to back her up but then again she can defend herself. She was no whimp or a coward.

"Was it that obvious?" Hermione replied sarcastically. Draco narrowed his eyes at her angrily and walked up closer to her.

"Don't you dare speak about my father, ever! Or you're asking for it." Draco hissed. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and before she could say anything, Pansy intervened.

"Mudblood, for once listen to him. Unless you want something gruesome happening. And since I'm a nice girl and all, I suggest you just stay away." Pansy said with a smirk. Hermione groaned, here she was being threatened by two Slytherins while her friends were off doing god knows what.

"What? You can't speak now?" Draco asked amused.

"If you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." Hermione hissed and tried to walk passed him but he firmly grabbed her by the arms.

"I am seriously warning you Granger, just fucking leave me alone." Draco said coldly. Although he was telling her to buzz off, Hermione read something else in his eyes; concern. Why would he be concerned for her? Hermione shook that silly thought away and nodded.

"You win, Malfoy. Again! I will leave you alone like I have for all my years here but I suggest you stop spreading rumors about me." Hermione said calmly. Draco took his hands away from her and stared at her confused.

"Rumors?" Draco asked.

"Yes rumors! Pansy here went off telling everyone I'm a whore and I slept in your room." Hermione said angrily. Pansy gasped pressing her hands to her face as though she was innocent while Draco gave her a strange look before turning back to her.

"I didn't spread rumors! I heard it from your Gryfindor bitches." Pansy said shocked.

"Like why would I believe you!" Hermione replied.

"Maybe because it was Lavender! The one who posted pictures of you!" Pansy replied.

"What!!" Hermione said shocked, appalled, confused and down right angry.

"PANSY! YOU KNEW ABOUT THE PICTURES!" Draco yelled. Pansy again gasped and slapped her hand to her mouth.

"Oops!" Pansy said guiltily. "...Draco its not what you think, I saw her asking Creeves for his camera. And then when you told me about it-"

"-but you couldn't even bother to tell me who did it?" Draco said angrily. Hermione was so busy trying to register everything in that she forgotten about Draco and Pansy. Hermione stormed away while the two bickered. She walked past Ginny and Neville, accidently pushing him. Finally she made it to the Gryfindor common room. She found Lavender yapping happily with Pavarti and some fifth year girls.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Hermione screamed and plunged on her. She started pounding on her face while Lavender screamed pulling Hermione's long curly hair. Pavarti tried to break it up but was having no luck. Suddenly she felt hands around her waist pulling her out. Hermione kept kicking and punching, satisfied that Lavender had a bruised eye and lip, Hermione slowly calmed down and clawed off of whoever was holding her. A crowd of Gryfindors began to form in the common room.

"What is the matter with you!" Dean yelled instantly letting her go. Hermione ran over to Lavender who was being helped up by Pavarti and slapped her hard across the face. Lavender got angry and fisted Hermione. Then they both got into another cat fight while Dean and Seamus tried to break them up. Hermione landed a perfect kick in her stomach before ending up kicking and punching the air.

"STOP THIS! NOW!" Seamus yelled. Hermione calmed down and glared at the bruised Lavender. Hermione tried to fix her tangled, outrageous hair.

"What is wrong with you Hermione?" Pavarti asked baffled at her behavior.

"I swear to god you're good as dead, bitch!." Hermione hissed then tried once more to jump on her but Seamus was too quick and held her firmly against his chest.

"What is seriously up here?" Dean asked.

"It's that bitch! All her fault I hate her! I never did anything to her!" Hermione said angrily.

"What's her fault?" Seamus asked. Lavender just stood there holding her hand to her face, glaring back at Hermione.

"She called me a whore, spread rumors about Malfoy and me sleeping together!" Hermione hissed.

"What! I did no such-"

"-the hell you did! You took Colins camera and tried to snoop around taking pictures of me and Malfoy then posting it up all over the school!"

"Is that true?" Pavarti asked gasping at her friend.

"NO! She's a liar and a tramp!" Lavender yelled.

"WOAH! what is going on?" Ron said walking over to the crowd with Harry.

"Ron, it was her! She did it! It was her who spread the rumors and took the pictures!" Hermione said pointing her hand at her.

"What pictures?" Harry asked confused but no one heard him.

"She did?" Ron said shocked then looked at her and asked, "Why would you do that?"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND HERE IS A WHORE AND A LIAR!" Lavender yelled. Hermione pretended she never heard her say that she was Ron's girlfriend but paid attention to the fact that she was being called a whore when she didn't even do anything at all. Not so much as even a damn kiss and here Lavender stood thinking she went as far as the bed. Hermione knew she was book worm, and sleeping around was the last thing on her mind. Why would Malfoy even be interested in her? He only did the things he did because he wanted to see her squirm, why couldn't Lavender understand that? Or was she jealous of her for some weird sick reason?

"Don't call her a whore!" Harry hissed.

"I can't believe this!" Lavender said then turned around over to Pavarti. "I'm telling you, I heard her making plans with Malfoy! And now she's denying it and lying to her two friends." Lavender explained. Pavarti didn't know who to believe, she just stared at everyone.

"I think it's best that we take Lavender to the hospital wing." Seamus said as though she was some crazed lunatic and began escorting her out of the common room but before she left she gave Hermione a threatening look. Harry and Ron turned to look at her shocked and speechless. The crowd became less and for some reason Ron gave her a hug. Hermione overwhelmed with anger, shame, and humiliation began to cry. She never cried, she wasn't like most girls but this was just too much. Hermione just lay her head on Ron's chest and cried her eyes out.

"I knew going to his room was a bad idea." Ron said calmly patting her back.

"Here comes the big fat 'I told you so'" Hermione said.

"Hermione, all you did was try to help me. So don't feel bad. Lavender is just being a bitch." Harry reassured. Hermione gave a weak smile and stepped away from Ron. She gave Harry a thankful hug and excused herself for some privacy. She needed some time to cool off before she ended up strangling Lavender in the hospital bed.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Well, I liked this chapter because of the cat fight. Lol. I wanted to make Hermione a strong person, so obviously a fight is what she needed. Anywho. I already wrote the next two chapters which I might add is really cool. 

**Sneak Peak On Next Chapter:**

_"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Draco yelled back. Hermione watched him as he disappeared into the woods. Hermione bit her lip, what if something happened to him? She looked back at her school then where Draco had walked through. Being the Gryfindor that she was, she ran after him. _

_Hermione had no idea which way he went, the only thing she could do was follow her instincts and keep a sharp look out. It was beginning to get cold and Hermione had just realized that she was bleeding from her chest._

He he he...Wait till I post it. But first review!


	8. The Savior

Chapter 8: The Savior

That night Professor Snapes left Hermione alone in the potions class room for detention. She had an hour to make the class room look spic and span. She was told to wash the desks, wash the chalk board, wash the cauldrens and if the professor didn't return by then, she was to mop the floor. It was brutal, and most importantly unfair. But reluctantly, Hermione silently got to work for the next hour, she did everything she was told and even double checked.

After everything was cleaned up and ordered, the professor walked in. He gave an inspection then gestured her out the door without a word. Hermione was thankful for that, she didn't want a lecture from him. Not tonight, she went through to much girl drama in one day. Draco had reported to Dumbledore about Lavender and he had given her a month's worth of detention. Professor McGonagal was told about this and she was extremely angry at Lavender's behavior as well as Hermione's actions. The head master thankfully excused her of any consequences for knocking out Lavender which made her really angry but Hermione didn't care.

Hermione walked down the corridors, she figured it was eleven in the night by now. She came upon Peeves who was being stupid once again and annoying two fifth yearers who were walking around.

"PEEVES! Leave them alone!" Hermione ordered. Peeves turned around and smiled. "You two get to bed right now!" Hermione commanded to the two students, although she wasn't a Head Girl she still had her Prefect duties.

"Ah...fresh meat!" Peeves said with an annoying laugh once they ran off. He hovered over her head, planning on something devious.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione hissed. Then with that she ran as fast as she could to her Prefects common room. Hermione stopped momentarily to take a breath of air at the bottom of the staircase leading to the Prefects tower. She then heard someone coming out of the portrait hole and Hermione hid behind a corner to watch. It was Draco, he seemed preoccupied and quickly walked down the steps and towards the entrance of the school.

"What is he up to?" Hermione whispered to herself. She had no time to alert her friends, so she followed slowly behind him. When he reached outside he took a glance around and continued down the path to the Forbidden Forest. Hermione waited until she could come though the entrance door and when he was completely far away, she stepped out and followed him.

Hermione ended up following him deep into the forest and she was beginning to fear what he was up to. Draco left the path he was taking and walked in another direction. When she tired to pick up her pace to catch up to him she was trapped by something invisible. The thing wrapped around her waist and slung her off her feet. Hermione out of fear, screamed at the top of her lungs. Draco was out of sight and now she was sure no one could help her. Hermione touched the thing that was holding her and she found that it was invisible web. She tried to cut the web off of her with her wand but was getting no where.

Hermione tried every spell she could think of but the web held her firmly as she dangled in the air. The next thing she knew a large, black, hairy spider with eight red bulging eyes came down from a tree across from her. Hermione out of shock, disgust and fear screamed once more. A moment later, she heard some footsteps walking over and she looked downward to see it was Draco.

"Granger?" Draco asked confused and surprised, he looked above his head at her were she swung in midair.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said loudly out of relief. He glared at her, he couldn't see the spider that was right behind him climbing down a tree. She suddenly lost her voice, she wanted to warn him but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She pointed behind him, but he just stared at her strangely.

"What are you doing in midair?" Draco asked suspiciously. The spider had now came down and was crawling towards him.

"S-s-spider!!!" Hermione stuttered in a terrified scream. This time Draco got the picture and spun around facing a spider who was an inch away from him. Draco became pale in the face, he held out his wand. Hermione who got back her senses tried once more to cut herself off of the invisible web. "Whatever you do, don't let him bite you!" Hermione yelled. She didn't know if Draco was even listening to her but she had to get herself down, somehow.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled and the spider became unconscious. Hermione's eyes widen in horror, he wasn't suppose to do that, it would only cause more spiders to come. Draco looked up at her, glaring. "Why are you in midair?" Draco asked.

"Invisible web." Hermione replied. Draco brushed his blond hair back in frustration and then pointed his wand at her. He used a spell to get her out of the web that she never heard of and she fell on the ground hard on her ass.

"Ow!" Hermione yelped in pain. Draco just stood there watching her with so much anger. Hermione got up and dusted the dirt off and stared back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I..ah...umm..you see..I.." Hermione stuttered.

"You were following me!" Draco yelled at her angrily.

"Don't fucking flatter yourself! I was not." Hermione replied then she looked down at the frozen spider and remembered. "You shouldn't have done that!" Hermione said pointing to the unconscious spider.

"Why the hell not?" Draco asked.

"Because you're going to cause the rest of them to-" Before Hermione had the chance to answer him, ten large spiders began to appear. Draco turned around to face what she was looking at and jumped back.

"FUCK! Granger you have a lot of explaining to do when we get back."

"That's if we get back." Hermione squeaked. She hated spiders, just as much as Ron did but usually she was able to handle spiders, but this...this was ten gigantic spiders. Not your average household ones. Hermione ended up grabbing Draco's arm out of fear. He looked down at her and smirked.

"What? Are you fucking scared?" Draco asked mockingly. Hermione nodded, she didn't care if he was going to use it against her later on. She wanted to live, not die because of spiders. Draco shook his head and stared back at the spiders who were slowly inching closer to them. They surrounded them in a circle and Hermione had no idea what to do.

Unexpectedly one of the larger spiders jumped out at them, Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as hairy long black legs cut through her school uniform sweater causing her to fly ten feet. Her back made a horrible impact on the ground causing her to groan in pain. Draco on the other hand began to curse the spiders one by one.

"Don't-" Hermione yelled.

"STUPEFY!" Draco hadn't heard her and cursed a spider near him.

"You shouldn't-"

"STUPEFY!" Draco did it once more. Then out of no where more spiders began to appear. Hermione picked herself up and ran to Draco. She grabbed his wand before he could make another attack.

"Are you bloody mad!" Hermione screamed.

"I'm trying to save your fucking ass!" Draco yelled back, taking his wand from her. Before she had the chance to reply, Draco was hoisted by an invisible web. As she stared up at him, another large spider came down and trapped her between their legs. Hermione screamed once more as eight red beaming eyes looked at her with their claw-like mouth inch closer to her face.

"GRANGER!" Draco screamed.

"MALFOY!" Hermione yelled back in fear as it crushed her with it's weight. The spider made a twitching sound and the next thing she knew, the spider was flung off of her. Draco had freed himself and attacked the spider. He came over to her, grabbed her arms and held her firmly against his chest. He then put a defense charm around himself and her. Hermione watched as one by one spiders flung back once they began to approach them. Draco began to lead the shocked and amazed Hermione through the forest. Slowly the spiders had began to give up and crawled away into the darkness of the woods.

Once they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Draco let her go and also took down the defense charm. Hermione stared up at him, she was speechless. But she somehow needed to know if he was okay.

"Malfoy-"

"-not a word!" Draco hissed. Hermione closed her mouth and they both stood there. Draco put a hand through his hair and breathed in deep. "You could have died tonight." Draco said after a minute of silence.

"Thanks?" Hermione said unsure weather she was saying the right thing or not.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING FOLLOWING ME?!" Draco screamed in frustration making her jump back in surprise.

"I..ah.."

"Granger! This is serious! I do not appreciate you snooping around following me. Just leave me the fuck alone!" Draco hissed angrily. Hermione stared at him, this was hopeless, yet expected. Hermione couldn't tell him her real reasons, she had promised Harry and Ron. Draco then looked over at the clock tower and cursed under his breath. For a moment there, when she was being saved by him she almost thought he was human but now watching him she couldn't understand why she ever did. Draco went back into the forest silently and Hermione's jaw dropped. Why was he going back?

"Where you-"

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Draco yelled back. Hermione watched him as he disappeared into the woods. Hermione bit her lip, what if something happened to him? She looked back at her school then where Draco had walked through. Being the Gryfindor that she was, she ran after him.

Hermione had no idea which way he went, the only thing she could do was follow her instincts and keep a sharp look out. It was beginning to get cold and Hermione had just realized that she was bleeding from her chest. The spider really had cut her badly. A moment later, she heard a crack of a twig and she went in it's direction. She was being stupid, she thought. What if a rage of spiders come attacking her this time, alone?

Finally Hermione had come to see a source of light ahead of her. She walked over to it, making sure she didn't make a sound and was low to the ground. Hermione realized that the area the light was coming from was a bunch of hooded men. Hermione hid behind a tree and watched closely and carefully.

In total there were five hooded men who Hermione guessed were Death Eaters. They were in a half circle and the person in the center was Draco Malfoy. He was kneeling on the floor in front of one of the hooded men. He stared at the ground as the hooded man in front of him showed himself. It was none other then their Dark Lord, Voldemort. His skin was scaly and dark as his eyes were bright red and gruesome.

"Stand up!" Voldemort ordered in a unearthly kind of voice that would make your skin crawl in fear. Draco obeyed silently and stood up straight in front of him.

"Now, Draco. How has your mark come along?" Voldemort asked.

"Just the way you wanted it." Draco replied sternly.

"Good, good. Now I just need to have a few more things adjusted and then we can carry on with the task. Lucius!." Voldemort said. Quickly one of the hooded men appeared beside Draco.

"Yes sir?" Lucius replied.

"How is Potter coming along with this?" Voldemort asked.

"I-I wouldn't know, sir." Lucius replied. Voldemort then laughed evilly, it seemed that Lucius had no idea what was going and Hermione couldn't see the expression on his face.

"Of course you don't! Only I do!" Voldemort said loudly. He then stared around the group of servants. "You see, I have come up with a plan. Quiet simple in deed. I will make Harry Potter one of us!" All the servants of the Dark Lord gasped and murmured in disbelief.

"Certainly that isn't what-" Lucius begun.

"SILENCE! I make the rules here Lucius. Don't ever speak out of turn! Crucio!" Voldemort roared. Draco's eyes widen as he watched his father fall to the floor, screaming in pain. Voldemort continued speaking while Lucius was on the ground. "Now, what I have done to Draco here was a test. But come the night of Halloween, when he is initiated into the circle. So will Harry!"

Hermione's eyes widen in horror, shock and disbelief. Her best friend will end up like them if she didn't do anything about it. Hermione watched Voldemort lift the curse from Lucius Malfoy and Draco stood there silently, but with so much emotions in his eyes. She couldn't tell what he was thinking about but all she knew was that she had to stop him from becoming one of them.

"Draco we will see you on the night of Halloween here at midnight. Do not be late!" Voldemort hissed and disappeared in thin air. Lucius and the others also followed quickly and disappeared. Draco was left standing there alone in the clearing. Hermione waited a few more minutes, then walked out of her hiding spot. Draco must have heard her because his head snapped up to see her.

"Granger?" Malfoy said confused. Hermione stood right in front of him, she didn't know why she stood there watching him the way she was but something about his grey eyes were different.

"Malfoy I just wanted to really thank you back there." Hermione said calmly. Draco watched her for a second longer then his dark cold glare came back. His face twisted into hatred and Hermione knew she made a mistake for walking over to him.

"YOU FOLLOWED ME! AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Draco yelled angrily.

"I had to! I was worried-"

"-cut the crap. You came here to snoop on me so you can tell your dear friend Potty. But I'll be damned if he finds out!" Draco yelled.

"He already knows! He knows a lot more then you think!" Hermione screamed back. Draco froze, and watched her. He seemed to be unsure of what to say to her. Then he began to walk back to Hogwarts and Hermione followed right behind him. They were both silent the whole time as they walked through the forest. But once they came to the school grounds Draco twirled around to Hermione.

"NOTHING happened tonight. You got that mudblood?" Draco sneered. Hermione decided it was better then to argue with him about it and it wasn't like she wasn't use to him calling her names.

"Okay." Hermione said quietly. Draco shook his head and turned to leave. Hermione watched him walk back to the school entrance, she had no idea what to do now. Should she tell Harry and Ron about what happened tonight? Or should she try and get Draco to change his mind about becoming a Death Eater? Hermione hugged herself and began to walk back inside as well. This had been one hell of a night for her.


	9. The Nice Guy

**Authors Notes:** Awwww! I feel like going on a strike. I'm not getting alot of reviews but I thank those who have. And honestly I just have the need to know that my story matters. Lol. It's just something an author feels. Now as usual I'm a few chapters ahead of you guys and if I get alot of reviews for this chapter I promise to upload the next one quickly. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: The Nice Guy**

Hermione woke up feeling a pain in her chest and noticed her night gown had blood stains. She almost fainted at the sight of blood but remembered that last night she got hurt. Hermione quickly got up from bed and took her toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, school robes and towel. It was six in the morning and she hoped no one would be awake at this hour. She made her way downstairs and turned right to the bathroom. But the moment her hand touched the door knob, Draco opened it from the inside.

"I didn't know anyone was-"

"-save it!" Draco said calmly and stepped aside. Hermione didn't know why she couldn't argue with him the way she usually did but just nodded and waited for him to pick his things up and leave. As Draco turned around once more and brushed against her, Hermione fell back unexpectedly and the items she was carrying fell to the floor. Draco glared at her for a second then helped her up from the floor. Hermione didn't know weather she was thankful or weather she wanted to smack him for making her fall in the first place so she ended up doing nothing.

"What happened to your night gown?" Draco asked pointing to her chest. Hermione looked down and stared at the blood stains then back up at him.

"Umm...this...it's nothing really." Hermione said as she bent down to pick her things up. Draco didn't move at all which blocked her way to the door.

"I asked you, what happened to your night gown?" Draco said a bit more aggressive. Hermione looked at him confused, why does he care so much? Hermione shook her head, seriously she needed a break from all of this Draco business.

"Nothing-"

"-happened?" He asked arching his eye brow.

"I don't know why you care so much about it anyways." Hermione said getting her confidence back trying to push Draco away from her. Once she made her way inside the bathroom Draco still stood there watching her. Then he did something un-Malfoy like, he grabbed a cloth from the sink counter and began to wet it.

"Here, that cut looks pretty bad." Draco said handing her the cloth. Hermione took the cloth slowly, shocked at what he just did.

"Ah..thanks." Hermione said. Then Draco walked off and closed the door behind him. Hermione locked the door and stood in the bathroom completely confused. Last night Draco wanted to kill her for following him and now he sort of helped her. Hermione shook her head and began to get herself ready for school. The cut on above her right breast was deep. But after she washed the blood off and put a spell to take away the little sting, she felt better. When she got everything cleaned up and was ready for a new day, someone banged on the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's Ron, open the god damn door. I need to piss." Ron yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes, she didn't need to know why he needed the bathroom. She unlocked the door and Ron rushed in. He didn't even care that she was standing there because he pulled his zipper down and began to use the toilet. Hermione disgusted turned away before she saw anything.

"RON! THATS JUST SICK!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry, I really needed to go." Ron said. Hermione began to pick her things up and was about to leave when Ron was done and asked her where she was last night.

"I had some things to take care of." Hermione replied. Ron nodded and she left him in the bathroom. Pansy was outside waiting for the bathroom holding her things in her hands.

"Who's in there?" Pansy asked as she closed the door.

"Ron."

"Tell Weasley to get out. I need the bathroom." Pansy ordered. Hermione looked her up and down.

"Ask him yourself." Hermione replied. The next thing she knew Ron was running out of the bathroom holding something in his hand.

"Hermione! What the hell is this?" Ron asked showing her the blood stained night gown. Hermione had forgotten to pick that up and grabbed it from him.

"It's a night gown!" Hermione replied.

"It has blood! Hermione did some rape you?!" Ron asked in worry. Pansy stood there listening with a large smirk on her face and then quickly ran into the bathroom.

"RON! No one raped me!" Hermione cried out.

"I'm sorry, I was just scared there for a second."

"It's okay."

"What was the blood then?"

"It was just a cut. Okay? So stop worrying." Hermione reassured him by patting him on the shoulder. Ron arched his eye brow and shrugged.

"Whatever." Ron muttered and walked over to the living room. Hermione ran upstairs and put her things away then came back down to find Ron was gone. Hermione was disappointed and felt rather angry that he didn't even tell her he was leaving. She walked out of the common room and down the corridors to the Great Hall. Once she reached inside, Harry grabbed her arm and took her back out into the halls.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"WE need to talk." Harry replied.

"Okay. Talk." Hermione said crossing her arms around her chest.

"Last night I had this really creepy dream about you."

"Like what kind of dream?"

"That you were being attacked by spiders and somehow I was saving you. And then the next thing I knew I woke up."

"Really?" Hermione said surprised to hear him say that. She at the moment was afraid to confess the story of last night. She didn't know how to explain it if she could but Hermione promised herself she would figure something out to save Harry.

"Yes really, and that's not even half of the story." Harry said. Hermione listened desperately for what she feared of next. "When I woke up, I had this strange feeling so I ran off and got my map. And I saw Malfoy entering the school and a second later I saw you entering the school. Hermione, where were you last night?"

"I..uh..I was out." Hermione stuttered.

"Ron also said you weren't back after detention. What happened?"

"Harry, I can't really say right now but trust me on this for once okay?" Hermione didn't understand why she was doing this, it's not like she had anything going on with Draco. Why couldn't she just tell Harry? Harry looked at her dumbfounded and after a while nodded his head.

"Whatever." Harry muttered and walked back inside the Great Hall. Two looks of disappointment and worry in one day, how was she going to live with this? Hermione needed to talk to Draco and see if he would change his mind about being a Death Eater and if he says no, which she expects, Hermione will have to break the news to Harry and find another way of saving him. Hermione lost her appetite and left to go back into the prefect common room.

Blaise came up to her once more this time he was with Draco but that didn't seem to stop him from smiling at her.

"Hey Granger." Blaise said.

"Oh, hi." Hermione replied but her eyes were on Draco who seemed to be sending her death glares.

"Professor McGonagal wants me to help you with tutoring. You up to that?" Blaise asked. Hermione gave him a smile for being the only nice guy in Slytherin.

"Yeah, that would be good. I don't think I would have managed it alone." Hermione replied.

"Cool, see you around." Blaise said and walked off with Draco who couldn't seem to take his eyes of Hermione. She just rolled her eyes at him for being immature, was he jealous that Blaise was being nice to her? And why was Blaise being nice to her?

------------------------------ 

For the rest of the day Hermione spent her time working in class and tutoring. Blaise turned out to be really good in helping other students, even though he chose to stick to helping girls. Ginny had became fond of him, she kept asking him questions and he never minded it at all. Once all the student's left the room, she began to pick up the books and return her notes back into her bag.

"So Granger, you got a boyfriend?" Blaise asked. Hermione was surprised he asked such a question, she had never thought of really having a boyfriend and Viktor Krum was more of a friend then boyfriend material. Hermione looked up at him and his eyes were watching her.

"Umm...no I don't. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well you seem to have your head on right. Just wondering if you did." Blaise replied. Hermione nodded and went back to cleaning up. Blaise did the same and they both left together afterwards.

"So Granger, is it okay if I call you Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"Sure, its actually a better thing if you do."

"You know not all Slytherins are bad."

"You're the only one who isn't." Hermione replied. Blaise began to laugh at what she said. She kind of enjoyed seeing him laugh so she gave a small giggle.

"You're cute you know that?"

"Umm..thanks I guess." Hermione was really surprised now. Blaise was complimenting her and he was a nice guy to talk to.

"Let me guess, no one ever told you that before?" Blaise said watching her expressions. She blushed, it was true. He was the first person who complimented her on her looks. She never considered herself to be dead gorgeous but she knew she didn't look hideous, somewhere in between maybe.

"Guess you're the first." Hermione said. Blaise nodded and then they both reached the staircase leading to her Prefect house.

"Nice to talk to you Hermione." Blaise said and walked off. Hermione was left there standing, thinking about exactly what happened the last few minutes. Blaise Zabini was nice to her and complimented her not to mention called her by her first name.

"Granger?" Hermione looked up at the sound of her name and saw Draco walking down the stairs towards her.

"What do you want?" Hermione said in a rude tone.

"I need to talk to you." Draco said calmly.

"Talk then." Hermione replied.

"Don't order me around, Granger." Draco said putting his hands in his pockets. "Did you tell Potty about what happened last night?"

"No, I should have, I could have, I would have but for some fucked up reason I didn't." Hermione replied. It seemed that every time she was happy, Draco came along and destroyed everything.

"Good. If you do, you'll know what will happen." Draco threatened.

"Excuse me? Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like get killed."

"Are you threatening me Malfoy?" Hermione asked calmly. Draco didn't sneer, didn't even have any hate in his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." Draco replied.

"Typical." Hermione replied and began to walk up the steps. Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Don't mess with Blaise." Draco warned. Hermione stared at him in disbelief, who was he to tell her who to mess with?

"Funny, he's a lot more nicer then you." Hermione replied. Draco leaned in close to her and stared into her eyes.

"I'm telling you, I know him better than anyone. Don't mess with him."

"Malfoy, let me go. Unless you want another painful experience down there." Draco automatically released her and glared. For no reason, a tear came down Hermione's eye. Why was she crying struck her so odd. Hermione wasn't planning to mess with Blaise but the fact that Draco cared enough to warn her had caught her off guard.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Draco asked.

"I-I really don't know." Hermione replied and ran up the steps to the Prefect house and then into her room. Ron was sitting on the couch but she ignored him calling her. Hermione threw herself on the bed and lay her head in her pillow. Why in the world was she crying? When did she become so soft?

"Hermione?" Ron said walking in to her room.

"Go away." Hermione said calmly.

"Why are you sad? What happened? Did Malfoy do anything?" Why did everything in the world have to do with Draco?

"No, just go. Please. I need time to think." Hermione replied. Ron left and closed the door behind him. Hermione turned around and stared up at the ceiling. Something was beginning to change the way she felt about Draco and although she couldn't exactly consider it anything. She wanted whatever she felt for him to be returned to her, more then ever.

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

_"Have you ever questioned his motives?" Harry asked. "Have you ever thought why would Blaise Zabini, Slytherin talk to Hermione Granger, Gryfinder out of the blue?"_

_"I did, at first but he hasn't done anything. He's been helping me in Tutoring as a partner." Hermione said. She never thought of the day she would be defending a Slytherin. Harry raised his hands up in surrender._

_"Fine 'Mione, you win. Just be bloody careful." Harry said as he grabbed Ron's arm. "Let's go Ron." _

_"Hermione, please be careful." Ron said worriedly and walked off with Harry._


	10. Making Judgements

**Authors Notes:** Sorry, I didn't want to make you guys suffer (for those who read my stories) therefore here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Making Judgments**

Hermione woke up to the sound of the owl tapping on her window. Hermione rolled over and groaned. She tried to block the sound out but then it tapped harder causing her to roll over once more and land on the floor.

"Ow!" Hermione got up and rubbed her bum. "This better be worth it." Hermione walked over and opened the window and took the parchment from the school owl. "Okay, let's see here." Hermione opened it and started to read what was written.

Dear Hermione,

Today is Saturday and our first Hogsmeade trip. Do you want to hang out with me? If your answer is yes, meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon.

Blaise.

Hermione smiled and put the note away, she decided there was no harm in hanging out with Blaise. She picked out an outfit, although she wasn't into the whole dressy stuff. She took out a brown long sleeve dress shirt that had a pleaded pattern with a pair of washed out blue jeans she hardly wore. Hermione grabbed her bathroom things and ran down the steps to the bathroom. No one was around and the bathroom was empty so she decided to take her sweet old time.

After she had washed, cleaned and dressed herself. She walked out of the bathroom and found Draco in the common room. He was reading a magazine and Hermione didn't really care to bother with him. But the moment he saw her he got up.

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"You always need to talk to me these days. What is it?"

"About last night, I don't know why you got so emotional but I'm sorry." Draco said sincerely. Hermione almost prayed that this was like some sick joke he was playing with her. Why would Draco be sorry? Were Malfoys even capable of having human emotions besides sexual desires?

"Ha ha. you're one hell of a joker." She said sarcastically.

"I'm not joking Granger."

"Well anyways I got somewhere to go. So later." Hermione replied and ran out the room. She couldn't deal with Draco right now. Hermione went to the Great Hall to find Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ron stared at her the whole time but she didn't look back at him. Harry on the other hand was having a conversation with Ginny.

"Hi guys." She said as she sat down next to Ron. Ron muttered something and Harry smiled up at her.

"Hey." Harry said happily. If only he knew what will happen in a week's time if she didn't think of something soon.

"Herms, coming to Hogsmeade with us?" Ginny asked.

"No, actually I'm kind of going with someone else."

"Oh, a date?" Ginny asked.

"No. More like hanging out." Hermione replied. She looked over at the Slytherin table and caught Blaise watching her, he gave her a smile and she turned back around.

"I hope he's not a Slytherin." Harry said noticing how she watched the Slytherin table.

"Actually he is. But don't worry, he's a nice guy." Hermione reassured.

"Hermione!" Ron said finally joining the conversation.

"What?" Hermione asked baffled at his outburst.

"You know Slytherins are nothing but scums." Ron said and disgustingly looked over at the table.

"Well like I said don't worry."

"We have to worry." Harry said.

"Exactly, we're you're best friends." Ron added.

"I know, I can take care of myself. Just trust me to make my own judgments." Hermione replied. Harry nodded reluctantly and Ron muttered something under his breath before returning to eat.

------------------------------

Hermione came to the Three Broomsticks exactly at noon and found Blaise sitting next to Draco talking. Hermione groaned, she didn't want to spend time with Blaise if Draco was tagging along. Blaise saw her and gestured her over. Hermione walked over slowly and sat down next to Blaise. It seemed that all the Hogwarts student's were watching Hermione, Blaise and Draco. It's not everyday you see Slytherins and Gryfinders together in one place without something exploding from their wands.

"Hey cutie." Blaise said smiling oblivious to the many eyes staring. Hermione smiled back weakly and then saw Draco roll his eyes.

"Hi, Blaise."

"Blaise I'm off, tell me when you stop talking to mudbloods." Draco said as he got up to leave. Hermione expected that from him, as though he could actually be decent. Blaise nodded and let him leave.

"Sorry he's a pain in the ass sometimes." Blaise said after Draco left the shop.

"I know that first hand." Hermione replied. Blaise gave one of his sweet laughs and nodded. He finished drinking his drink and put the cup down then looked up at Hermione.

"What do you want to do?" Blaise asked.

"Anything really, wanna check out the other shops?" Hermione replied. She wanted to get out of this shop, there were far to many people watching her and Blaise. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Too many watchers?" Blaise said noticing her squirming in her seat. Hermione nodded and he took her hand leading her outside of the shop. His hand was warm against hers and she felt rather happy that he didn't care if he showed any display of affection, not that this was affectionate. They both walked over to Honeydukes hand in hand.

"Want anything?" Blaise asked. Hermione shook her head and just looked around a bit. Blaise bought himself some candy and began to eat it as they walked outside for a while. Hermione saw Harry and Ron walking over to her, and they didn't look happy at all.

"Hermione, can we talk to you... " Harry asked then glared at Blaise. "...alone?" Blaise didn't seem to care how Harry was looking at him.

"Sure.." Hermione said and turned to look at Blaise. "..can you give me a second?" Hermione asked.

"No problem cutie." Blaise said and took off towards Goyle, Crabbe and Draco who happened to be watching them down the street. Harry stood in front of her blocking her view from Draco.

"Cutie?" Ron said screwing his face in disgust. "Please! Don't make me gag!"

"Shut up!" Hermione said sternly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Him? That's who you wanted to 'hang' with?" Harry asked disappointedly.

"At least it's not Malfoy." Hermione replied. Why had she said that?

"So?" Ron said. "It's still a big deal. He's a Slytherin. S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N."

"Ronald! Blaise is a nice guy." Hermione said irritated.

"Have you ever questioned his motives?" Harry asked. "Have you ever thought why would Blaise Zabini, Slytherin talk to Hermione Granger, Gryfinder out of the blue?"

"I did, at first but he hasn't done anything. He's been helping me in Tutoring as a partner." Hermione said. She never thought of the day she would be defending a Slytherin. Harry raised his hands up in surrender.

"Fine 'Mione, you win. Just be bloody careful." Harry said as he grabbed Ron's arm. "Let's go Ron."

"Hermione, please be careful." Ron said worriedly and walked off with Harry. She watched as they walked into the Three Broomsticks, she could tell Harry was arguing with Ron and Ron kept looking back. Once they were inside, she turned around to see Blaise waiting for her. He was leaning against the wall with Draco, Goyle and Crabbe. Draco never left his gaze from her as she walked over to them.

"So, Herm-"

"Don't call her that, she's a mudblood." Goyle said glaring at her. That word was seriously getting old but Hermione didn't bother with him. He wasn't worth her breath. _But Malfoy is? _Hermione wondered where that had come from but she brushed it aside.

"What's up with talking to a Gryfindor?" Crabbe asked. Blaise rolled his eyes at them. Hermione could tell he was having a hard time with his friends just like her.

"Shut up! She's cool. You guys seriously need a reality check." Blaise said angrily then looked over at Hermione who stood near him. "ANYWAYS Hermione, want to go somewhere else?" Hermione gave him a smile and nodded.

"I sure do." Hermione replied. She heard someone give a snort and she looked over at Draco who was pretending to eat some treats. Blaise seemed like he never heard and took her hand once again.

"Let's go." Blaise said quietly and dragged her through the street. They came upon a open field where the Shrieking Shack can be seen from. Blaise released his hand from her and stared into the distance. "So?" Blaise said breaking the awkward silence, Hermione decided to ask him what he really wanted from her.

"Blaise, why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" Hermione asked. Blaise looked over at her and smirked.

"Because you have a hot body." Blaise replied bluntly. Hermione's eyes widened a bit surprised. "I'M KIDDING!" Blaise said laughing at her expression. What was he kidding about? The fact that she didn't have a hot body or the fact that he wasn't being nice to her because of her body.

"Umm..sure. Just to let you know, I don't have sex." Hermione said sternly. She had no idea why she had said that, it's not like he was going to have sex with her. Or Was he?

"I'm not asking for sex or anything like that." Blaise said a bit startled. Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Then what are you asking for?" Hermione asked.

"Wow, you sure like to ask a lot of questions but I expect that from you. I like you, you're cool and I wanted to hang." Blaise said calmly.

"All right."

"Hermione, trust me. I don't want anything from you. You're a smart witch, better then the fools I've been with lately."

"Oh, okay." Hermione said. She had to agree, those friends of his were foul and beyond rude. For the next half hour, they talked about whatever came to their minds, she felt like he was not at all interested in hurting her but then again she wondered what could possibly happen between them? They continued talking about Quidditch, silly rumors and classes. Finally Blaise looked at his watch, which was quite odd for him to be caring around. Muggle contraptions were not anything worthy of pureblooded Slytherins but then again talking to one wasn't either.

"Hermione, I have to go. Got business to take care of." Blaise said after a while.

"Okay bye." Hermione said. Blaise gave her a quick hug and dashed off. Hermione was left alone to think. She sat down at some large rock and stared at the Shrieking Shack. She didn't know what to consider of Blaise. He was nice, cute and friendly but is that what she wanted? Hermione didn't really think about having a boyfriend before, she wasn't even sure if that's what Blaise wanted. Hermione gave out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her arms from the chilly wind. He said she was a cool person to be with, as a friend or something more? And Hermione wasn't even sure she was interested in either.

"Granger?" Hermione got up and turned around to face the person who called her. It was Draco and he had a strange expression on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Calm down mudblood. I need to let you know something."

"And what could that possibly be?" Hermione asked annoyed. Draco moved closer to her, hands in his pocket watching her carefully.

"A bit hostile don't you think?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm just here to warn you. Stay away from Blaise."

"Why do you care?"

"If you want to get hurt go ahead and be with him."

"I don't want to be with him. He's just a friend." Hermione wrapped her arms across her chest and stared at him angrily. What was up with Draco these days?

"He's not the kind of friend you think he is."

"He's at least easier to talk to."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into mudblood." Draco said calmly. Hermione had enough of him, he just had pushed her to the limit.

"FUCK YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR WARNINGS, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I CAN'T, YOU IDIOT!" Draco yelled back, now hands out of his pockets and in the air.

"Why not?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Because." Draco replied. That wasn't even an answer for her so she persisted.

"Why bloody not?!" Hermione asked aggressively.

"I SAID BECAUSE!" Draco yelled.

"Because what?" Hermione asked. He was really messing with her again and she was having enough of him. She didn't wait for an answer. Hermione began to walk back up the trail to Hogwarts but Draco grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

"I hate you so much but I can't...I just can't." Draco said softly. Hermione arched her eye brow at him. Was Draco losing his mind? He didn't make any sense at all. Hermione tried to release his hold on her but one of his hands made it to her waist and the other to her chin. He tilted her head up and she was forced to stare into his grey eyes which was usually cold but now was glistening.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione asked but she didn't move at all. She just watched him watching her. He studied her face like a book at the same time hungrily. He didn't hurt her this time, he just held her there. And Hermione was hoping for something to happened because the silence was unbearable.

"Mudblood, you talk too much." Draco whispered before leaning in to her face. The motion was painfully slow and Hermione for a split second wondered if he was ever going to kiss her. He was so close, yet so far away and his eyes were half way closed. Her hands which rested along her sides began to move upwards as she watched his lips. One of her hands came around his arm while the other behind his neck. If he was going to take so long to kiss her, she was going to help. Hermione pushed his head closer to her and their lips lightly brushed.

"Don't ever call me that name again, Malfoy." Hermione whispered back making sure her lips brushed against his and then she quickly pushed him away.

"What the hell?" Draco said a bit confused. Hermione stepped away from him, her senses came back. This was Draco, and her first kiss was not going to be like that. But then what did she expect? Hermione had no clue, all she could do was stare at the confused Draco.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Draco asked angrily.

"You were the one trying to kiss me." Hermione replied.

"Damn you!"

"Fuck you!"

"You're nothing but a tease."

"Excuse me??" Hermione asked. "I left you alone, but you insist on bothering me." Draco rolled his eyes and walked closer to her, going back to his original position with his hands on her waist.

"Do you hate me?" Draco asked.

"Duh!" Hermione replied and he gave a smirk. Then he leaned his head closer to her once more placing his hand behind her head.

"How badly?" Draco asked at the same time not taking his eyes off her lips.

"Bad enough to-" Draco planted a soft kiss on her lips, she could feel the warmth of it move across her face. He had done it, he kissed her. She was experiencing her first kiss and..it wasn't that bad. Draco didn't move away, his lips were firmly pressed on her own. Hermione slowly closed her eyes and tried to enjoy something intimate with her enemy. Sure she was going to regret it later but right now her mind wasn't winning.

Draco bit her lower lip seductively causing her to moan. She had the urge to go further then this, heat was escalating her body and her mind was becoming numb. How was it possible he knew how to make her yearn after a minute of a simple kiss? Draco took his lips away from hers and stared at her. Hermione felt like he was reading her soul, which felt kind of nice.

"You were saying?" Draco asked smirking. Hermione snapped out of her moment, the piercing grey eyes watched her hungrily and she was beginning to regret what had just happened. It was wrong, it was scandalous and most importantly it was Draco Malfoy. Hermione pushed him back, giving her at least a few inches of space. She rubbed her neck and bit her lip praying this was just a really bad dream.

Draco arched his eye brow at her and waited for an answer. Hermione finally raised her eyes up to him and gave him the coldest glare possible.

"Don't ever come near me, Malfoy. Ever." Hermione warned and ran off back to the path to Hogwarts leaving Draco standing alone, stunned.

**

* * *

Authors Notes:** I bet you guys are wondering what Blaise is doing up in this story but don't worry I have a purpose for him and it's not what you guys think. So keep reading. And Review! 

**Sneak Peak:**

_"It's about that night I followed you." Draco put his finger to her lips and dragged her inside making sure he looked down the hall. He then slammed the door shut and turned around to face her. _

_"You can't just talk about things like that in public." Draco said angrily._

_"I didn't know the wall's had ears." Hermione replied sarcastically. _

_"Shut up and get to the point." _

_"It's about the night you're getting initiated." _

_"Yeah, not much to it. Get the dark mark become a death eater and kill mudbloods like yourself." Draco said bluntly. Hermione gave him a staggered look. How could he just say that as though it meant nothing. _

_"Can you reconsider becoming one?" Hermione asked._

Yeah! Review and I promise to upload the next chappie soon. Love and Peace!


	11. Convincing The Other

**Authors Notes:** Looooooove the reviews! Keep it coming! (No seriously, keep them coming!) And yeah, here's the next chappie. I just love how rude Draco is. You'll see what I mean....read.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Convincing The Other**

Hermione sat in the library the next day catching up on homework she hadn't done the night before. She missed the smell of books and the quiet environment. Her hair was tied in a bun, which helped her from being distracted by dangling hair as she wrote down notes and assignments on the parchment. The noise of her quill was all that could be heard and it was quite peaceful.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice spoke caused her to stop in mid sentence.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied not looking up as she scribbled a few more things down.

"I see you're busy." He spoke.

"Sorry..just...almost.." Hermione rushed as quickly as she could then satisfied with her work put the quill down. "..finished." Hermione looked up to see the dazzling blue eyes stare back at her.

"Good, just needed to talk to someone." Blaise said sitting down next to her, placing his bag on top of the desk with the rest of the parchments and books lying about.

"All right, I'm here to listen." She replied leaning back on her seat comfortably. Her eyes drown into his blue ones.

"Well you see, I have this little problem.." Blaise said, he seemed to be struggling with the words to say next. "..and it's kind of a new situation for me but I don't want to cause any further complications."

"It's okay, you can tell me. I can keep a secret." Hermione said kindly.

"Thanks, that's why I knew I could come to you. I would never have told girls like Pansy or guys like Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well, I have this deed to do and I don't want to do it. In other words it's like tradition but I'm not the type of person to do that."

"Then don't do it. Breaking a few silly traditions won't kill anyone."

"That's the problem Hermione. It can kill." Blaise said sadly. Hermione sat up on her seat and watched him carefully, by the look on his face this was serious.

"What kind of problem?"

"I can't tell you right now. Actually I don't know if I can ever tell you. But I needed to let it out somehow. It's been bugging me since last Halloween." Blaise replied. Hermione arched her eyebrow, she had no clue what to say. Usually it was easy for her to comfort a friend but what was she suppose to tell him?

"Hermione!" Harry said walking over to her and slamming his book on the table. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and looked at Blaise sympathetically.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Just thought I'd join you in studying." Harry replied staring at Blaise carefully.

"Fine, but please don't be so loud." She said calmly then looked at Blaise. He didn't budge but he also didn't seem to be in reality. His eyes were fuzzy and he was staring off in space. Hermione gave him a little shove. "Blaise?" Hermione said quizzically.

"Oh, sorry." Blaise said coming out of his state. He noticed Harry and then got up quickly.

"Blaise, stay." Hermione said.

"No, no. You have to continue studying so I'll leave." He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"What about what you wanted to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't important. So continue your work. Bye!" Blaise said quickly and gave her hug then left. Hermione glared at Harry who just gave a shrug and plopped down on his seat and opened his book.

"Did you have to do that?!" Hermione hissed a bit irritated.

"What? Was I interrupting a snogging session?" Harry said dryly. Obviously, it was bothering him that Hermione was making friends with him but the least he could do was trust her to make her own mistakes. Blaise wasn't a bad guy and she had a gut feeling about that.

"You weren't interrupting anything." She said looking back down at her notes. "And we are not a couple. So snogging is out of the question." Hermione replied. He gave her a disbelieving look and grunted.

"Whatever." Harry replied.

"NO! Not whatever! If you're my best friend then respect my wishes. And I wish for you to trust me on this. He's not a bad guy." Hermione said angrily.

"I never said he was!" Harry said but his face gave it away. He was having a hard time trusting her on this.

"You're impossible!" Hermione said and got up from her seat. She began to stack her things into her school bag.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm off to snog Blaise!" Hermione replied dryly and walked out of the library. Hermione quickly paced down the corridors and to the front of the school. She opened the large doors and walked outside towards the lake. She needed time to clear her head and do the impossible tonight. She had made up her mind after the kiss with Draco that she would discuss his Death Eater initiation and if worse came to worse she would have to beg him. Hermione gave a dry little chuckle, the things she would do for the famous Harry Potter and he doesn't even know how much she's fighting with herself inside.

"Look who I find." A happy voice spoke. Hermione looked up and saw Luna walking towards her. She had her favorite little magazine in her hand.

"Hey there." Hermione replied.

"So, Herms, Hermie, Hermillia.." Luna said jokingly. "..what's up?"

"I'm just going through a rough stage with my friends." She replied.

"Oh, the whole Blaise thing?" Luna said sitting down next to her on the rocks.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just call it a hunch." Luna said. Hermione gave her a tell-me-how-or-you-shall-feel-my-wrath look.

"Okay, okay!" Luna said getting the point. "I heard from Ginny who heard from Harry and Ron."

"Figures." Hermione said calmly.

"What is going on between you two? I heard you had a date with him yesterday."

"I did not! We were just hanging out." Hermione said calmly. Luna smacked her with the magazine on the arm lightly.

"Whatever you say girl. But like everyone is probably telling you. Be careful." Luna said getting up from the rock.

"I will."

"Bye then. I have to find Ginny." And then she was off towards the school. Hermione went back to watching the beautiful lake and gave a short sigh. After a few minutes of silence, she decided she needed to head back in. Hermione strolled into the school and found Draco entertaining a few of his Slytherin friends while Pansy clung on to him like some insect. Hermione met his eyes and he quickly turned his head back to his friends as though he never saw her at all.

To her that was just fine, she didn't need attention from him. She continued to walk down the corridors when she came upon Neville and Dean.

"Hey boys." Hermione said cheerfully although there wasn't anything to be cheerful about.

"Hi Hermione." Neville replied and as usual Dean nodded his head which was his sign language for saying hi. Hermione kept walking when she found Ron holding Crookshanks near the portrait hole of the Prefects House. Hermione wondered what he was doing holding her cat, specially when he didn't like her cat at all.

"Ron, what are you doing with Crookshanks?" Hermione asked picking up the cat from him and allowing it to nozzle in her chest.

"It was in my room and it wouldn't leave me alone. It scratched me too." Ron whined.

"Oh Ron, Let me see it." Hermione said in a mother tone. Ron rolled up his school shirt and showed a mark three long scratches near his elbow. It was red but the bleeding had stopped. "Ouch, that got to hurt."

"Duh, Herms. I can't stand this cat. Please find it a cage to keep it in."

"Cages are for birds. Cat's can roam around. Plus, Crookshanks didn't mean no harm." Hermione replied patting the back of her lovely cat. Ron gave a grunt and walked inside the common room. Hermione followed quickly behind and set her cat on the floor. She had trained Crookshanks to be obedient and the only reason he would scratch Ron is because of protection.

"Anyways, I'm sleepy. Need a nap. Make sure that cat stays away from my room." Ron said yawning and ran up the staircase. Hermione flung herself on the couch and relaxed herself a bit.

Bang!

Hermione jumped up in her seat and looked behind the couch to see Draco slamming his bag on the floor in frustration. He didn't notice her until he turned half way around and then gave her a glare.

"Hello to you too." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Don't speak to me." Draco sneered and walked up the staircase to his room. Then she heard his door slam shut. She bit her lip and wondered weather she should talk to him. Her courage once again got the best of her and she ran up the staircase and knocked on the familiar door.

"Go away Pansy!" Draco shouted from inside.

"It's not Pansy." Hermione replied. She heard a few noises here and there then the door clicked open and she was facing Draco.

"What?" Draco asked irritated to see her.

"I need to really talk to you."

"And I don't need to talk to you." Draco said trying to close the door in her face but Hermione stuck her hand out.

"Please?" Hermione pleaded. Draco watched her for a second and then gave up his defense.

"What?" He asked again.

"It's about that night I followed you." Draco put his finger to her lips and dragged her inside making sure he looked down the hall. He then slammed the door shut and turned around to face her.

"You can't just talk about things like that in public." Draco said angrily.

"I didn't know the wall's had ears." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Shut up and get to the point."

"It's about the night you're getting initiated."

"Yeah, not much to it. Get the dark mark become a death eater and kill mudbloods like yourself." Draco said bluntly. Hermione gave him a staggered look. How could he just say that as though it meant nothing.

"Can you reconsider becoming one?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her as though he was waiting for something, like a punch line. And then he began to laugh.

"Can I reconsider? Can I, Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy who happens to be a faithful Death Eater, reconsider?" Hermione nodded her head and was praying he would just at least give it a thought. "WOW! Yes, it's true then you have gone mad, bloody mad. I do not have a choice in this matter."

"But you do, Malfoy."

"You're right. I do...the other option I have is to die." Draco said.

"No! I know this is a really hard thing, to be forced-"

"-You don't know anything about how I feel and how hard it is Granger. Don't come here expecting me to change my mind about this. I'm becoming a death eater and you, Potter and Weasley have to deal with it."

"But Harry is going to become a death eater if you do. I don't want him in the hands of a crazy wizard. I don't know what spell he casted on you and Harry but it's not right!"

"Nothing in this damn world is right! Granger, you don't expect Voldemort to sit on his thrown and wait for Potter to come waltzing in. He's going to do the unthinkable and even though I know I'm part of his plan. I rather live being a death eater then die saving Potter."

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"I in fact do mean it."

"You rather become like your father, a cold hearted man?" Hermione asked. She had seen Lucius and that man seemed to have lost his mind.

"Like I said before, don't ever talk about my father."

"You're defending him after he brutally attacked you?" Hermione said shocked. Then she realized what she had slipped out of her mouth. Draco noticed this as well and frowned at her.

"Granger how do you know he attacked me?"

"I..uh.." Draco grabbed her arms and shook her lightly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"Hands off of me!" Hermione yelled and he let her go. "Damn it! It was a mistake I came here." Hermione said frustrated and tried to walk to the door but Draco blocked it.

"Why do you always run away from questions?"

"I do not!"

"Tell me, I need to know. How do you know about what my father did?"

"It's a long story, let's just say that I was there that night at the hut. I didn't see everything but I found you unconscious on the floor."

"So it wasn't some stupid dream I had! I could have sworn I saw you that night as well!" Draco said surprised as he put his hands through his hair. "You and Weasley were there, I seen you two. I remember clearly but I wasn't sure that it was true or if I was dreaming. What the hell were you doing there that night?"

"Don't ask questions."

"I bloody hell can!"

"This was just a stupid mistake! I knew that you'd rather become a servant of that stupid Voldemort rather then do what is right!"

"You say this like it's the easiest thing in the world."

"It's not, I know it's not. But trying to do what's right is far better then becoming something you know you'll regret."

"You're right..." Draco said calmly. Hermione's face brighten, was he reconsidering? "..this was a mistake, don't come in my room and don't speak to me. Tell Potter for all I care but don't ever speak to me again mudblood." His cold voice returned and Hermione was crestfallen. He was far more complicated then she thought but who was she to argue with him. Hermione walked out of the room and he slammed the door shut behind her. Hermione turned to face the closed door and wished she could storm back in there and talk to him again. He was making the biggest mistake in his life and most importantly she was worried for him.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: **

_Ron stared at Hermione with wide eyes he was thinking the same thing as her, what was that sound? Before she could move any closer to the couch Ron sat on another horrible crashing sound was made. Ron jumped up at stared at the direction of the noise. The source of the noise was coming from the Slytherin staircase leading to Draco and Pansy's dorm. _

_"Herms, what the hell was that?" _

_"I don't know." Hermione replied just as curious. Another loud crash came this time it sounded like shattering glass. Ron grabbed her arm and took out his wand the same time she did. They both walked up the staircase and came upon Draco's room. Ron knocked on it hard but there was no answer._


	12. Going Against Rules

**Authors Notes:** Thanks to the reviewers once again especially Fanficoholic. I'm glad that I made your day alot better. So this chapter is dedicated to you! Love to the rest as well and keep the reviews looong and interesting. Buh Bye!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Going Against Rules**

Her heart was pounding loudly as she ran down the corridors towards the Gryfindor House, it was her fault and she expected too much from someone but once again ended up being a fool. Hermione came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady and whispered the password. Hermione ran in to find Harry sitting lazily with Seamus, Pavarti, Ginny, and Hannah. They were all doing their own things quietly and a few younger Gryfindors were also hanging around as well.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled and he turned around quickly to see the huffing and puffing Hermione Granger.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Come with me, we need to talk. It's really important." Hermione replied pulling on his arm. He followed her out of the common room and down the dark corridors until they reached the Library. She sat down in her favorite secluded area and got ready to tell him everything.

"It's about your mark."

"What? What did you find out?"

"Harry, on the night of Halloween when Malfoy gets initiated you will too." Hermione said.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen. But what I want to know is what kind of spell they used on me to do this."

"I don't know, the night you dreamed of me being attacked. I really was."

"What? How?"

"I..I followed Malfoy into the Forbidden Forest and-"

"-he saved you?"

"Yeah, I don't know why he did knowing how much he hates me but he did anyhow and then he went back into the woods. I guess he had a meeting with Voldemort. I followed once again and I found that Voldemort has plans for you. He's just waiting for you to become a death eater like we guessed earlier."

"Why does he want me to become one? I don't understand."

"I don't either."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell haven't you told me earlier?"

"Because I thought maybe I can change Malfoy's mind about becoming one."

"Do you honestly think he would go against his fathers wishes and listen to you out of all people?"

"No, but I had hope. Guess I was being naive."

"Yup, you were. Anyways we have two choices here."

"Really?" Hermione was surprised about this.

"We can go to Dumbledore or we can figure out a spell to get rid of this damn snake on my arm."

"We have exactly five days."

"Hermione you're smart, I'm good at figuring things out, Ron well he's just Ron and putting our minds together we can figure something out."

"Okay, if you say so." Hermione replied, she was unsure about this but how many other times had they faced danger?

"Tomorrow after Tutoring class meet me and Ron here."

"Okay."

"Good night Hermione."

"Night." And that was that, Harry went back to his house and Hermione went back to hers. When she came to the Prefect common room she found Ron reading a magazine. Most likely a Quidditch Magazine.

"You're up." Hermione stated.

"Looks like it."

"Ron, I just needed to-"

Crash!

Ron stared at Hermione with wide eyes he was thinking the same thing as her, what was that sound? Before she could move any closer to the couch Ron sat on another horrible crashing sound was made. Ron jumped up at stared at the direction of the noise. The source of the noise was coming from the Slytherin staircase leading to Draco and Pansy's dorm.

"Herms, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Hermione replied just as curious. Another loud crash came this time it sounded like shattering glass. Ron grabbed her arm and took out his wand the same time she did. They both walked up the staircase and came upon Draco's room. Ron knocked on it hard but there was no answer.

"MALFOY!" Hermione yelled and banged on the door with her fist. Still there was no reply. Hermione looked over at Ron. "Go check on Pansy." Ron nodded and walked down the hall and banged on her door. Hermione pointed her wand at the door knob and casted a spell. "Alohomora." The door made a clicking noise and Hermione knew it was now unlocked, she opened the door.

Hermione glanced around the room, it was a complete mess. It looked like there was a battle in here. Pieces of broken glass from the window was on the floor, the book shelf lay broken, the dresser drawer, night table also had been tampered with and then there was a figure in blood lying on the floor. Hermione walked closer to the figure when she realized exactly who it was. It was Draco, she kneeled down to his body and could see he was unconscious. Who had done this to him? What had happened here?

"Hermione?" Ron was standing by the door holding Pansy in his arms. She was covered in blood as well, her night gown was practically shredded in pieces showing a lot of her milky colored skin.

"They've been attacked, Ron." Hermione stated.

"I can see that. We have to tell Dumbledore right now." Ron said.

"Lay Pansy on this bed and go get help. I'll try to clean this blood off." Hermione replied. Ron nodded and lay Pansy on the bed with ease then left. Hermione looked back down at Draco, she felt so horrible about the state he was in. She conjured a wet towel and began to clean his face from cuts. His black cloak had covered the majority of his body and she couldn't tell if he was hurt anywhere else but he had a large gash on his forehead. Hermione tried to raise his head up on her lap as she continued to clean him. Her index finger began to leave a trail along his lips, and she wondered if she'd ever kiss them again. That's when he began to stir and his head moved to the right.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered and his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Malfoy?" Hermione repeated. She wanted to be sure he was okay.

"How-How long have you been here?" He asked a bit confused.

"Not long. We're getting you help." Hermione said a bit happy he wasn't hurt that badly. He pushed her away and sat up staring at her disappointedly.

"Damn you Granger! You always cause more problems for me." Draco said. He then looked up at the bed to see Pansy lying there unconscious. Hermione frowned, she was here to help him and he couldn't at least be thankful.

"Fuck you, I don't know why I bothered to clean your fucking blood." Hermione said and threw the blood soaked towel at him.

"At least you got to see pure blood. Red, clean and pure." Draco replied with a evil smirk and threw back the towel at her. "This is a reminder of what you'll never be." Hermione couldn't believe how horrible he could be, she hadn't even done anything to him. Why was he being so uncivil and rude? She got off the floor and began to walk out.

"Where you going?" Draco asked.

"Fuck off." Hermione replied and ran down the steps and found Harry, Ron, the Head Master and Professor Snape walking towards her from the common room.

"What happened?" Harry asked. She could tell he noticed her angry face.

"They're upstairs." Hermione said ignoring his question with that the Head Master and Professor Snape left to go get them. Ron stared at her confused.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry. Did you tell them everything?" Hermione asked and he nodded then she looked at Harry.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Hermione asked.

"I was just about to come to you guys when I saw Ron running and I caught up with him. Then we both went to get Dumbledore. Snapes happened to be having a meeting with him at the time."

"Oh." Hermione replied. Professor Snapes came back down carrying Pansy while Draco walked along side the Head Master. His face showed no emotion but his eyes were on Hermione like a hawk.

"Excuse us, I must take these two to the hospital wing. I will speak with you three shortly." Dumbledore said and walked off. Harry, Ron and Hermione were left in the common room completely confused.

"He woke up?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, stupid git has some nerve to call me names when I was helping him." Hermione said remembering.

"No wonder you were upset. He calling you that name again? Seriously he needs to stop it. It's getting rather old." Harry said sympathetically.

------------------------------

The Head Master returned thirty minutes later and told them to sit down. Hermione made her way between Ron and Harry.

"I have been trying to find out what happened to them but Ms.Parkinson is asleep and Mr. Malfoy refused to speak to me even though I have a slight idea." The Head Master began. Harry gave Hermione a quick glance before looking back at him. "It has come to my attention that the reason why you have a mark Harry is because of certain plans Voldemort has. And I'm also aware that Mr.Malfoy is the key in this whole ordeal, so I must do what I can to make sure he doesn't leave the school grounds. And Harry I advise you to stay away from any trouble while I contact the order."

"But what am I suppose to do about this mark? I don't want it on me and one mark is enough as it is." Harry said.

"Professor Moody might have a solution for that. I have told him awhile back and he said Voldemort performed a spell using something that belongs to you and Mr.Malfoy. The counter curse might be a little bit more tricky. Professor Moody would need your blood as well as Mr.Malfoy. But we can have that taken care of before Halloween."

"Okay." Harry said.

"Oh and Ms.Granger.."The Head Master turned his attention on her. "..you were lucky the last time you followed our dear friend into the woods but please do not do such a thing. There is a reason why the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. I understand your reasons but just refrain from such drastic measures." Hermione nodded her head and he gave her a genuine smile. That's when he turned over to Ron. Ron was staring at Hermione confused and worried.

"You went into the forest? Never mind I don't want to know." Ron said and leaned back on the couch. He zoomed out and seemed to be some other world by the way he was staring at the rug.

"Mr.Weasley, don't worry about Ms.Parkinson, she will be doing just fine." The Head Master stated and then quickly left the three in the room alone. Harry and Hermione looked over at Ron the moment he left.

"Pansy?" Hermione said a bit confused.

"Huh?" Harry said rather baffled. Ron's face slowly began to redden and he looked away from them.

"I was just worried and I guess he read my thoughts, thats all." Ron said. Harry was about to say something but Hermione stepped on his foot and he winced.

"Harry, I think it's best that you get some rest tonight. See you tomorrow." Hermione said calmly and gave him a hug. Harry stood there for a second trying to recollect what just happened and then left. Ron and Hermione were the only two left in the Prefects common room.

"Well, I think I'm tired too so I'll just go to bed." Ron said quickly and dashed up the staircase.

"Not so fast!" Hermione replied running after him. Ron stopped in the middle of their small hall way and stared at her.

"What? I'm tired."

"Pansy?" Hermione asked and began to laugh a bit.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I just find it rather funny."

"What's funny about her?" Ron asked.

"Well...it's PANSY!" Hermione was becoming hysterical.

"I know it's Pansy."

"So why were you worried about her?"

"It's not like I like her or something, I was just wondering if she was okay." Ron retorted.

"In order for someone to WONDER if another is okay that must mean they care and for them to care is to have some mutual feelings for that certain PERSON." Hermione said as a mater of factly.

"Oh shut up! You like Blaise!"

"So you admit you LIKE Pansy?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Come on! You do, I won't tell Harry."

"No!"

"Remember what you said? Slytherins are nothing but scums."

"Well they are!"

"Then?"

"She's a girl, I was talking about the guys."

"Well she's not exactly a DECENT girl now is she?"

"No and I suppose Blaise is a DECENT guy?"

"He doesn't run around strutting his stuff."

"So? It's not her fault she has a hot body."

"And no brains."

"It's not always about the brains! Oh I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you. You wouldn't understand. I'm going to bed. BYE!" Ron said and ran into his room closing the door behind him. Hermione gave a little laugh and walked back down the stair case. She was left alone to think once more. It was now that she took serious thoughts about the kiss she shared with Draco. He kissed her. And that was the strangest thing he has ever done. Why did he kiss her?

------------------------------

Hermione came to the hospital wing in the middle of the night with Harry's invisibility cloak. She just wanted to see him once more before she went to bed. Hermione walked in being careful not to cause any noise. She found Draco lying on the bed sleeping. Careful not to cause any distractions, she watched him quietly. Damn him for having a beautiful body, damn him for sending her mixed messages and most importantly damn him for kissing her with those nice full lips of his.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Granger?" How had he sensed her? Hermione didn't want him to catch her here so she began to walk out holding tightly to Harry's cloak. "Granger! Stop hiding from me!" Draco commanded. Hermione stopped half way down the room and took a quick look at Pansy who was sleeping on another bed.

Draco got off the bed and looked around. "Damn it Granger! I know you're here!" Hermione gave up, it's not like she cared anymore. So she pulled the cloak off and showed herself. Draco gave his infamous smirk and walked over to her. "What are you doing?"

"Sneaking up on you so I can watch you." Hermione said making sure she sounded sarcastic.

"I knew you would. Can't stay away from me I see."

"No, I can't" Hermione said with a bored tone. "Well don't let me bother you, I'll just be on my way." Hermione said turning around to leave. But once again he caught her in his arms and forced her to stare up at him.

"No good night kiss?" Draco asked.

"No. I don't want a kiss from you."

"But you enjoyed the last one I gave you."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can you just switch moods whenever you feel like? One minute you want to kill me, the next you kiss me then you're back to tormenting me about being a mudblood and now you're asking me for a kiss? How can you do that?"

"Call it magic."

"That's not answering my question."

"I don't want to answer your question."

"Ugh!"

"I'm beginning to get the feeling you like me."

"Don't let your egotistical mind get to you. I have no feelings for you."

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"Kiss me."

"What the hell? That's proving that I like you."

"Exactly. If you can resist my kiss then I know you don't give a flying fuck about me."

"Whatever." Hermione said trying to struggle out of his grip. He just looked at her and licked his lips but didn't advance on her. Hermione watched his lips with interest. He gave a smirk and bit his lip. What was he doing? Trying to seduce her into a kiss? "Why.." Her voice almost down to a whisper.

"Why what?"

"If I'm nothing but filth why would you want me to kiss you?"

"Like I said before, you talk too much mudblood." Draco said assuringly and licked his lips seductively at her. Hermione watched his lips again and felt a tinge of lust crawling inside her. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wanted to have the feeling of not caring about anything expect that kiss. She wanted her worries, pain, and frustration to die as his lips touched hers. But she couldn't allow herself, could she?

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

_Look what we got here?" Draco said smirking over at Hermione who was trying to ignore him. _

_"Leave her alone man!" Blaise said a bit irritated at Draco. _

_"No, I don't think I will." Draco replied and came right next to her matching her long strides. "So mudblood, interested in my friend I see?" Hermione didn't once look at him but continued to walk._

_"Draco, just shut it." Blaise said. _

_"No! I want to know what she thinks of you." Draco replied. "So what is it? His looks? His money? Hmm...? What do you want from him?" He asked and Hermione was getting irritated. "Oh! I know, you want to be one of them girls who fucks him, takes his money and leaves. A gold digger. Is that right?" Draco persisted._


	13. Appearances

**Chapter 13: Appearances**

Something switched her mood and she felt like her body was being controlled by someone else. Hermione brought her hands around his neck, his eye brow arched at the gesture but if he wanted a kiss that's what she would give. She leaned in close to him and pressed her lips against his, then licked his lower lip in attempt to bring them apart. Draco accepted without delay and his tongue ran along her lips seeking entrance as well. They both ended up swirling there tongues against one another mercilessly. His hot sweet breath laced with her own and although she was losing her breath, that didn't stop him from going deeper into her mouth. Hermione released a small pleasurable moan, he was doing wonders to her and if it went any further she might lose her sanity, or what was left of it. That's when Draco let her go and smirked.

"Never knew mudbloods could kiss so good." Draco said breathlessly. Hermione gave him a glare and took her hands away from him.

"Never knew purebloods could kiss so good." Hermione retorted. Draco gave another smirk, not like his usual evil ones.

"Of course they do." Draco said and stepped back. "Now, get out of here I need to sleep." Hermione felt hurt, what was the matter with him? She wanted to at least try to make conversation.

"What happened in your room?"

"None of your god damn business, Granger." He said as he walked over to his bed and laid down.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Draco asked. "Oh..you think because we kiss we would end up talking civilly and I'd pour my heart out? But once again Granger you're wrong."

"You're a fucker."

"Why thank you, next time let all of Hogwarts hear you say that." Draco said sarcastically.

"I don't know why I even kissed you or why I try to help."

"Because I'm one hell of a kisser and I didn't ask for your help. I'm doing just fine mudblood, so run along." Draco said gesturing her to leave. Hermione turned and walked out the door not looking back at him. If he thought he could mess around with her like that, he was fucking with the wrong person.

------------------------------ 

"RISE AND SHINE!" Ron yelled throwing his pillow on Hermione's head. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head to hide from him. What time was it? And why was he in her room? Ron continued hitting her with his pillow until she couldn't handle it any longer.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'm up!" Hermione screamed and pulled the covers down.

"About time, you got fifteen minutes to get ready!"

"What the hell are you doing in my room anyway?" Hermione asked. Ron gave her a grin and pointed to the joined door.

"You forgot to lock it." Ron replied and made room for her to get out of bed. She stretched her hands out showing a bit of her tummy. She had on pink silk pajamas and a pink t-shirt. She quickly brought her hands down realizing how much skin she showed.

"Go! I need to change!" Hermione said throwing her pillow at him. Ron was too quick and ducked.

"Okay, just needed to piss you off so now that I have, I'll be gone." Ron said quickly and ran to his room closing the joined door. Hermione ran over to her drawer and looked through a pair of clean robes. Once she found her pleaded uniform skirt with her shirt she got dressed and combed through her hair but she noticed that she wasn't satisfied. Hermione glanced at the dresser mirror and frowned.

What was it about her appearance that seemed..boring? She began tugging on her shirt and rolled up the sleeves then she took her wand out and shortened her skirt making it show more leg. Hermione then put her Gryfindor cloak over her shoulders and smiled. Sure it wasn't much but it made her look less like a book worm. Not that her book worm look bothered her before.

She found Ron waiting for her, he didn't seem to notice anything different about her so she figured that it was pointless to try and get a new look. They both walked down the corridors and made their way to the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to have heard about what happened last night because the moment she entered a few looked over at her and Ron.

"Why aren't they staring at Malfoy or Pansy like that?" Ron asked annoyed at the students who were watching them. Hermione shrugged and gave a quick glance at Draco who seemed to be busy talking to his Slytherin chums. She sat down and Harry gave both of them a look.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry asked back confused.

"You were looking at me."

"Don't I always?" Harry replied back.

"Not like that."

"You're being paranoid."

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing!" Harry and Hermione answered at the same time. She gave him a warning look so he turned back to eating while Ron scratched his head. This was getting odd so she turned her attention to her food and began to eat.

After breakfast they headed to their first class; Care of Magical Creatures. Once the trio got there, Hagrid was holding a small furry creature. He gave them a wide grin and gestured them over.

"This here is a Grilot."

"A what?" Ron asked.

"A Grilot, a small nocturnal creature that only comes out during the night. It eats bats and has a deadly bite." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes at her answer but she pretended not to see that.

"Hermione is right. Grilots have sharp fangs with poison stored up inside. I'd be careful with these creatures. Get out your gloves because today you'll be able to study them." Hagrid said. The rest of the class had all made it and began to work with the Grilots. Everyone had their own stations and she started to observe and write down what she saw while Harry and Ron were playing around.

That's until something fuzzy brushed against her neck and Hermione twirled around to face a Grilot dangling in her face. Draco was holding it by the tail and was trying to scare her.

"Stop that! It's a sleep, don't hold it by the tail!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So? Stupid looking things they are." Draco replied still holding it by the tail. Hermione took the Grilot from him and set it down. He was just lucky it wasn't it's time to wake up. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Obviously you don't know how to treat animals with care."

"I do to! Give my Grilot back!" Draco tried to make a grab but Hermione stood in the way.

"All you'll do is hurt it and then when it wakes up it will bite your sorry ass."

"Wouldn't that be fun?" Draco said sarcastically. "It's not in your place to judge what I do with it."

"Have it then!" She shoved it in his chest and turned back to study her very own one.

"Wouldn't want to act like you care about me now would we?" Draco whispered in her ear and walked off.

"What did he want?" Ron asked glaring at Draco who now was down at the other end.

"Stupid git, he can't even take care of his damn Grilot."

"So? Let it bite his stupid ass."

"True, I should have just let it wake up." Hermione replied and then they both went back to their work. After class ended Ron went to his Divination class and Harry had a spare while Hermione had Arithmancy. Since Draco happened to have the same class as her, he ended up walking next to her with Blaise tagging along.

"Look what we got here?" Draco said smirking over at Hermione who was trying to ignore him.

"Leave her alone man!" Blaise said a bit irritated at Draco.

"No, I don't think I will." Draco replied and came right next to her matching her long strides. "So mudblood, interested in my friend I see?" Hermione didn't once look at him but continued to walk.

"Draco, just shut it." Blaise said.

"No! I want to know what she thinks of you." Draco replied. "So what is it? His looks? His money? Hmm...? What do you want from him?" He asked and Hermione was getting irritated. "Oh! I know, you want to be one of them girls who fucks him, takes his money and leaves. A gold digger. Is that right?" Draco persisted. Hermione shot him a look of so much anger. Her hand came in contacted with his cheek causing him to stumble back. She slapped him so hard her own hand was stinging.

"Fuck you Malfoy."

"No...fuck you." Draco replied rubbing his cheek. Blaise gave Hermione a sorry look and she just continued towards the destination of her class. After she entered class and had sat down on her seat, Draco presented himself and sat purposely next to her.

"What is it? Bother-Hermione-till-she-goes-insane day?" Hermione asked him.

"So that's your name mudblood?" Draco asked.

"Fuck off!" Hermione replied.

"Is that all you have in your vocabulary?"

"Don't talk to me!" Hermione said angrily. Draco shrugged and put his bag on the desk then watched as the professor walked in. Class began immediately and after half an hour she realized Draco's hand was crawling up her leg. She shoved him off but he came back again. Hermione looked over at him but he wasn't looking at her, he was pretending to listen to the lecture.

"Stop it!" Hermione whispered.

"What?" Draco asked acting all confused.

"Touch me again and it will be the last time you touch a girl." Hermione replied. Draco gave a smirk and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Then don't show off your sexy legs." Draco whispered seductively and licked her ear lobe. Hermione gave a little quiver but automatically pushed him off of her. He was just lucky that they were in the back of the class and that the professor's back was towards them.

"Don't start that bullshit with me." Hermione whispered back. How had he noticed that she was showing more leg? No one else did and she had her cloak on the whole time. But she managed to get that out of her head and continue with her work.

But after class Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into a empty corridor. She was so angry at him for what he had done the past hour that she pushed him as hard as she could making him hit the wall and groan.

"You like that huh? How does it feel?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Don't steal my trademark!" Draco said shoving her against the opposite wall.

"Get off of me you slime ball."

"That's not what you said when you were kissing me."

"YOU were kissing ME."

"Same difference."

"That doesn't make sense, why did you drag me here?"

"Thought you'd fancy another snog."

"Hell no! Not with you!"

"Then who? Blaise?"

"Why can't anyone get that out of their head? Me and Blaise are friends nothing more."

"Nothing less?"

"Anyways I'm not interested in no bloody make out session so step aside! I have tutoring to get to."

"With Blaise?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous."

"Jealous? Of what? It's not like he kissed you or touched you the way I have. So he should be jealous of me."

"How would you know he never kissed me?"

"There's a lot I know, but let's not get into details about that."

"Then leave him out of this conversation."

"Fine, let's go back to the purpose why I am here. Kiss me."

"No! Go to Pansy for your sexual desires."

"She doesn't kiss as good as you. And besides I'm getting rather bored with her."

"So I'm your new play thing?"

"If you want to put it that way."

"Well fuck you! Don't come any closer then you already are."

"I'll give you, five seconds."

"For what?"

"To kiss me."

"No!"

"Five.." Draco said beginning to lick his lips.

"I will not!"

"Four.."

"Shut up already!"

"Three.."

"Stupid brat!"

"Two.." Draco planted both hands on either side of the wall of her head.

"I'll bite your tongue off!"

"One!" Draco's lips brushed against hers and the heat of his body made her accidently move in closer to him wrapping her hands around his waist. One second she was trying to avoid his lips and the next she was battling her tongue with his. It was as though he knew she would, no matter how angry she was at him. Why did she have to kiss him? Now he knows her weak point and he would use it against her every chance he probably got.

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

_"I could of had a good lay! Damn you Granger!" Draco said angrily picking up his own robe and throwing it on. _

_"Good, I saved one girl from the horrible torture." Hermione said sarcastically. _

_"I don't rape women if that's what you're implying."_

_"You might as well, I mean you loooooooove to abuse them." Hermione said. Draco stepped closer to her and gave her a evil grin._

_"The only person I abused was you mudblood. I treat other women with respect and love."_

**Authors Notes:** I can only garantee that this story will get more and more interesting. Just you wait. And oh, if you think Draco's being too mean let me know. Cuz I'm getting the feeling he's way too rude lol. But that's what I like about him. Oh I'm rambling again. Go on and review. (pss...he's so damn sexy.)


	14. Not Worthy

**Authors Notes:** Yes, yes...keep it coming. Ooh, I love those reviews. Thanks. Now I know Draco's rudeness is a tad bit too much but don't worry, I kind of had enough of him being mushy in the other stories that I wrote. So anyways I said all I wanted to say now go on and read because its better then checking this A/N. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Not Worthy**

He had gone over the limit, Hermione thought to herself as she watched him from the corner of her eye leaving the Prefect common room. It had been two days ago when he last tried to do anything to her, and that kiss was still fresh in her mind and no mater how much she washed her mouth or ate, she could taste him. Not that he tasted bad, he actually had a good taste but the point was she could still fill his lips on hers. Now she looked back at her friends who were planning on a way to get Draco's blood without actually asking. The Head Master had instructed them that in order to get the blood, they must have permission but that's not exactly how Ron took it.

"Why don't we just cut him?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Do you think we would get away with that?" Harry replied.

"No one ever listens to my ideas! Cut him!" Ron said.

"No! That would be wrong, instead we can like have a fight or something." Harry said.

"Yeah! Like that idea is any better!"

"It's better then cutting him!"

"You two shut up!" Hermione joined the conversation.

"Well what's your bloody idea?" Ron asked.

"I don't have one." Hermione replied.

"I knew you wouldn't that's why my idea is the best!"

"Ron! You just want to hurt him." Hermione said.

"So? Isn't that what he deserves, that stupid git."

"Oh god! What happened to the good old asking?" Hermione asked.

"So you think walking up to him and asking, 'Hello Malfoy, can we borrow some blood?' will work?"

"It's better then attacking him with a knife." She stated.

"We're wizards! We don't need to use a knife."

"Count me out!" Hermione said noticing that Ron won't change his mind.

"I got it!" Harry said after awhile.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Get Dumbledore to force him, I mean it's not like he can say no to the Head Master." Harry said.

"True. It's worth a shot." Ron said after thinking it over.

"Right, and I'll just go back to studying." Hermione said sarcastically.

"What? Do you want to ask for us?" Harry said.

"No! Do it yourself. Your idea."

"We will. We only got three more bloody days. And then we have to find out about their meeting and ambush them and-"

"What?" Hermione asked startled.

"I'm kidding!" Harry replied.

"Sick sense of humor if you ask me." Ron said.

"No one asked you." Harry said irritated.

"You guys shut up! I'm leaving."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"I got places to go. Things to do." She replied.

"Blaise to snog." Ron added.

"Pansy to fuck." Hermione said in attempt to get him angry which made his eyes wide open and his face redden.

"Pansy?" Harry asked. Harry had no idea what his dear friend thought of the Slytherin Prefect.

"Why don't Ron fill you in with the details. Tootles!" Hermione said happily and ran out the Great Hall. She had tutoring to get to and she knew Blaise would already be there setting things up for the students. Once she walked inside the Transfigration class, where the tutoring sessions took place, Blaise and two younger students were sitting around.

"Sorry I'm late." Hermione said.

"You're never late, I'm always early." Blaise said and set some books down on the professors desk.

"So what are those two doing?" Hermione asked looking over at the students who were changing a piece of parchment into a book. He looked over at the students.

"They're learning some Transfigration. Don't worry, they'll be busy for a while." Blaise said turning his attention back at her.

"Good, I needed some time to study anyway." Hermione said and set her bag down on a desk near the front of the class. Blaise did the same with his bag and sat down on a chair watching her.

"Haven't had the chance to really talk to you these days. Sorry bout Draco and what he said a while ago." Blaise said.

"It's okay, I mean it's Malfoy. That's how he is. Like he has a bloody heart."

"He does, you know. He just well..never mind."

"Do tell." Hermione said sounding a bit bored even though inside she wanted to know more about him.

"Well he's just only cold and heartless because of his family and Pansy." He said. Hermione understood the whole family business but Pansy?

"Pansy?" Hermione asked sitting down next to him.

"Don't tell him I said anything." Blaise said a bit worried.

"Ha! Like me and him can have a minute of normal conversation."

"Yeah he use to really like her, and she kept playing him. When he found out he decided to treat all girls like hoes. He got what he wanted from them and he was out." Blaise said.

"Interesting." Hermione said knowing now to stay far from Draco. He even had admitted to her that he was fucking with her. "So why is he still around her?"

"She's around him. She won't leave his side, she'd do anything to get him back and he's taking full advantage of that."

"So he fucks with girls. I see."

"Don't worry, he hates you. He would never want to do anything to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, not in a rude way. He's just into this whole mudblood thing. He won't touch you if you're filth in his eyes."

"Mudbloods aren't exactly appealing." Hermione agreed.

"No, you are. You just don't know it. I mean if you showed more skin not that I'm saying you have to but trust me guys would be on you."

"That's the reason why I dress this way."

"Oh, that explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"Guys talk you know. And everyone knows to stay away from you."

"Wow am I that dreadful?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Hermione. You're original, smart and that's all that counts. So don't let others try to change you. It's rather a good thing guys don't come all over you. Shows that you're not a slut like _some girls_."

"Thanks." Hermione replied. "Well enough talking, we should get back to our duties." Blaise nodded and for the next few hours they worked with the students. Hermione ended up leaving that session rather pleased with herself. She entered the common room to find Draco and some girl on the couch making out.

"Go to your room for that kind of shit!" Hermione said angrily throwing her bag on the couch they were on.

"No, here's more comfortable." Draco replied and continued to kiss the girl.

"Now! Or I swear to god I'll hex the both of you this moment." Hermione hissed and she realized her tone of voice sounded that of a jealous ex-girlfriend.

"Granger? Are you jealous?"

"Yeah right." Hermione retorted and waited for the girl to get off of Draco, which she reluctantly did. The girl grabbed her cloak on the floor and once she put it on Hermione noticed that she was a Slytherin. Draco gave her one last kiss before she left quickly afraid to get herself in trouble.

"I could of had a good lay! Damn you Granger!" Draco said angrily picking up his own cloak and throwing it on.

"Good, I saved one girl from the horrible torture." Hermione said sarcastically.

"I don't rape women if that's what you're implying."

"You might as well, I mean you loooooooove to abuse them." Hermione said. Draco stepped closer to her and gave her a evil grin.

"The only person I abused was you mudblood. I treat other women with respect and love."

"Like you can love anyone."

"Well you would never know because you're not fit to be loved even by muggle lovers like Weasel."

"Take that back you fucker!"

"Touched a soft spot have I? Well if you were so lovable then why don't Potty and Weasel go out with you?"

"Because they're my best friends you idiot!"

"The only purpose you serve them is brains." Draco said tapping his finger on her head. "That's all you're worth Granger and all you'll ever be worth!" Draco hissed then brushed passed her and walked up the staircase to his dorm. Hermione was furious, she should have kicked him in the balls. She sat down on the couch and rolled up in a bun trying to take away the pain that was filling up inside her.

"I will not cry, I will not cry." She repeated to herself in a whisper and lay her head on her knees while she hugged them.

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

_"W-where you going Herms?" Ron asked finally gluing his eyes back on. Hermione gave him a genuine smile, partly for the affect she had on him and partly because she knew Blaise would probably look at her in the same way. Which is what she wanted, wasn't it?_

_"I'm going out. Don't wait up for me tonight." Hermione replied. That's when Draco stood up and strolled over to them eyes locked on her. _

_"Weasel, I suggest you keep your girl on a leash. God knows what she'll end up doing dressed like that." Draco sneered. _

_"Go shag off, no one gives a damn what you suggest." Ron said angrily then looked over at Hermione worriedly. "Who exactly are you meeting?" _

_"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."_


	15. Admitting Some Truth

**Authors Notes: **I thought about it loooong and hard and I decided to make him a bit more nicer..and i said A BIT. So anyways, go on and read. Oh yea, I kind of gave up on the whole sneak peak thing. I mean either way you'll just have to wait and see right? But I got this really cool idea that popped up in my head I'm going along with it. As always I'm a few chapters ahead of you guys. But enough of my talking go and enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 15: Admitting Some Truth**

She took a good look at herself in the mirror that night in the bathroom. Sure, Hermione wasn't much to look at but why was it every time Draco said something so horrible to her, it would make her hurt. She wrapped the towel around herself and began to brush her hair. Hermione didn't wear makeup, didn't wear revealing clothes and most important she wasn't 'fun'. So why would Draco kiss her and then call her awful things? Couldn't he leave things the way they were? Her being the prude know it all and him being the insufferable monster.

"It doesn't make sense." Hermione said to herself. After she was through combing her hair, she began to slip on her robe. That's when the door opened and Draco walked in. "Get out!" Hermione yelled.

"Calm down mudblood, I didn't know anyone was in here." Draco replied. And it was more then evident that he didn't know, he had only a pair of boxers and his towel draping over his right shoulder.

"Then leave." Hermione said thankful that she had on her robe and he couldn't see anything.

"It's my time to use the bathroom, so you leave." Draco said calmly checking her over.

"Ignorant, egotistical, good for nothing, insufferable, stupid git." Hermione mumbled under her breath but loud enough for him to hear as she picked her things up.

"I heard that." Draco said angrily.

"Your point being?" Hermione asked dryly.

"I won't even answer that. You're just lucky I'm not in the mood for a verbal fight."

"But you always got time to fuck around with girls."

"Is this what it's about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently.

"So you're just pissed off because I can fuck around with any girl?" Draco asked then he leaned in close to her ear. "Like the way I did with you?" Hermione turned to face him head on barely any space between them.

"You know, just cause one girl messed with your head doesn't mean you can just go doing that to others. Have you ever thought that maybe you will screw any possible chance of finding the one person in this world who'd actually care about you?" Hermione said angrily and knowing that she revealed too much, she stormed out of the bathroom. She was glad that Ron was at Quidditch practicing and Pansy was probably out doing something giving Hermione a clean get-a-way to her room.

Hermione spent the rest of the time in her room doing homework and planning lessons for her tutoring sessions until a owl tapped on her window. Hermione walked over and let the owl in through the window. It passed her a parchment and quickly left. Hermione quickly opened the small letter and read what was written inside.

Hey Hermione,

I'm really bored tonight, wondered if you want to join me in the Astronomy Tower for a late chat. If yes, meet me there at midnight.

Blaise

Hermione gave a sigh and looked at her alarm clock which said it was eleven, she had exactly an hour before she would meet him. And yes, she decided she wanted to meet him. She even thought about weather she wanted a relationship with him. It's been burning in her mind for awhile, it's like a miracle. Blaise was cute, sweet, nice and down to earth. Who could not want that in a guy? Especially when he was the second most wanted man in Hogwarts. First unfortunately being Draco.

But the only thing she feared was weather he was interested in a relationship with her. They were great friends but it seemed he was inching for something more. And so was she. Had she become desperate? She would have never really thought about boys that much before the kiss. The one that made her yearn for something that wasn't there in her oh so perfect life. But it was Draco who had triggered that something and what was scaring her was weather Blaise can do the same or not.

Hermione looked through her clothes and picked out the most revealing garments she had. Which was not exactly that revealing at all. It was a simple white tank top and dark denim short jeans she had bought during her summer. She hardly wore it but it still fitted firmly around her body. Hermione then glanced at her hair in the reflection and decided to tie it in a messy bun. She took out a small box, a make-up kit, Ginny had begged her to buy and decided to put on eye liner, mascara and lipstick. It took her forever to get it right but once it was complete it looked natural on her face and was glad she didn't over do it.

After she glanced at her self in the reflection and was satisfied, she ran down the stair case. Ron had just entered the common room while Draco was lying around on the couch. Both of them looked at her, jaws on the floor. Ron at first looked tongue tied while Draco shut his mouth and gave her a look over.

"W-where you going Herms?" Ron asked finally gluing his eyes back on. Hermione gave him a genuine smile, partly for the affect she had on him and partly because she knew Blaise would probably look at her in the same way. Which is what she wanted, wasn't it?

"I'm going out. Don't wait up for me tonight." Hermione replied. That's when Draco stood up and strolled over to them eyes locked on her.

"Weasel, I suggest you keep your girl on a leash. God knows what she'll end up doing dressed like that." Draco sneered.

"Go shag off, no one gives a damn what you suggest." Ron said angrily then looked over at Hermione worriedly. "Who exactly are you meeting?"

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked a bit concerned. He couldn't take his eyes off of how she looked.

"I'm sure, Ron. Am I not a witch?" Hermione stated then she leaned in giving him a peak on the cheek. "Thanks for your concern though. Good night." Hermione could see that Draco was trying hard not to say anything. He looked so venomous that she was afraid to leave him alone with Ron.

Hermione dashed out of the Prefect House and made her way over to the Astronomy tower. She was a few minutes early, but that didn't matter to her. The view was beautiful and one can say magical, if they hadn't experienced magic already.

"I see you made it." Blaise said causing her to turn around. He had his Slytherin robes on but that didn't matter to her. As long as he liked what he saw. Which seemed to work because he checked her out. "Nice new look."

"Thanks." She said blushing. He walked over and stood next to her watching the dark sky with a few stars poking out.

"Lovely night." Blaise stated.

"Sure is."

"To bad not a lot of people realize it."

"What do you mean?"

"They're all cooped up in their dorms. Doing god knows what."

"Oh." Hermione said understandingly.

"You seem quiet tonight. What's up?"

"Nothing, same old."

"And what's up with the new dress code?" Blaise asked staring at her skirt.

"Thought I'd try a change."

"Didn't I tell you, you don't need a change. You look great the way you are."

"Call it an experiment."

"And was this 'experiment' successful?" He asked. Hermione looked over at him and gave a shrug, what was she suppose to tell him? That already she was getting guy's eyes popping out and their jaws lying on the floor? But Blaise didn't seem to be affected completely. Sure he complimented her but he didn't do anything. If it was Draco, he would be kissing her like crazy. Why was she thinking about him now? Draco for all she was concerned was a guy who liked to mess with girls. She should be head over heals for Blaise, not Draco. Did she just admit she was head over heals for Draco? No that was just a mistake.

"So, do you usually come here?" Hermione asked trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

"All the time. No one else does. Those who do, come before midnight."

"I hardly come here. Too busy."

"Yeah, I can tell. Unlike me I got nothing better to do."

"Yes you do. You got Quidditch, Tutoring, Homework and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"What guys do."

"What do guys do?"

"You tell me." Hermione said seductively. Blaise gave her a smirk and leaned in to kiss her. Once her lips came in contact with his, she felt a bit more happy. He liked her, more then a friend and maybe she'd have that relationship she was yearning for. And his kiss was okay, nothing like Draco's. Why was she thinking about him, again? In attempt to forget him, she deepened the kiss slipping her tongue in. Blaise did the same but Hermione still felt strange. It wasn't the same. Why wasn't it the same or better? Blaise must have noticed her edginess and stepped back.

"Sorry, that was out of line."

"No, it was okay." Hermione replied giving him a grin. Blaise leaned back in giving her a simple quick kiss.

"You should go back, your a Prefect. Don't want to get in trouble." Blaise said quickly. Hermione nodded and gave him a hug before she went back to her Prefect House. Draco was outside the portrait hole by the time she reached there.

"You could have gotten in trouble and your late." Draco started. Hermione looked at him like he lost his mind, why did he sound like Ron?

"What's your point?"

"My point is you could have gotten hurt!"

"Why the hell do you care?" Hermione asked trying to pass by him but wouldn't move.

"Who were you with?" He asked ignoring what she had just said.

"None of your business, Malfoy."

"It is my business if it's Blaise!"

"So what if it is?"

"Didn't I tell you to not mess with him!"

"It should be him warning me not to mess with you. Not the other way around. Cause you're the only one who fucks with my head." Hermione yelled angrily.

"What is going on here?" Cho Chang, the Head Girl said walking over to them. Hermione glared at Draco, because this was his fault. She wanted to go inside but he insisted on interrogating her like some detective.

"Sorry Cho, we were just heading inside right now." Hermione replied. Cho gave her a skeptical look before nodding her head.

"Don't let me catch you two out of your Houses. Now get back in." Cho said gesturing them to get inside. Hermione looked over at the portrait of the sleeping knight.

"Brave-hearts." She said and quickly they were inside. Hermione was about to walk up to her room but Draco wouldn't have it.

"Granger, we're not finished talking."

"I am."

"No! I need to know something."

"What?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Did he tell you anything about me?"

"No, we have better things to discuss."

"I'm serious here. Did he say anything at all?"

"No! He didn't for the last time."

"Then why did you meet him tonight?"

"That is not your business."

"The hell it is!"

"Why do you care so damn much?"

"Because.." Draco answered. She was having deja vu. Hadn't they had a similar argument to this which lead to a kiss, her first kiss? "...I care." He finished.

"Why?"

"That's not important."

"Yes it is! If you keep interrogating me then I need to know why you care all of the sudden."

"I just wanted to make sure nothing happened."

"Are you afraid of my well being?"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione felt her stomach turn, and her knees weaken. Draco Malfoy had just admitted he cared about her. That's all she wanted to hear from him but were his reasons because of jealousy or true concern?

"It's time I head to bed." Hermione said quickly trying to leave.

"Where's my good night kiss?"

"Not this again! You're not going to fuck with me anymore, so find yourself another doll to play with."

"But I want a kiss!" Draco fake whined stomping on his feet. Hermione would have laughed if it was a different situation but this was getting ridiculous. Hermione walked over to him and leaned into his ear.

"Never thought a mudblood could be this addictive, right?" Hermione whispered. "But you can go fuck yourself because this game is officially over." Hermione licked his ear lobe the same way he had and then she ran off leaving him there.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** So finally she admits to herself she likes him and he admits to her that he cares. Hmm...I know what you're thinking, where's the sex? Lol. But not all R rated stories go into sex quickly. Or do they? 


	16. Warnings

**Authors Notes:** I am soooooooo sorry, but I won't beable to update this story for a few days. I got orientation week starting up and I need to be there. But I promise that I will give you an extra looong chapter once I get back.

Another note for those who read my one-shot story Unspoken Words, I thank you. I was really dead bored and when I'm bored I come up with alot of weird things in my head so I had to write this down once it popped up in my head. But I'm not going to continue it until I finish this one here. And if anyone is interested for me to make Unspoken Words a real story let me know.

Now back to this lovely story, go on and read. Hopefully it will clear a few people's minds about the reason why he cares. And I'm sooo damn twisted yes I am. I'm sorry for those who like straight forward stories. This is not for you then lol. Go on and read now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Warnings**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling light and a bit excited. Blaise kissed her and she got Draco back for all the shit he tried to pull on her. Everything seemed to go in it's place until Ron walked in while she was combing her hair. He didn't seem at all pleased but his light blue eyes should so much concern for her.

"Good morning Ronald." Hermione said cheerfully. She put her Gryfindor cloak on and turned to face him completely.

"Hi Herms." Ron said not so cheerful. He put his hands in his pocket and stared at her for a while.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Who did you see last night? You owe me that much as a friend who's been worried sick about you all night."

"I was with Blaise." Hermione replied.

"Oh, and did he try to do anything cause if he did-"

"-no! He was a gentleman."

"Okay." Ron replied unsure but all the while relieved.

"Listen Ron, I'd love to chat but I'm starving. Care to walk me to the Great Hall?" She asked remembering how she had made his eyes practically fall out of his sockets. Ron gave a grin and took his hand out.

"Sure." Ron took her arm and dragged her out of the Prefect common room. They both walked arms linked and although she was taking it as a friendly gesture, not a lot of students were. They pointed and whispered like it was the most intriguing thing they've seen. That's until she passed by Lavender, who by the way stayed clear from Hermione ever since their 'friendly' encounter. Lavender gave her the look over and frowned.

"First Malfoy, then Zabini now back to Ron?" Lavender stated. Pavarti who had noticed the discussion tried to grab her friends attention. Hermione had the perfect comeback but Ron stuck up for her.

"Shut up Lav. Get a life and stop trampling with others." Ron spat and dragged Hermione over to Harry and Ginny who happened to notice the little outburst.

"Usually I'd ask what is going on but seeing the way you two are holding arms I'm not asking!" Harry said and took a bite of his blueberry muffin. Hermione patted his head like a little boy and laughed.

"Ron and I are just playing around. Right good sir?" Hermione said looking over to Ron who was going along with this whole thing.

"Of course malady."

"Please! This is so stupid!" Ginny said watching them a bit skeptically.

"It's just a joke! Geez, people take things the wrong way these days." Hermione said.

"I know! To think you and me? That's absurd!" Ron piped in. Hermione would have not found it absurd if it was the end of their fifth year. She really did like Ron and she still does but not in the way she's been for a certain Slytherin. Which Slytherin she couldn't figure out. Ron and her decided to keep their feelings to themselves and get over it. Being best friends was far better for the both of them.

"Okay, enough with the weirdness. Please release each others arms and sit down." Harry retorted. Harry knew about their little crush back in fifth and forth year but was glad to have his best friends back as best friends because he would have felt like a third wheel.

"Fine mate!" Ron said and sat down on the opposite end of Hermione. The whole time Hermione caught Draco staring at her giving her a disappointed look but that wasn't her problem, now was it? She sat their for the next ten minutes eating and chatting with her friends until an owl appeared swooping over the Gryfindor table. The moment she looked up to see who it would land at, a letter dropped in front of her. But a second later, hundreds of owls began to come and throw letters at her. She was practically covered in letters making everyone in the Great Hall notice and watched her with such interest.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron asked picking one of the thousands of letters piling around her. She too had picked one up herself and stared at it.

Those who meddle with the snake will die a poisoned death.

It was the same threat that was sent to her over a month ago, Harry who also picked up a letter and read it stared at Hermione quizzically.

"Isn't this the same-" Harry began. Hermione grabbed random letters, each one had the same thing written on it.

"Yes! Oh someone is truly trying to scare me out of my wits and it's beginning to work." Hermione said nervously looking over at the Slytherin table. Blaise who had entered a few minutes ago was now watching her with concern and Draco arched his eyebrow in suspicion and confusion.

"Ms. Granger, may I have a word with you?" The Head Master asked walking casually over to her. Hermione nodded not knowing what else to do or say.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head, she could deal with this alone.

"Harry, Ron, please clean this up." Dumbledore said kindly. Then Hermione followed the Head Master outside the Great Hall and began to walk through the corridors with him.

"Those letters, can you kindly tell me what each of them said?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"It says: Those who meddle with the snake will die a poisoned death." Hermione replied.

"Have you ever received this kind of message before?"

"Yes I have."

"Ms. Granger, what I have to tell you is for your ears and your ears alone. It's rather important that Harry doesn't know of this."

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"There are certain information I held back from Harry knowing how he would react. During an initiation of a Dark Mark, Voldemort makes sure that his loyal followers can handle his tasks. So he gives them a task which is to kill a muggle born witch or wizard. It's part of the rules they must follow. But knowing that we only have one person to worry about, I am afraid that our friend Draco will end up doing something beyond our control. The Dark Mark is rather powerful, and it changes the characters attitude and behavior."

"Sir, are you trying to tell me I might be the target for Malfoy's task?"

"No, I am just simply informing you. Knowing that Mr.Malfoy and Mr.Potter aren't exactly friends."

"But sir, you will make sure that Malfoy doesn't get initiated right?"

"I can only try. But these Death Eaters might get him somehow, but I am watching his every move. And if worse comes to worse I might have to put him in the safety of the Order. You see, Draco Malfoy is going to be the first youngest Death Eater if we do not stop it. And knowing Lucius already escaped Azkaban there's not much I can do if he wishes to see his son. After all, I am not under Mr.Malfoys complete care."

"I see, is there anything I can do about these letters? And what do they mean?"

"Someone is warning you. That is all I can say for now."

"Can't you get rid of them? From coming back."

"Of course but as long as it serves it's purpose."

"What purpose?"

"Ms. Granger, read between the lines and you shall figure the rest out. I am well aware of that." The Head Master gave her a wink and left her alone. Hermione walked back to the Great Hall puzzled and must of all worried. If Draco hates her the way he claims, he would of course take the offer of Voldemort the moment he becomes a Death Eater. Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryfindors watched her as she walked back to her seat.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing." Hermione replied.

"Nothing?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"Some one was just playing a practical joke." Hermione lied.

"Does Dumbledore know who's doing this?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he'll take care of it." Hermione lied again.

------------------------------

For the rest of the day, Hermione was too worried to concentrate in her classes. Her head revolved around one person and one person only, Draco Malfoy. Harry had been watching over Hermione the whole day, he kept asking questions like if she was okay or if anything was wrong. Hermione always replied with a big fat lie. Harry had too much to deal with on his own, she couldn't tell him her own problems.

"For the last time Harry, I am fine." Hermione said sternly while they both sat quietly in Charms class. He gave her a disappointed look, like he expected her to come out with the truth.

"All right." Harry answered and returned to his work. She felt really bad for not telling him or Ron the truth but she couldn't at the moment. It was too risky and although Harry always told them what Dumbledore said, he asked her to keep quiet. So she shall. Half way through the class, Draco passed her a note and she gave him a dirty look before she took it. He didn't return the glare but waited for her to read what was on the note.

I need to talk to you. It's important. Meet me in the library after class.

Hermione looked back up at him but he was talking to Goyle, avoiding any eye contact with her. Hermione gave a shrug and also went back to her own business. After classes Ron and Harry decided to head over to the Quidditch pitch and Hermione said she would stay in the library. Half way walking there Draco met up with her.

"I'm here." Hermione said in a non enthusiastic way.

"Where's Potty and Weasel?"

"Quidditch."

"Good, cause what I need to tell you can not be told to anyone else. Got that?"

"Whatever it is that you have to tell me might as well be told to the whole world, because I'm not keeping dirty little secrets."

"Stop jumping to conclusions, mudblood."

"Then lets lay a few rules. One, don't call me mudblood."

"Hmm..." Draco seemed to struggle with this. "..fine."

"Two, don't insult my two friends or me."

"Ugh! You know what I'd rather go to Dumbledore with this." Draco said and began to walk towards the direction of the Head Masters office.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione asked a bit confused, what could he possibly tell Dumbledore?

"Yes, Dumbledore the Head Master of this school." Draco replied as though she was stupid for asking.

"I know who he is! I mean what is it that you need to tell him?"

"If you'd stop giving me stupid rules, then I would have told you."

"What is it?"

"It's about the whole Death Eater thing." Draco said quietly. Hermione nodded her head and was hoping he would see things her way finally. So she took his arm and walked inside a small classroom near the Library. She locked the door and turned around to hear what he had to say.

"I'm listening." Hermione said. Draco was taking along time to say something, he kept looking around and his eyes never once met hers. "What I have to say, you'd probably laugh your ass off and not believe me, but it's true."

"What's true?"

"First of all, it's true that I'm being forced to become a death eater. I mean of course I would love to kill Potter but not when there are other things involved."

"Other things?"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Okay, go on."

"Don't order me around either."

"Are you ever going to get to the point?"

"Yes, if you'd just shut up!"

"Okay, okay! My lips are sealed."

"Good, keep them sealed. I'll handle them later." Draco said licking his lips. Hermione rolled her eyes in aggravation. When the hell was he going to get to the damn point? "As I was saying, I have no choice whatsoever to become a death eater and I was just going to go through with it until the night my father visited me."

"The night you got attacked in your room?"

"Yeah, THAT night. Basically, Lucius, the lovable father of mines told me of a task I must do. It's part of the initiation of course and if I don't do it well I might as well kill myself."

"What's the task?" Hermione asked, but of course she had an idea already.

"The task is.." Draco was having a hard time letting it slip out and she knew it would come out. If he didn't tell her, she would tell him she knew already. "..to kill a muggle born." For some unknown reason, anger began to build up insider her. For the second time, she slapped him hard across the face.

"You think that telling me this will get any sympathy from ME? Why don't you bloody kill me in my sleep and get it over with huh? Why do you fucking have to tell me?" Hermione screamed tears threatening to come down her eyes. Draco watched her for a second, shocked and confused.

"You idiot I don't want to kill you! Do I fucking look like a killer to you!"

"Let me see, you're a death eater to be, you're a Slytherin and OH! you abused me before. Of course you're fucking capable of killing me!"

"Well despite the little pain I inflicted on you that doesn't mean I will kill you!"

"So why are you telling me this in the first place? To give me a few day's to say goodbye to my family and friends?"

"No! God! Would you just shut up and listen to me?"

"No I will not! I've given you the chance to talk but you can't expect me to stand around and let you tell me I will die!"

"I don't want you to die! And I'm not the one who will kill you!"

"What?!" Did he just say he didn't want her to die? Wait, hold on. Did he just say he wasn't the one who will kill her? This is just beyond confusing, this was fucking crazy.

"I said I don't want you to fucking die!" Draco screamed and put his hands through his hair. He turned around and trying to avoid any eye contact. "All those warnings gone to waste."

"Warnings? What?"

"YES WARNINGS! Haven't you received my warnings? Haven't I told you not to mess with Slytherins?"

"Warnings?" Hermione asked still confused. Warnings for what? What had he warned her about? Why couldn't he stop beating around the bush and tell her things straight. Hermione's mind began to juggle, the only warnings she's gotten were those letters. Was that what he was talking about? She gave a gasp of realization and slapped her hand to her mouth. Draco finally looked right into her eyes and answered the question that was going through her mind.

"Yes, it's been me who was warning you."


	17. Captive

**Authors Notes: **First day of Orientation was cool, a lot of sexy guys (not as sexy as Draco...sigh) But anywho, I just got a lap top! Whoohoo, and I hooked the net up tonight even though using the pad is really hard, I miss my mouse! But because I looooove you guys so much I wrote the next chappie and uploaded it. So I hope you like it, even though its not as long as I wanted it to be.

Ooh, one more thing. Let me know if you guys like more violence and abuse because that's where the next chapter is heading. If you don't let me know too. I just want to make sure, so I can adjust the chapter to your liking. Thanks and Buh Bye!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Captive**

Can any moment be as awkward as it was right now? Her eyes were locked on his no longer cold grey eyes. It was simply irresistible and at the same time so irritating because as deep as it was, one can never read his soul. What was she waiting for? More importantly what was he waiting for? She wanted answers but she no longer had a voice. Finally, Draco walked a bit closer to her causing her to look any where but his eyes. After all, this was really hard for her. If he was warning her, what exactly was he warning her about? And how did all of this tie back to his task? It was annoying, he only gave her half answers.

"Granger, I-"

"Who's in there?!" Someone outside the door was knocking loudly, which caused both of them to jump at the same time. Hermione had an excuse to look elsewhere so she turned around and opened the door. She was face to face with a very displeased Professor McGonagal.

"What are you two doing in here?" She asked sternly.

"We were discussing a project we have for Potions." Draco lied. Professor McGonagal narrowed her eyes at him and then turned to look at Hermione.

"Is that so, Ms.Granger?" She asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered quickly. Professor McGonagal smiled, happy to hear the 'truth' from her favorite student and stepped aside from the door.

"Very well, you may both leave. Just do not use a classroom without the permission of a professor or the Head Master."

"Okay." Hermione said quietly and began to leave.

"Granger, we still-"

"Mr.Malfoy, I need a word with you. It's rather urgent." Professor McGonagal interrupted for the second time.

"Can it wait?" Draco asked impatiently. He seemed rather edgy but only she could tell.

"No, it's about your Transfigration essay. We shall discuss it this minute. Ms.Granger do leave." Professor McGonagal said sternly. Draco gave Hermione a sorry look.

"Don't go anywhere." Draco whispered and closed the door. Hermione gave him a strange look and nodded her head. After all, what he had to tell her WAS important. It was about her death. And she intended to know what was going on. Hermione stood there leaning against the wall, thinking to herself when Blaise strolled over.

"Hey, Hermione. I was looking for you all day." Blaise said smiling.

"Really?" Hermione asked. She hadn't had the chance to think about him all day with all that was going on but seeing his handsome face made her smile. Blaise gently wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"Hell yeah! I got something to show you." Blaise said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's better if you see it. Do you want to see it?" Blaise replied seductively kissing her lips. Hermione gave a whimper, or a small gasp before they began to kiss dangerously. Once again, the kiss wasn't the same, it was nothing like Draco's. Blaise took his lips away from her and waited for an answer.

"Yes.." Hermione replied breathlessly. "..I want to see it." Blaise gave her the Slytherin smirk and took her hand. They began to walk down the corridor when Draco's voice began to ring in her head. _Don't go anywhere. _Hermione stopped and Blaise looked back at her surprised.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Whatever Draco needed to tell her could wait till later that night in their common room, right?

"Nothing, I just remembered something but it's not important." Hermione lied.

"Okay, come on then." Blaise said dragging her through the school until they reached the Astronomy Tower. Half way up the staircase Blaise stopped and spun around. Hermione looked up into his eyes. They were no longer soft and unfocused. He grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug. It wasn't a loving hug, more like a fair well hug. She pushed him back a little startled at his gesture.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked. Blaise didn't answer her, he leaned in and gave her another kiss. This kiss was forceful and dry. Nothing like it was minutes ago. What was he doing? Hermione again pushed him back and stared at him.

"I am sorry. I really am. I'm sorry." He said his voice descending to a mere whisper. Hermione narrowed her eyes. What was he sorry about? He then grabbed her hand leading her the rest of the way up the stairs ignoring her protest for him to stop.

"..why are you sorry?..let me go! stop! Ow! You're hurting me Blaise. let me go!" Hermione yelled. When they finally made their way to the top, Blaise released and stepped away from her.

"She's here." He said loudly and sternly. His voice was no longer sweet and charming. They were cold as ice, with no emotion behind it. Hermione looked around, searching for who he was speaking to.

"About time!" A male voice spoke. Then from a dark corner a man covered in a dark black cloak appeared. His face could not be seen due to the fact of his over sized hood. Hermione had no chance to speak for he glided to her and grabbed her by the neck and raised her above the ground. Hermione was shocked and surprised by the quickness of his movements that she had no chance to suck in air. She felt she was losing her breath by the second. Her hands gripped his wrist, trying to release the tight hold around her neck as her feet dangled. It was pointless because he only held her tighter, causing her eyes to roll back to the top of her head. She just might die from this.

"I should just kill you on the spot. But orders are orders." The man spoke. He released her causing her to tumble to the ground as she tried to regain her breath. Her hands were rubbing her bruised neck and all she could do was stare up at this unfamiliar man. "You've done well brother, now leave!" Blaise nodded his head and looked back down at Hermione who raised her eyes at him. He looked at her sympathetically and sorry but then quickly his eyes shut and he turned around leaving her alone with this man.

"Get up you silly girl!" The man screamed. "We have no time for this rubbish." The man didn't wait for her to get up. He clawed his hands in her arms and dragged her up then slapped her hard across the face. She felt the heat of the pain on her cheek almost knock her off her feet and tears began to come down her eyes.

"I can kill you right now if you don't stop that infuriating crying." The man said coldly. Hermione brushed the tears away and tried her best to not look up into his eyes.

"W-who the hell are you?!" Hermione screamed. The man gave her a wide smirk before punching her hard in her gut causing her to fly five feet and hurl to the ground.

"Do not speak mudblood." He hissed. He then took his wand out and before she could hear his words, everything became pitch black. She could no longer tell where the man was or what was going on. She knew very well that he was a death eater and that Blaise of all bloody people brought her to him. She also knew now that she should have listened to Draco and stayed outside the door. For this man would not have tried to walk through the school. But all that was pointless to think about. All that mattered now was to find away out of this mess.

Hermione tried to raise herself off the ground, but her stomach hurt so badly she had to sit down. She hoped that there were no bruises. She began to search for her wand in the pocket of her cloak. She had forgotten about her wand the whole time because she was in too much of a shock to really think logically.

"Drop it!" A unearthly cold voice spoke. Hermione out of fear dropped her wand automatically to her side and cursed under her breath for letting her wand go so easily. She then tried to determine where the voice came from knowing that it wasn't the death eater who took her.

"Usually I'd ask for a name, but since you are a petty little filthy mudblood you will just experience pain as my kind gesture for hospitality." Quickly a light began to beam, making her aware that she was no longer in the Astronomy tower. The floor was cold and the walls were damp bricks. She looked up at the footsteps walking towards her.

"Accio wand!" Suddenly her wand were in the hands of non other then Voldemort. He came close to Hermione, watching her with such anger and before she had the chance to think he kicked her in the face causing her head to snap back and blood tickle down her lip and cheek. She could also taste the blood in her mouth. Yes, there was pain but all she could think about was the monster in front of her.

"Welcome to your lovely home. Do enjoy the stay for it will only be in a matter of twenty four hours when I get to celebrate your death." Voldemort hissed then kicked her stomach in the exact same place were the death eater had punched her. She gave a loud groan in utter pain then he left. She heard a few clattering sounds of bars and chains. That's when she knew she was locked inside. Hermione lay there for the next thirty minutes trying to regain her strength and energy. From the position she was in she could tell that she was in a small room of some sort with one small door that had bars, making it impossible to squeeze through.

"Are you okay?" A small sweet voice spoke behind Hermione. She sat up and turned her head to see who had just spoken to her.

"W-who's there?" Hermione stuttered. Very slowly, a person came out of the shadows towards Hermione. It was a girl no older then herself, she seemed to have just as many bruises as Hermione. Her blonde hair stuck to her sides, she had dark blue dirty jeans and a black sweater. She looked just as confused and hurt as Hermione.

"Me..my name is Ann." The girl replied.

"My names Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, sacrifice." Ann replied coolly. It seemed that none of this was bothering her, like was meant to happen.

"Aren't-aren't you scared?" Hermione asked startled.

"What's the point? We're going to die."

"There is a point! We can't let them kill us." Hermione said a bit irritated at this young girl.

"And how are we going to save ourselves? We have no wands." Ann said dryly. Hermione knew then that this girl was a witch just like herself.

"Who brought you here?" Hermione asked.

"A Death Eater."

"Same here." Hermione said then got up slowly towards the bars, there had to be a way out of the mess she was in.

"Don't touch that." Ann warned.

"Why?"

"Spell. It will electrify you and send you flying back." Ann said spreading her hands to show Hermione what happened. Ann's hands were a bit red probably from the burn.

"Thanks." Hermione said sitting back down on the ground hugging her knees. "I hope Harry finds out soon. God, I wish Harry would come and save me." Hermione whispered.

"Harry? Do you mean the famous Harry Potter?" Ann asked with eyes wide open in interest.

"Yes, my best friend." Hermione replied.

"He is? Oh, and how do you suppose he'll find out."

"I don't know." Hermione answered truthfully. For all she knew Harry could be at the Quidditch pitch or hanging out with Ron and the rest of the guys. Then she remembered Draco and how stupid she was to have not listened to him. But then again it was all his fault, why couldn't he tell her the reason why she shouldn't mess with Blaise? If he had then this wouldn't have happened. Hermione sat there for another ten minutes of silence, trying to devise a plan but was really hard.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Ann asked after a while, Hermione jumped a little startled by her voice. Hermione put her head down on her knees.

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm a healer in training." Ann said. Hermione was surprised by this because the girl looked too young to have finished schooling.

"That's nice. I want to become an Auror."

"So you can kick some death eater ass?" Ann asked. Hermione gave a small laugh and nodded her head.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked.

"Since yesterday. But tomorrow is the day they'll kill us. I over heard from one of the death eaters when he was here."

"Where are we?"

"Dungeon."

"Located where?"

"I have no clue."

"Great, just fucking great." Hermione said sarcastically and curled tighter around herself.

"We might as well get some rest." Ann said as she began to lean against the dark corner of a wall and closed her eyes.

"I can't sleep. How can you sleep at a time like this?" Hermione asked.

"Because there's nothing better to do. What do you suppose we do? Talk about boys and makeup?" Ann said opening her eyes slowly.

"It's better then sleeping. What if a death eater comes in here and hurts us while we're asleep or they discuss important matter that might be helpful to us?"

"Then you listen. I've been here all day and I need to sleep. I'm dead tired." Ann said quietly.

"You sound like Ron." Hermione said remembering how Ron would rather sleep then do hard work.

"Who's Ron? Your boyfriend?" Ann asked.

"No, my other best friend." Hermione answered.

"Oh, do you think they'll notice your missing?"

"Ron will notice by midnight, Harry probably by tomorrow morning and if Malfoy decides to tell them of this fucked up mess we're in then maybe they'll know all of this before tonight. But I doubt it. Malfoy would never go to Harry."

"Why not?"

"Because they hate each other. They're enemies."

"Is Malfoy your boyfriend?"

"No." Hermione said giving a small unexpected blush. Ann noticed this and crawled over to sit next to Hermione.

"You like him, don't you?" Ann said. "It's okay, you can tell me. It's not like I know any of them." Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her feet. How could she answer that? She did like Malfoy, sometimes. It was confusing because for every thing she liked about him there was something she hated about him.

"No, I don't like him. Let's not talk about boy's right now. I just pray Malfoy tells Harry and Ron. But I have a feeling he won't."

"Doesn't he want you to be safe? If he knows you're missing he should tell. Does he like you?"

"No! That's impossible. He's a git, a major asshole. And he might be the one who kills me tomorrow! I hate him!" Hermione said angrily.

"Don't worry, I know how you feel. My boyfriend is the one who turned me in." Ann said softly.

"Oh my god! How could he do such a thing?"

"Because he tricked me! That's how."

"I'm sorry about that." Hermione said sincerely. Ann gave her a smile for the first time. They both sat there next to each other until they ended up curling on the cold stone floor to sleep. Ann at least fell asleep, Hermione couldn't. Too much was on her mind and as much as she hated Draco for the shit he pulled on her, all she could do was think of him. Hermione shut her eyes and forced herself to get at least a fifteen minute nap. She was a light sleeper, so no matter what happened she would wake up quickly.

------------------------------

Hermione woke up later to the sound of footsteps walking into the cellar. She didn't know how long she had slept, or what time and day it was. She sat up straight and tried to figure out who it was that was coming for them. Then the person entered the dungeon they were locked in and Hermione noticed it was one of the death eaters. The hood was once again over sized making it hard for her to see their face. She just wanted to die, what if they decided to torture her for fun? Hermione began to move backwards until her back hit the cold wall.

The man leaned down next to her and touched her knee with one hand and pulled his hood down with the other. "Granger?" The male voice spoke. Upon hearing Draco Malfoy's voice, Hermione jumped to embrace him, he may be an enemy but he was a familiar face. It felt so right to be in his arms, it was nothing like hugging Ron or Harry but that was besides the point. His arms came around Hermione and she knew that this was just wrong. She suddenly jerked back pulling his arms away from her.

"I can't believe you! I hate you!" Hermione yelled and slapped his arm away from her. "You could have told me! You could have-"

"-shut up Granger! Don't you dare try to blame me for this! I have my reasons." Draco yelled over her voice causing her to listen. But that got her so angry, what did he mean it wasn't his fault?!

"Of course its your bloody fault! If you had told me it was Blaise..I wouldn't be here." Hermione screamed.

"I can't go back on a word! Blaise is my best friend, you have to understand that."

"Understand? UNDERSTAND? He lead me to a death eater who brought me to god knows where and you want me to understand?" Hermione yelled furiously.

"If it was Potter or Weasley, you would have done the same."

"No! No! Don't you dare try to compare my friends to yours! I would never have agreed if they were trying to do something as horrible as this!"

"What the hell did you expect me to do? Tell you that Blaise will bring you here? You can't expect something like that when you know how long we hated each other!"

"So why did you warn me!"

"Because as much as I hate you, it was wrong and if I couldn't tell on him at least I could warn you!"

"By using that stupid message? Those who meddle with the snake will die a poisoned death. How the hell was that helpful?"

"For someone who's a smart ass, I'd expect you to know! But no, you had to ignore it and then you just had to fall for Blaise. After all the times I told you not to mess with him!"

"Did I fucking know! If you at least hinted it or something-"

"-I did and what was rather stupid of you if I might add was you didn't listen to me when I told you to not go anywhere!"

"So he did his part." Hermione stated calmly knowing exactly what was next for her, so why make it drag?

"What?" Draco asked a bit confused.

"He did his part, now-" She looked down at his wand which he held on to tightly. She then took his hand in hers, the one that held his wand and she pointed the wand to her chest. "-now do your part. Kill me you sick bastard! Just fucking kill me right now and get it over with!"


	18. Protection

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for the reviews. I edited this chapter and took out gruesome violence for Spychick898 and akgurl1616. And for those who wanted more romance, I added a little bit but just to warn you Draco does not confess his love for her! I mean you can't expect that so quickly. I'm trying to keep this IC as much as possible.

Lizbethr, I think Blaise has a thick neck too. Lol. But don't worry, there's more twists in this story so don't jump down Blaise's throat so quickly. Unless you want to do it sensually. Lol.

TickledPink89 I'm going to Humber College. Like I said, there are so many cute guys. Not that they can direct my attention away from this lovely story.

For the rest I didn't mention I still love you all and now you may read unless you're like me and skip the whole A/N message. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Protection**

Draco stared at her for a moment; his eyes were trying to read hers. She wasn't in a good mood at all, she was furious for all that had just happened to her. Hermione pushed his hand a little, digging the wand into her chest. He finally snapped out of his daze and glared at her. He stood up quickly not once taking his eyes off of her.

"I told you, I'm not the one who's going to kill you." Draco said crossly.

"What? Then who?" Hermione asked confused.

"Get up!" Draco hissed. Hermione didn't move she was too drained out and angry to get up. Draco bent back down taking her arms and forcing her to get up. Unlike the other death eater, Draco didn't dig his fingers into her already bruised arms.

"Now you listen here mudblood, I was told to bring you and that other girl upstairs for the ceremony. Instead I came up with a plan but once again you jump to conclusions so that just fucking sucks for you." Draco sneered then bent over Ann's body and conjured up ropes.

"No!" Hermione screamed in frustration. Draco ignored her and began to tie Ann who was still sleeping soundly.

"Please! Draco!" Hermione yelled horrified at his actions. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at Hermione.

"Did you just call me Draco?" He asked sternly.

"Yes! Please just listen to me. I'm really sorry. I need your help, don't bring us to Voldemort. Please!" Hermione begged. Draco gave her a smirk and walked over to her.

"Usually I'd yell at you if you called me Draco but you begged, which makes up for it."

"Must you be cocky at a time like this?" Hermione asked annoyed by his Slytherin attitude.

"Granger," Draco growled walking back to Ann untying her and shaking her up from her sleep. Ann woke up a bit confused as she rubbed her eyes and squinted to see where she was in the dim of the light. Finally her eyes came to focus on Draco and she screamed so loud and horrified. Hermione had to place her hands on her ears just to block out the sound.

"Shit! Shut up!" Draco yelled angrily.

"Who-who are you?" Ann asked.

"Your worst nightmare, now get up." Draco commanded. Instantly the girl stood up and brushed her jeans and then looked over at Hermione.

"Malfoy-" Hermione wanted to know if he was going to help her or not. She was desperate, even if it meant Draco wouldn't help her out at least she could trick him and take his wand.

"-he's Malfoy?" Ann asked. Hermione gave the girl a glare for interrupting her but Draco seemed to be amused by this.

"You told her about me?" Draco asked with a large smirk on his face.

"Of course Ann, care to tell him what I said." Hermione glared at her making sure Ann got the message.

"She said you were an asshole, a git and she hates you." Ann replied. Hermione smiled at her, she gave her a thankful look because usually if it was Pavarti or Lavender they would give Draco false information, not that what Ann could have said was false.

"Stupid mudbloods." Draco muttered under his breath.

"We heard that!" Ann and Hermione said at the same time, Draco glared at the both of them, turned around and muttered something under his breath. Hermione looked over at Ann who gave her a wink and a thumb up. Hermione gave her a look of confusion. Ann then waved her hand near her face, fanning herself and worded 'hot'. Hermione gave her a warning look before turning her attention to Draco.

"Malfoy?"

"What?" He asked turning back around.

"Does anyone else know I'm missing?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, the whole school practically knows."

"How the hell did you get out of Hogwarts? I mean Dumbledore is supposed to keep an eye on you."

"Port Key." Draco answered with a smirk. Then he walked over to the door of the dungeon and looked around then came back. "Granger, I'm risking my neck to get you and your friend out of this mess but you owe me big time!"

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked calmly but inside screaming with excitement. Draco grabbed Hermione's and Ann's arm and took them outside the dungeon and into a small hall. He looked at either long ends of the hall then back at Hermione.

"Go down this end..." Draco pointed to his right. "..And turn left; there is a small wine cellar there. Inside there's an open window. Get through there and tell your friend to apparate-"

"-you knew how to apparate? How come you never told me?" Hermione asked Ann.

"Because, I tried before and they have some kind of blocking spell. So when I try and apparate it leads me back in the same spot."

"Well now that you two know this place is heavily guarded with charms and spells, my plan is the only thing that will work." Draco said irritated. Ann shut her mouth automatically and Hermione waited for him to continue. "This gives you exactly five minutes to leave the place because the death eaters are all at the ceremony. But once the patrol guard comes it's too late for you." Draco said.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me! Go!" Draco said gesturing her to leave. Ann already began to walk towards the end of the hall but Hermione still lingered. "What are you doing? Go Granger!" Draco said nervously. Hermione smiled up at him, he was risking his life for them.

"Malfoy I-"

"Don't Granger." Draco warned cutting her off. Hermione frowned, how would he know what she was going to say?

"Don't what?"

"Don't thank me or anything." Draco replied turning away from her. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She then wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace; she didn't care if he would push her off or tell her to leave. Just in case it was the last time she would see him as just Draco and not Draco the death eater, she wanted to hug him. Hermione looked up at him and he was no longer angry or nervous, he was smiling back at her. It was the first time she had ever seen him smile and he looked absolutely amazing. It brought small butterflies to her stomach just looking at him so she slowly pulled his neck down causing his head to tilt closer to her own.

"I don't hate you any longer..." Hermione whispered. "..Draco." She then kissed him on the lips hard and the way she had always wanted to. He returned the kiss after a second later and slipped his tongue in her mouth. They began to kiss feverishly when someone rudely interrupted them by tapping their foot.

"We don't have time for this." Ann said irritated. Hermione quickly pulled away and blushed. It was seriously a bad time for a make out session but Hermione got herself together after experiencing the most sweetest kiss, besides the other's she received from Draco.

"Sorry, let's go then." Hermione said and turned to look at Draco one last time. "Thanks." Then with that, Hermione and Ann ran down the hall. After they turned left, Hermione heard footsteps walking towards their direction. Although the hall was dim, she could see the room Draco told them to go into. Hermione grabbed Ann's hand and ran inside then locked the door. She pulled shelves and barrels to hold down the door from anyone entering. Doing things Muggle way was hard work, especially when the guard was walking right outside in the hall and can barge in any second.

"Listen Ann, I have an idea." Hermione said quickly, hearing the footsteps inching closer.

"What?" Ann asked just as worried as Hermione was. She kept looking at the door then back at Hermione.

"Go on without me. Go to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore, Harry and Ron." Hermione said.

"I can't leave you here!"

"You have to Ann." Hermione said quickly. She then tugged a strand of her hair and gave it to Ann. "When you go see Dumbledore, my Head Master, he will need to track me down. Since I don't know where we are, he will need my hair in order to perform the spell."

"How do you know all of this?" Ann asked shoving the small hair into her pocket.

"Let's just say I read a lot." Hermione said quickly. That's when the door started rattling and Ann was close to screaming again if Hermione didn't close her mouth. "Go! Please! Hurry!" Hermione pulled her towards the open window, which clearly showed that the sun was setting and helped Ann climb out. Once she did, Ann looked back at her worriedly.

"Hermione good luck. I will get to them as soon as I can. Hold on, don't let them kill you!"

"Of course, now go! Apparate!" Hermione ordered. Once Ann disappeared, the half empty wine shelf fell down and the barrel rolled away. There stood two death eaters raising their wands at her.

"Stupid mudblood, trying to escape!" One death eater screamed. The other binded Hermione with invisible chains. Her arms were tied behind her back and her legs were tied together.

"Where's the other one?" The same death eater asked.

"I don't know." Hermione replied. The death eater kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall on her knees and crutch. She gave a small groan and wondered why they always aimed for her stomach.

"She's lying. Don't think I don't know a lying mudblood when I see one." He screamed yanking her hair back and making eye contact with her.

"Then I guess you don't know much." Hermione replied but quickly wished she took it back. He smirked at her and raised his wand to her neck.

"Don't kill her! We need her for the ceremony." The other death eater finally spoke. He lowered his wand to her school dress shirt and began to make circles on the hallow of her collar bone.

"Consider yourself lucky. I would gladly have killed you for mouthing off." He hissed in her ear then pulled her up by the hair in which he still held. Hermione winced but tried her best not to show any pain. The man then grabbed her arm and began dragging her out of the room, through the hall and into a small passage way. They walked for what seemed like ten minutes before they came upon a hidden staircase. It leads them into a dinning room and the men continued walking her down the dinning room and into a connected large dark living room. Hermione's feet were hurting from the constant lashing of the invisible chains on her feet. It was even worse when they forcefully dragged her despite the throbbing bruises it left behind. She considered this was torture enough.

"Look who we have here." A malicious voice spoke and Hermione knew instantly who it was. But what shocked her most was how many death eaters were in the room the moment the light was turned on. She glanced through the crowd of hooded men and tried to figure which one of them was Draco. It was hard to tell since most of the men were as tall as him.

"How did you escape, mudblood?" Voldemort asked. Hermione didn't look him in the eyes for it was just disgusting to watch his face. Hermione also didn't answer the question, what did Draco say to him? How will she explain herself? They knew she had no wand.

"I asked you, how you escaped mudblood?!" Voldemort roared.

"Apparated." Hermione lied. She couldn't tell if he fell for it or not because the room was dead silent. It was an eerie feeling to have this much control over his servants. Voldemort walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"No one and I mean NO ONE lies to me." His scaly hand wrapped tightly around her neck and Hermione felt she was losing oxygen.

"May I speak, sir?" Draco spoke out loud. Voldemort let her go and turned towards the direction of his death eaters.

"Yes, you may." Voldemort said calmly. Draco took his hood down and stepped out of the group. Hermione gave an inward smile, just seeing his face caused her to forget all the pain.

"I would like to be your servant as soon as possible." Draco said sternly never making eye contact with her. Hermione prayed she heard wrong, he was trying to direct Voldemort's attention to himself.

"Ah! I love this boy! Certainly, we may begin as of now." He spoke proudly then faced Hermione once more. "Take her away!" He ordered.

The two men that were on either side of Hermione grabbed her and dragged her out of the room and into another living room. Hermione kept replaying Draco's declaration in her head as they took her up a stair case and into a small room that had no windows or furniture. It was completely dark and gloomy. They threw her inside and locked the door. Hermione sat on her knees hands behind her back which itched and she slowly cried. Downstairs, Draco was being initiated just so he could save her. Again. That's when something clicked in her head. Why would Draco Malfoy always come to her rescue? Unless it meant he didn't hate her and in fact, liked her. But then she shook her head, someone who likes you or cares for you would never have put you in this situation to begin with.

Hermione looked around the dark empty room and wondered when they would take her out and kill her. And if it wasn't Draco who would kill her, then who? All she could do was pray Harry and Ron would find her and save her.


	19. It's Not Over Yet

**Authors Notes:** Oooh my god! I feel like I abandoned you guys! But don't fret, heres the next chapter. Sorry for being so late but hopefully you'll like it. So as always read and review.

By the way to warn you a head of time, I won't beable to update until Monday. So I'm really sorry, school got me running crazy. I spent 400 bucks just on freaking books! Urgh. Anyways...my bad..go on and read.**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: It's Not Over Yet

It seemed like hours had slowly passed by during the time she spent in the room. Her knees were throbbing and her wrists ached. Few footsteps passed by out side the door but no one ever entered to check up on her. She wondered when Harry and Ron would show up and if Draco was now officially a death eater. She also wondered if they had forgotten about her. But then she heard faint murmurs outside her door. She was worried and excited at the same time. She prayed it was her best friends or at least Draco. The door swung open and two hooded men approached inside. Hermione gave a small groan and closed her eyes in fear of what they will do to her.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice spoke and her eyes flew open.

"Ron?" Hermione replied. They both took off their hoods and Hermione gave a thankful smile. It was Harry and Ron, although she had no idea why they were dressed like death eaters.

"Oh Herms, are you okay? Did they do anything?" Harry asked.

"Did they try to kill you? Did they hurt you badly?" Ron added.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just take me out of these god damned chains" Hermione answered happily. Harry took out his wand and unlatched the invisible chains. Once she was free, she stretched her arms and rubbed her wrists then stood up shaking her legs.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I've been in that position for hours!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh." Ron and Harry said. They both gave her hugs and took her out of the room, half way down the hall Hermione stopped and looked at them quizzically.

"How did you find me? What happened to the death eaters? Why are you dressed like ones?" Hermione began questioning them.

"Ann helped us find you. Dumbledore and the Order are taking care of some death eaters that we attacked. Voldemort disappeared once we arrived here and we dressed like this to get information in where they locked you up." Harry replied.

"What? All that happened and I missed it!"

"You should be happy. I would rather miss it then be tagging along some death eaters acting like one." Ron replied. Hermione gave a weary smile, she was thankful nothing awful happened to her. Harry didn't say anything as they walked through the halls. When they finally came into the living room, they found Dumbledore waiting for them with Ginny and Luna at his sides.

"Hermione!" They ran up to her and hugged her. Hermione felt wanted and missed but yet somewhere inside her was wondering where Draco was and if he was all right. After Ginny and Luna stepped away from her, she took a good look around the living room. There were three death eaters on the ground unconscious.

"Ms. Granger, you are okay I presume." The Head Master said calmly. Hermione nodded and hugged herself. She was perfectly fine, a few bruises here and there but over all fine. "I believe you would like to know everything that had happened tonight while you were held hostage?" He asked. Hermione looked through his half moon glasses and shook her head. What she needed was a good nights rest and Draco. Yes, that's exactly what she needed, Draco Malfoy.

"I'm really tired." Hermione stated quietly. But of course there were many things that ran through her head, where was Draco? Did Dumbledore know? What happened to Voldemort? So many things she wanted answered but she felt drained out. She deserved some rest before the news came out.

"Mr. Weasley will escort you to your dorms safely." Dumbledore said understandingly and Ron nodded his head, even though he didn't have much of a choice. "As for you Harry, I would like to have a word with you alone." Harry nodded but never once gave eye contact to his head master like he always had before. Ron arched his eye brow at him and patted his shoulder.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor. Hermione was suspicious of his attitude but couldn't understand what was bothering him. She looked over at Ginny and Luna who were guarding the unconscious bodies of death eaters.

"Tonight, I believe we all had quite a fright." Dumbledore spoke once more. "I will speak to all of you in the morning. Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Weasley, thank you for helping. Tonks and Lupen will be here shortly to take care of these men. All of you use this fire place to go back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore pointed to the large black fire place located at the back of the living room. Ron put his arm over Hermione's shoulder and walked her over to the fire place; he picked up some Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. He said his destination clearly and loudly but she didn't really listen to him. Quickly she felt her body being pulled into the fire place and warm heat climb her body then suddenly she landed right outside the perfects common room.

"Herms, did they do anything horrible to you?" Ron asked watching her hug herself.

"Just a few kicks and punches." Hermione replied.

"How...how did you get there, at the Malfoy Manor?" Ron asked.

"That's where we were?!" Hermione asked shaken and surprised. No wonder Draco knew his way around the place.

"Yeah, I was shocked too. I mean when Ann came with a piece of your hair I had no idea you would be taken away there. She said a death eater took you, is that true? Or did Malfoy take you?"

"Where is she now?" Hermione asked ignoring his question about Draco. It was hard enough to get him out of her mind for a minute.

"At the Hospital Wing, being taken care of by Madame Pomfrey until tomorrow." Ron answered hesitantly and Hermione nodded her head. She began to walk towards her stairs when she caught sight of Pansy. Pansy ran over to them swinging her hips like a usual slut.

"Where have you faithful, loyal Perfects been?" Pansy said distastefully. Hermione rolled her eyes at her and continued towards her destination. She looked back at Ron who stood there watching Pansy like an idol and it made Hermione give a snort. If she was dead wrong about caring, charming, oh so lovable Blaise then it was the same for Pansy. She threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Hermione was supposed to feel lucky, happy and safe but deep down all she wanted was to see Draco and she intended to find him. First was to look in his room after midnight when Ron and Pansy went to bed.

Hermione heard the tapping of an owl after an hour or so had passed by. She took a shower and felt a bit refreshed to be out of clothes she wore for two days straight. She had a nice black tank top and a pair of comfortable sweat pants. Her hair hung in a pony tail since she wasn't really in the mood to fix it up. Hermione walked lazily over to the owl and took the parchment. She opened it and quickly read through it.

_Interesting isn't it? I wined up being a servant of the dark lord to save your ass, if I might add, for the third time! I didn't write this to make you feel any worse then you should but just to make sure that you are okay. Luckily that mudblood friend of yours got your golden heroes to save you just in time when our dark lord left. By now you must wonder where I am. If you care that much then you'll know where to find me. _

Hermione first was angry at him for rubbing it in her face about him being a death eater and calling her new friend a mudblood but the thought that he was safe and not being tortured made her smile. She ran out the room and down the stairs then ran in the direction of his dorm. She opened the door but didn't find him once she entered. The room was dark so Hermione switched on the lights and felt disappointed. She was hoping he was in his room but then were would he be? Just as she was about to turn around and leave, Draco stood at the door wearing a casual pair of black pants and a black dress shirt. He had a very serious look on his face and his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"I see you made it." Draco said calmly.

"Yeah." Hermione said stupidly. She couldn't look up at him for some odd reason, she felt horrible. Draco walked over to her and took his hand to lift her chin. That's when she stared up into his grey eyes. He didn't say anything for a minute but just studied her face.

"Why didn't you escape when you had the chance?" Draco asked. Hermione closed her eyes trying hard to not look at him, he looked angry but calm which was not Malfoy like. "Look at me." He commanded. Hermione fluttered her eyes open and stared into his eyes once more. "Why didn't you escape, Granger?" He asked.

"I...I thought that if I was left behind that Dumbledore will come in time to stop you from becoming a-"

"-death eater." Draco finished her sentence.

"Yes." Hermione said slowly unsure about his reactions. It was the first time she had ever seen him so eerily calm. He rubbed her chin with his thumb slowly watching her lips and then slowly looking back up into her eyes.

"Do you want to see it?" He asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, she was a little startled and confused. Draco let go of her chin and stepped back at bit. He raised his dress shirt up and there it was the dark mark on his arm. Hermione unknowingly raised her hand to trace it. Unlike Harry he didn't move away from her, he let her fingers trace around the engraved black skull. It was something she'd never thought she'd see.

"It's a done deal; you're a death eater." Hermione whispered to herself as she took her hand away from him. He fixed his shirt back down and took her arms pulling her closer to him.

"You have no idea what I'm going through but seeing your face makes it worth the trouble." Draco said calmly but still expressionless. Hermione looked up at him stunned by his words.

"You, you didn't have to do it you know. You could have let me die."

"For being the smartest witch in Hogwarts I thought you'd figure it out by now but yet you don't know."

"Know what?" She asked.

"Do I have to spell it out to you Granger?" Draco asked pulling her even closer so that there was barely any space between them. His hands drifted down her arms and landed at her waist, remaining there. "I like you." He said. Hermione felt faint, her stomach tied in knots. Draco Malfoy just told her he liked her and she knew that she had feelings for him as well. A smile came across her face as she watched him. He leaned in slowly resting his forehead against hers.

"Don't bother telling me you like me. I already know." Draco said assuringly. This was the most arrogant and egotistical thing to say but yet it was something expected of him.

"Slytherins will always be Slytherins." Hermione said jokingly stepping back a bit. Draco gave her a smirk, it was at least an improvement on his face which was serious and calm the whole time. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist closing any space whatsoever left.

"Granger, I've waited all day to be this close. Don't you dare ruin it for me." Draco said sternly. Hermione wondered what he had in mind all day and what could possibly happen between them.

"Draco I was wondering, I mean since you and I...well you know...like each other-"

"-Granger, Granger, Granger. Must you jump that far in the game? Just enjoy what we have right now." Draco said soothingly. He leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips then with drew. Hermione flushed slightly because she wanted more. Draco leaned in again this time made the kiss last a second longer then with drew. What was he trying to do? Hermione raised her arms and rested it on his shoulders. Draco leaned in again but this time whispered to her. "How badly do you want this?" Draco asked brushing his lips seductively against her own. Hermione gave a groan and pulled him back she couldn't hold on any longer. Hermione landed a hard kiss which lead to a hungry, passionate one.

His hands began to message her body, her curves and her sensitive parts. It felt good to have him this close, his smell and taste were exhilarating beyond belief. She moaned into his mouth and began clawing her fingers gently into his hair. Draco released her for a second to take a breather. Hermione just then realized what she was doing and moved away from him. Draco stared at her confused.

"Draco, there's...there's...I mean...you and me. I don't know." Hermione stuttered.

"You're not making sense." Draco said crossing his arms. Hermione put her hand to her face and brushed her hair back. She looked at him for a second, trying to make sense of what she wanted to say to him.

"You're a death eater and a Slytherin, not to mention a Malfoy. We shouldn't be doing any of this, I mean it's wrong. It's like..."

"Have you ever considered not thinking and just doing? Why does everything need to be right for you?" Draco asked.

"You don't understand." Hermione said calmly.

"No, actually I do. How bout we just keep this to our selves?"

"Meaning, forget it ever happened?" Hermione asked disappointedly. She did want a relationship with him, but she knew better then that. He was against her in everything from school to beliefs to friends. Draco placed his hands on her shoulder and looked right at her.

"No, I mean what we do stays between us. All I know, this isn't over." Draco said.

"What? What's not over?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort, his plans. His vengeance. So as long as he's around, I work for him."

"Basically, we are supposed to be against each other."

"Damn straight." Draco said letting his hands drop to his sides. Hermione felt so confused, she hated the fact that of all people she liked was Draco. Maybe it was the whole heroic thing that got her attracted. Yeah, that was exactly what it was.

"Well, I'll be off to bed then." Hermione said with no emotion. She waited for Draco to step aside but he stood there watching her.

"You're mad that I can't join your little dream team is that it?" Draco asked.

"No."

"So what is it? Is it because I'm a death eater?"

"No."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm just...disappointed. I expected so much more from you."

"Isn't saving your ass enough of an expectation?"

"So? What does being a hero have anything to do with this?!" Hermione yelled angrily. "Harry and Ron saved me a million times but that doesn't mean they should act like some Saints!"

"I'm not acting like a Saint!"

"Then stop rubbing it in my face about being a death eater because of me. I know! And I'm sorry for that."

"I was going to be one, either way." Draco said calmly.

"What?! Why would you want to?" She asked skeptically.

"Like I said before, its either I die or be one. And obviously I wanted to live so I can kiss you." Draco said with a dangerous smirk. Hermione couldn't believe this, she didn't want to be liked by him for just the pleasure of kissing. She stormed passed him but he stopped her.

"Granger!"

"Don't call me that. If you like me call me Hermione. At least respect me that much." Hermione said angrily and ran out the room not once looking back at him. She was furious; she didn't know why she thought so highly of him. He was the same old Draco Malfoy inside. She threw herself on her bed and slowly fell asleep.


	20. Questions And Answers

**Authors Notes: **Sorry once again for the late update. Hopefully some of the questions you were thinking will be answered and as for Pansy, more about her will be seen in the future chapters. Don't worry in the end everything will tie in nicely. As for now enjoy and review!

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Questions And Answers **

The Head Master sat down in his large chair watching everyone carefully through his half moon glasses. The room was full of sixth and seventh year students that were all involved in yesterdays delimma. Hermione sat between Ron and Harry, who seemed to be lost in some other place. That's when she began to wonder about him and the mark. Did it fade away? Did they get Draco's blood? Was he also a death eater? That thought made her shudder. She prayed that it wasn't so. How stupid was she to forget about it? She was so busy caught up with her self that she didn't pay attention to what mattered most. Hermione slipped her hand in Harry to comfort him but Harry pulled away looking at her as though she lost her mind.

"I believe we should get this over with so you can all enjoy your Hogsmeade trip" Professor Dumbledore began. Hermione began fidgeting in her seat because of her newly found worry. "There are certain things that happened yesterday that I myself do not understand." He was looking right at Hermione and Harry. "We all know that Hermione here, was taken away to the Malfoy Manor for a sacrifice. But because of our lovely Ann Helfar, we were able to stop that from happening." Ann began to give a small smile directing it at Hermione who returned it. "But when Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna came to search for Hermione a little incident occurred. Voldemort disappeared but leaving a few of his minions behind."

Professor Dumbledore stopped for a second to glance at Harry who had his head hung low. Something obviously was going on between them that she nor Ron knew. "Thanks to the bravery of the four, they were able to hold down or shall I say attack the death eaters. In place Harry and Ron used their cloaks to pretend to be a death eater in search of Ms.Granger."

Hermione looked over at Ron and gave him a thankful smile as well as Luna and Ginny for going through that length of trouble. "I already know that we were too late for Draco Malfoy's initiation but because of his courageous act to save Hermione, all charges on him will be lessened to suspension. As long as he is a productive student in Hogwarts, there is no reason to fear him. I only pray that he doesn't give himself up to Voldemort." Ron winced slightly trying to get use to the name being said so easily. Hermione wondered how he knew about being saved by him and if he knew anything about what Blaise did.

Harry muttered something under his breath and Ginny who was sitting the closest to him heard clearly. Her eyes widened and Hermione wondered what was going on.

"What's bugging him?" Ron whispered. Hermione shrugged.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think Malfoy should be expelled." Harry said loudly. The anger his eyes gave was so intense, Hermione feared the worst.

"Harry, do you have the dark mark?" Hermione asked quietly. Everyone fell silent in hearing her ask that question. Harry who had never looked her straight in the eyes, glared at her. He stood up quickly kicking his chair and left the office. There was a minute of silence, when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Ms.Granger, even though we were able to take the snake mark from his arm. Something else happened. Voldemort expected us to try and take the mark off and in return Harry has a dragon on his left chest. This is not the dark mark but rather something I have to look into." Everyone gasped shocked and appalled. When had this happened, Hermione wondered and why hadn't he told her or Ron.

"Sir, when did this happen?" Ron asked reading her thoughts. He was just as worried, confused and stunned as her.

"The moment Mr.Malfoy became a death eater. It is obvious Voldemort has plans for our Harry but what it is, we do not know." Dumbledore said sadly. "But I have to take care of him, sadly I can only watch over him so often. In his dreams, that is another dimension in which even I cannot control Voldemort from entering."

Ginny, Luna and Ann had their eyes popping out so bad that Professor Dumbledore noticed. "Please keep this to yourselves and not to get over worked by it. I will speak to Harry. You may all go and eat breakfast. Good Day." He said quickly. All four of them stood up and began to exit the office through the spiral stairs then out of the small hall way and into the corridors. They were all quiet and decided that non of this will be discussed. It was far to creepy to even think about. Harry wasn't himself and she knew for a fact he was beyond angry with Malfoy.

Ann left back to her home, once she exited the office. There was a horseless carriage awaiting her and everyone waved goodbye.

Once the rest of them reached the Gryfindor table a few people looked at them oddly and some even whispered. Hermione obviously figured that she was the talk of the school because of her absence. Ron sat down between Ginny and Luna while she sat opposite of them. Her back was facing the Slytherin table purposely to avoid any eye contact with Draco. She was so angry at herself for not just leaving when she had to, who was she kidding that she could stop Voldemort from making him a death eater and in return she ruined her best friends life. Or dreams. Or whatever. He was probably just as mad at her as he was with Draco.

"You're not hungry?" Ron asked watching her play with her spoon. Hermione sighed as an answer and he placed his fork down. "Me either. I'm really worried about Harry. Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know." Hermione said quietly. Her eyes were glued to her goblet. When had life been so twisted, she thought. "Listen, I'm just going to go. See you later." Hermione said quickly. Ron grabbed her arm before she left.

"Meet me at the three Broomsticks later, Okay?" He asked pleadingly. Hermione nodded and he immediately released his hold on her.

As she walked through the corridors, thinking to herself. She bumped into someone's hard chest. Hermione looked up and met blue shocked eyes.

"Hermione?" Blaise said surprised.

"Yes, live and in the flesh. Great to see me alive aren't we?" Hermione replied sarcastically. He looked at her sadly and brushed the side of her cheek with his hand. Hermione swiftly slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me, Zabini." Hermione spat.

"I'm really sorry for what happened, I didn't mean it."

"I will never accept your apology, I could have died thanks to you."

"I told you, I didn't mean it. I had no choice."

"As long as you're a death eater, I don't care what choices you make. Just stay the hell away from me!" Hermione screamed. Blaise nodded his head and turned around to leave when he gave her one last look. "I'm not a death eater by the way." He said calmly and walked off. Hermione stood there furiously and slammed her fist to the wall. Then screamed out in pain for doing something so stupid. Hermione wanted to report him to Dumbledore but something about the way he apologized meant he was really sorry.

"Stupid bastard, do one little stupid thing and I'll make sure you go to Azkaban." Hermione whispered to herself.

"Why would you report me? I thought you liked me?" A familiar voice crept up from behind her. Hermione jumped holding her hand to her chest and turned around to meet grey eyes.

"I...I didn't mean you." Hermione stuttered.

"Uh huh. You still mad at me?" He asked. Hermione shook her head, she was never mad at him. But then again she knew who was.

"Just for the record. Harry is really pissed off at you." Hermione said. "I think." She added. Draco didn't seem to be affected by that and shrugged.

"Screw him. I don't give a shit."

"Whatever." Hermione replied and began to walk off when he firmly held her lower arm near her wrist.

"You're just going to walk away like that?"

"As a matter of fact yes. This is a public place, are you not afraid to be caught seen with me." She asked.

"Never." He said with a smirk. "Malfoy's are never scared." He leaned in and kissed her gently. Hermione who was a little upset from the last encounter she had with him pushed him back by the chest. "What's wrong?"

"Us." Hermione replied affirmatively.

"Fine, I'll take you on a date. Isn't that what you girls love?" He asked with a smirk.

"W-what?" Hermione asked confused. Did she just hear him say what she thought she heard him say?

"Are you dunce? I said I'll take you on a date. Right now. You and me, Hogsmeade."

"I..ah..okay." Hermione said blushing. Draco took his hand in hers and lead her through the school to the front entrance. A few people stared at them like there was something wrong with the picture and all he did was swear. Hermione kept quiet until they reached the grounds of Hogsmeade.

"Let me see, how about we go to a small cafe they built a few weeks ago." He asked. Hermione didn't really consider this a date but being with him in public had a certain affect on her that she nodded her head. They both found a small booth and Draco ordered them cappacino.

"So talk." He commanded watching her looking around nervously.

"Aren't you..worried about what people will think?" She asked.

"If they didn't mind Blaise being with you then why should they care that I'm with you." He answered. Hermione shrugged and began to take small sips of her drink.

"Do..Do you and Blaise talk?" Hermione asked. Draco arched his eye brow at her as though she asked the most absurd thing.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

"Well, I don't know. I was just wondering."

"Because he lead you to a death eater? And you're really pissed at him. I know how you feel." Draco stated. Hermione wondered how he can know what she was thinking so easily.

"Okay. I guess you read minds."

"I can read your body language. But if I could read minds, I would have had you a long time ago." He said with a smirk.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked. Draco just gave her a wink which caused her to blush. Draco began to drink when his eyes caught something.

"Granger, don't look now but your boyfriend is coming in." He said watching the door. Hermione didn't turn around embarrassed at who it was. Obviously it could only mean Ron or Harry. And being seen with Draco will make them go crazy. "Doesn't matter if you try to hide your face. Your hair is quite obvious." He said with a evil smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Hermione turned around to come face to face with Harry.

"Harry! Oh, I..uh...hi?" Hermione stuttered stupidly. Harry had his hands in fists shooting glares at Draco and her.

"What are you doing with him?" He asked between gritted teeth.

"None of your business Potter." Draco defended.

"Fuck off." Harry spat and turned to face Hermione again. "Hermione, what are you doing with him?"

"It's not what you think, Harry."

"Oh, enlighten me? He saved you making you soften up to him? Did you ever consider what he is?" Hermione grew red, she couldn't believe this.

"Harry, I told you. It's not what you think. Me and Dr-Malfoy have an assignment to do and the only chance we have is now to discuss it." Hermione lied. Harry narrowed his eyes at her and walked out of the shop without a word to her or Draco.

"Liar. So pathetic."

"I am not pathetic! I can't believe you!" Hermione said angrily. She stood up to leave when he stood as well.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"None of your business, Malfoy." Hermione spat and left him in the shop. She had no idea, he was running after her and once she reached the trail to Hogwarts he caught up with her.

"Listen, I don't want you always mad at me. So I need you to chill."

"You never change! You continue to call me Granger and also rude when its un called for."

"Look at me, I'm a Malfoy. That's how I am. I can't change over night. You're lucky that I even like you or your life would have been a living hell." Draco said furiously and left her there standing. She watched as his cloak ruffled behind him, she watched as his face had a look of fury. He was right, she couldn't expect him to change over night. But why did he like her and yet treat her like he treated her before. Hermione walked slowly back into the school and found Ron standing by the entrance talking animately with Pansy. Since when did they become such good friends?

"Hi Ron." Hermione interrupted the two. Pansy looked down red with embarrassment and Ron who also looked a bit surprised.

"Hi Herms." He squeaked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's okay, I don't care if you talk to her, unlike some people." Hermione said and walked inside the school. Ron caught up with her though and she unexpectedly felt his hand hold her back by the shoulder.

"Sorry, I never meant..I mean..I.." He stuttered.

"I said its okay. I don't care."

"You do. I can tell, you're face doesn't look too pleased."

"Do you really want to know Ronald?" She asked hands on her hips. "I think she's wrong for you. She's a Slytherin and guess what? You and Harry were right about Slytherins, they're nothing but trouble."

"She's not like that!"

"That's what I thought about Blaise too. And he turned out to be a creep."

"What did he do to you, Hermione?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Nothing that you're thinking. I liked him and he liked me but then.." Hermione remembered how sorry he looked at her when he gave her to that death eater. Just remembering that man punch her made her close her eyes to wash away the memory. Ron noticed this and held her by the arms.

"Then what?" He asked much more aggressively then before.

"Hewastheonewholeadmetothedeatheater." She said quickly and barely audible.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"He was the one who lead me to the death eater." She replied. Ron dropped his arms and stared at her shocked.

"I had no idea, I thought it was Malfoy or something. Oh, Hermione do you want me to kill him?" He asked angrily.

"No, the last thing I want is you being sent to Azkaban. I can handle him. Dumbledore doesn't know it was him but if he tries any funny business I personally will give him a plane ticket to Azkaban." She said assuringly.

"Plane ticket?" Ron asked not use to muggle transportation. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Forget it. Just don't go near him." She ordered.

"Okay. Just give me the signal when to." He said with a smile. Hermione laughed and nodded her head.

"Go join your girlfriend before she's worried. And be careful."

"She's not my girlfriend." He said with a blush and walked off. Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Hermione prayed that Ron was making the right choice. But then again he just might want what everyone else wants from her, sex. She gave a sigh and walked off to her dorms.


	21. Attacked

Chapter 21: Attacked

She sat in the common room for three hours indulging herself in her readings. She needed to be some where else, away from the problems she faced. The only times she would read a thick book of over six hundred pages was when something really terrible happened to her. What was she going to do about the man she really liked? What was she going to do about Harry and his new temper problem? He usually was understanding but something had changed. She decided she'll talk to him about it later on that night when she made her rounds.

Draco walked into the common room holding a large chest and a cage with his brown owl. Hermione stared at him strangely, where was he going?

"Draco?"

"Don't talk to me." He replied sternly. Hermione stood up and blocked him from the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?"

"Suspension, now move."

"But where are you being taken?"

"Home. For two weeks." He replied. She frowned, why hadn't he told her? She could have spent some time with him before he had to leave.

"So you're just going to leave and not tell me?"

"Seems like it." He said carelessly dropping his cage and chest on the ground causing a loud noise.

"Why are you so pissed?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, I don't have time for this. My carriage is waiting for me." He said, ignoring her question. Tears began to form in her eyes, did he have a sudden change of heart for her?

"Draco-" Hermione was cut off with his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was bitter sweet, it was as though he never would feel her lips against his.

"Try not to miss me." He said smugly. Hermione let a trail of tears come down her eyes, even though he was going to return this isn't how she wanted to end her last minute with him. She grabbed him by his school tie and pulled him back into a kiss. She forced her tongue in his mouth and suddenly, she felt guilt. Why couldn't she have enjoyed the chances she had with him? Why was she always angry with him? Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. He, in return, hugged her waist and their kiss seemed to last ten minutes before she broke free.

"Please, try and write me." She pleaded. Draco hugged her and wrested his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you think I was going to leave my little Granger without a proper farewell?" He asked. Hermione gave a small chuckle. She rested her head on his shoulder and held him as tightly as she could. He felt so good and he had a really good aftershave on. Not to mention that cologne, it had Slytherin written all over it.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me one thing while I'm gone."

"What?"

"Don't let no guy touch you. I plan to have for you myself when I come back." He said with a smirk. Hermione gave another laugh and stepped back from him, instantly missing his warm embrace.

"I promise. And you make sure that no girl touches you." Hermione gave her own smirk.

"What did I tell you about stealing my trademark." He asked. Hermione shrugged. Draco grabbed his chest and cage one last time placing a quick kiss on her lips and left. Hermione stayed in the common room, completely into his feel. Sudden dirty thoughts came into her head and she disclaimed it. Hermione sat back down on her seat and continued reading, this time with a smile on her face.

Another hour passed by when Professor McGonagal entered the common room. She looked down at Hermione sadly.

"What's wrong Professor?" She asked

"Ms.Granger, something terrible happened. Please follow me." The professor said sternly. Hermione got up and followed her out of the portrait hole and down towards the hospital wing. Hermione grew worried with every stride.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"It's Mr.Weasley." She replied opening the door for Hermione to enter. There was a few Gryfindor boys hovering over a bed and Hermione went through them and came upon a still figure of Ron. He was in his Quidditch clothes and holding his broom. His face had a face of complete shock. Hermione gasped at the sight. She ran right next to him grabbing his cold frozen hand.

"Oh Ron!" She cried out. She looked at the Gryfindor boys who were all wearing their Quidditch gear. "What happened?!"

"I found him in the locker room." Neville said nervously.

"Ms.Granger, I believe he was petrified. We have no idea what or who could have done this." Professor McGonagal said sadly. Madame Pomfrey came over to the group and shook her head.

"I pray there isn't another snake running around in pipes." She said checking his pulse. "Can all of you please leave?" The boys walked off all shocked and scared. Hermione heard one of them say they will quit playing Quidditch. She stayed rooted to her spot and looked down at her still friend. She cried softly.

"Will he be all right?" She asked.

"Of course. Professor Sprout still has some of the potion left and Mr.Weasley here will be well in a week."

"Do you know what did this?" Hermione asked.

"That's the thing, we are all shocked and appalled. I will have to speak privately with the Head Master. I believe the school is under another attack." Professor McGonagal said quickly and left the wing. She rubbed Ron's hand soothingly.

"Don't worry, Ron. I'll find out what happened. I have to go tell Harry." She said quickly. Hermione let Madame Pomfrey continue her inspection on his body.

Hermione ran down the corridor and into the Gryfindor Tower. She found Ginny and Luna running down the staircase.

"My Brother! Is..is he okay? Neville just told me." She cried out. Hermione hugged her for comfort.

"No, no it's worse then I thought. Ron is petrified! We have to tell Harry."

"I want to see him." Ginny cried.

"Go, go see him now. I'm really sorry."

"Do you think it was Voldemort?" Luna interupted. Both Ginny and Hermione stared at each other.

"Tom Riddle!" They said at the same time in realization.

"Do you think he came back? Is it that snake again?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said stummed. "I got to go tell Harry." Hermione began running up the stair case that lead to the house but Luna called her back.

"He's not in there."

"Then where is he?" Hermione asked. Luna and Ginny shrugged then ran off towards the hospital wing. Hermione bit her lip, where was Harry? Hermione began to run through the halls and out the front of the school. She walked down the court yard and into the Quidditch field. Was Harry there when this happened? Was he practicing as well? Why hadn't any one informed him? Hermione found Harry in the middle of the pitch holding his broom and looking up at the sky.

"Harry!" Hermione ran over to him. He turned around and sneered at her. Hermione was taken back by this. "Harry?"

"What?" He asked.

"Ron! That's what. Didn't you hear? Did anyone tell you?" She asked.

"Yes, Dean did." He said coldly. Hermione once again couldn't understand where this attitude came from.

"Aren't you worried? What if it was Voldemort?"

"Who fucking cares! Ron deserved it."

"HARRY POTTER HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Hermione screamed furiously. "HE'S OUR BEST FRIEND AND HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL WING, HELPLESS."

"Don't raise your voice at me, Hermione! Go fuck off." He said angrily and stormed past her. Something was seriously wrong with him. Hermione knew only one other person to turn to. She ran down the long path towards Hagrid's hut. It has been along time since she consulted him. He must be aware of what happened for the past few days. She banged on the door, her heart almost out of her throat.

"Oy! Hold your horses!" Hagrid said from inside and after another minute the wooden door swung open. He looked very happy to see Hermione.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" He asked.

"Thats what I came to tell you about. Hagrid, Ron...Ron was petrified!" She was holding back new tears.

"Are you serious? Our Ronald?" He asked stunned, Hermione shook her head hard.

"And..and Harry doesn't care! It's not like him! He swore at me and he's been really rude today."

"I think you better come in 'Mione." He said letting her inside. He walked over to his small kitchen and began to pour her a cup of tea. Hermione sat down at the small table watching his dog, Fangs, sleeping on the floor.

"Now, you say Harry's behavior changed?" He asked passing her the cup. Hermione nodded and drank the warm liquid. It felt good, it helped her nerves to calm down.

"This is serious in deed. From what Dumbledore told me, Harry is fighting inner demons. We just have to give him time alone."

"But, but Ron!" Hermione sputtered.

"I know, I will visit him later. We just have to wait till he gets better to tell us what happened."

"I guess you're right." Hermione said unsure.

"'Mione, do not do anything crazy. I want you to stay in your dorms when it gets dark out. We might have more attacks. Just like you're third year."

"But my third year, they attacked muggles. Why would any one attack Ron? He's a pureblood!"

"We do not know. How long will he be in the hospital wing?"

"For the whole week."

"We just have to wait until then. I am worried about you however. You should take extra care of yourself, you hear me?"

"Of course. I will. What about Harry?"

"I will see if he wants to talk to me." Hagrid reply. "Well you best be off, don't want you getting in trouble." Hermione nodded her head and finished her tea and left the hut. She walked back to her dorms, confused, alone and worried. Inner demons? What did Hagrid mean? What was wrong with Harry? It had to do with that dragon mark he received. He hasn't been himself since that day.


	22. Confessions

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for the laaate update, since I started college and stuff I've been busy but I promise to update soon, maybe in a week, or less. Please don't be mad lol. 

For anyone who wonders why I don't add an accent to Hagrids part well a simple answer is I don't know how. So do me a favor when you read Hagrids dialogue, use your imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Confessions**

Hermione ended up confining in the last person she thought could help, Neville. He was the only other person in Gryfindor who really knew what was going on in Harry's life. And after all he was the other part of the prophecy not to mention he was the one who found Ron. She found him sitting on the couch in the Gryfindor common room. As usual he was trying to do his potions work for Professor Snape so that he won't be humiliated in class. It made her pity him when it came to that class.

"Hello Neville." She said pleasantly. He looked up at her and half smiled with suspicious eyes. Who could blame him, she didn't usually strike up a conversation with him.

"Hi Hermione."

"I know you and I really don't do much together but I was thinking maybe you can help me out with Ron's problem." She said as she sat down next to him.

"What about Harry?"

"Harry's not himself right now." Hermione said as convincing as possible without gritting her teeth. Neville nodded and began to pack his books away.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Research."

"I'm not really good at that kind of stuff."

"Not book research, I mean I want you to find out what really happened in the locker room at practice." Hermione said. She knew she couldn't enter the boy's locker room so the only chance she had to get evidence was to get Neville to do it. "Ask Dean and Seamus to lend you a hand. Please this is important." Hermione pleaded. Neville looked around the room before deciding whether to help Hermione or not.

"Okay, I'll do it." Neville said with a smile. Hermione clapped her hands together and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said nicely. "Ron will appreciate this." Neville wrapped his arms around her waist in return.

"He's my friend too." Neville said letting her go at the same time blushing.

"Well, well, well. The whore strikes again." A voice hissed behind them. She knew exactly who that was and Hermione slowly turned around to face Lavender.

"Wasn't beating you once a reminder for you to mind your own business?"

"Just because I state the obvious doesn't mean you have to get all rowdy." Hermione glared at her, who uses the word rowdy any way? "First it was Malfoy, then Zabini, then Ron now...now Neville? At least your tastes were good until he came along." Lavender said pointing to Neville who looked dumb struck. His face was flushed and he seemed to be embarrassed. Hermione became angry, how could Lavender be that rude? What was it she had angst her? Hermione snapped out of her seat only inches away from Lavender.

"It's one thing to call me a whore but never, NEVER call my friends ugly or anything along that line. I don't mind making you look like shit all over again." Hermione said furiously clutching her hands into tight fists. Lavender sort of lost color but kept her composer.

"I'll be off, I can't wait who our favorite book worm fucks around with next." Lavender said happily and walked off towards the girls dorm. For a split second she wanted to rush her and punch her in the face, pull her hair and make her cry but then she knew she had to be the sensible one in all of this. Lavender had a grudge on her but for what reason Hermione didn't know. Maybe she liked Draco or Blaise. She turned to face a very pale Neville.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's her problem anyway."

"T-thanks Hermione." Neville stuttered as he rose from his seat.

"No, she had no right to diss you like that."

"Can I ask you something?" Neville asked nervously.

"What?"

"Is it true, what she said about you? Not the whore thing but you being with Malfoy and Zabini?" Now it was Hermione's turn to become pale. Even Neville believed this? What did everyone in Gryfindor think of her? Had Lavender ruined her reputation completely?

"No, those are nasty lies created by nasty people who have nothing better to do."

"Oh." Neville said unconvinced. Hermione tried her best not to show her anger so she quickly stomped off back to her Prefect House. She began to create ideas of how to make Lavender's life feel like hell. That's when the Professor McGonagal came on the intercom.

"All students please return to your dorms. All professors meet the Head Master in his office." Hermione wondered what Dumbledore thought of Ron's situation and weather they figured out what was wrong. She checked the time and realized it was only eight in the night. All the same she had no choice but to go to her dorm. Once she entered the common room, she found Pansy sniffing in the corner near the fire place. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up the stair case as Pansy called her name.

"What?" Hermione asked annoyed. Pansy stood at the foot of the Gryfindor staircase. That's when Hermione realized she had red eyes from all that crying.

"Can we talk?" She asked quietly.

"About what?" Hermione asked. Pansy said nothing and Hermione continued. "As you can see you and I never really talk unless you consider threatening each other talking. So I'm interested to know what you want to talk about."

"It's your friend, Ron." Pansy said playing with her stringy blonde hair. Hermione arched her eye brow, did she hear Pansy correctly?

"Ron? Did you just say Ron? Instead of Weasel or Weasley?" Hermione asked. Pansy stopped fiddling with her hair and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ron. A seventh year redheaded boy who's a Gryfindor."

"What about him?"

"Can we sit down and talk?" Pansy asked moving over towards the nearest couch. Hermione was a bit curious to what Pansy wanted and answered her by following. They sat down on the same couch for the first time, and it was awkward on Hermione's part.

"So?" Hermione said dreading the silence.

"I'm really sorry about his condition."

"Now the whole world knows." Hermione stated dryly.

"I went and visited him earlier although his sister was bitching at me to leave."

"Whatever. Get to the point."

"I know he really likes me and all but I don't want anything to do with him." Pansy said eyes piercing on Hermione. Something didn't add up, Pansy called him by his first name and was nice to him before he got attacked and he seemed like he knew what he was getting himself into.

"Liar." Hermione said bluntly.

"What?" Pansy said raising her hand to her chest.

"Liar." She repeated. "You like him."

"I'm not going to discuss my interest in men. I just want him to keep his hands off me."

"But you sure enjoyed talking to him this afternoon."

"That's none of your business Granger!" Pansy yelled standing up. Hermione also stood up irritated by her behavior.

"Listen here, Parkinson! Don't ask to have a conversation with me if you're going to yell."

"Stop assuming things." Pansy retorted with a stomp.

"Fine! I'll tell my BEST friend that you hate his guts and if he ever came near you, you'll send Slytherin boys on him!"

"Thats not true!" Pansy cried out. "Why are you being like this?!"

"Why can't you accept that you like him? A lot?" Hermione replied back placing her hands on her waist. "He's a Gryfindor, right? That's why you don't want to associate with him. Or is it because he's a muggle lover?"

"No! It has nothing to do with that!"

"Ha! So you admit it, you like him." Hermione pointed out. Pansy was fuming with frustration and began to let tears fall down her eyes. Hermione froze and watched her, Pansy turned her back and held her hands to her face.

"You just can't leave it alone, can you? All I want you to do is tell him I don't like him." Pansy sobbed. Hermione placed her hands in her pockets and watched Pansy's shoulders fall up and down. Maybe she was being to hard on Pansy, not that she didn't deserve it. But Hermione couldn't help her temper, the day has been crazy for her.

"He's going to ask me why." Hermione said calmly. She was shocked at her own kindness towards Pansy, who turned around and wiped her damp eyes.

"My father. He...he.." She began. Hermione stared at her, what about her father? What did he have anything to do with this?

"Your father?"

"Yes, it's a long story. He doesn't want me with anyone else but Draco. I love Draco at one time but me and him...we...became distant." Pansy said sadly.

"Sorry." Hermione said remembering what Blaise had told her about Pansy and Draco's past relationship.

"Sorry?! Don't pity me Granger!"

"Fine, I'll be an inconsiderate cold bitch."

"Shut up." Pansy said slowly sitting back down on the couch. Her knees held tightly together and her hands lay on her lap. Hermione then remembered that day when Draco and Pansy got attacked in their rooms. Who had attacked her? Draco claimed his father showed up that night. Did he hurt Pansy as well? She just needed to know.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you civilly but I might as well ask now." Hermione said also slouching on the couch.

"Ask what?" Pansy said looking over at her.

"Did Lucius attack you that night we found you unconscious?" Hermione blurted. Pansy quickly looked back down at her shaky hands.

"I don't want to talk about that. It's none of your business."

"Please? I swear what we talk about today never leaves this room." Hermione said holding her hand to her heart as a testament. Pansy darted her eyes at her then back at her hands once more.

"No." Pansy replied.

"No what?" Hermione felt disappointed. She really did want to know.

"No, it wasn't Draco's father."

"There was someone else?" Hermione said with wide eyes.

"My father." Pansy said swelling up new tears. "He's just as powerful as Lucius. He's a wicked man. I hate him." Pansy said wiping her fresh new tears away. Hermione awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"What did he do? Did he use an unforgivable curse on you?"

"Much worse." Pansy whispered. "That night, they came to visit Draco to discuss plans of his initiation and I didn't know. I was talking to Ron here in the common room. When I went upstairs to my room I heard loud voices and I found Draco yelling at his father. Then...then my father grabbed me took me to my room and..."

"And what?" Hermione asked. She could see it was painful for Pansy to remember that night. Pansy's eyes were fixed on the fire place.

"Forget it. You'll just laugh and tell all your little Gryfindor friends." Pansy said standing up. Hermione stood up following her towards her staircase.

"Please, I promise I won't tell."

"You're so nosy that you must know EVERYTHING, huh?"

"I'm not a gossip girl. I keep things to myself. And besides, if you want me to tell Ron that you don't like him all of the sudden I need to know why."

"I was raped by my father because of Ron. He found out that I was becoming friends with Potters best friend. Are you happy now? Does it satisfy your little book worm brain?" Pansy said angrily tears streaming down her cheek uncontrollably and ran up to her room. Hermione stood there shocked and most importantly sorry for Pansy. It must have been difficult for her to go through such a thing.

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say and just headed back to her room. Pansy was raped because of Ron. But she couldn't tell him the reason why Pansy suddenly hates him. She slipped into her pajamas and sunk in her bed. Today had been the most craziest day for her, she found out Harry had a physiological problem or worse, Ron was petrified and Pansy was raped. What was worse, Hermione was beginning to suspect Pansy's father to be the one who petrified Ron. It could be possible couldn't it? It made perfect sense, did it not?

"You make new enemies." Hermione thought to herself as she fell asleep.


	23. A Heartbreaking Visit

**Authors Notes: **Woohoo, finally next chappie for you guys and its longer! So enjoy. To those who have to wait so long I'm sorry once again. I promise to update twice a week from now on. Mostly Mondays and Wednesdays because I got looooong breaks from school. So peace and love.**

* * *

Chapter 23: A Heartbreaking Visit**

The bed looked untouched because of the distinct position Ron was in for the whole week. She sat nervously by his bed side waiting for the potion to take its affect and revive him. She wasn't the only one in the room, watching him. Ginny and Luna sat on a near by chair with lowered heads. They had taken it harder then Hermione. Neville also stood on the other side of Ron's bed. He came up with no evidence in the locker room and Hermione figured Ron was the only one who could tell the story anyway. Harry on the other hand, had not joined them. He was virtually nowhere to be found unless in class or during the night when he slept. Hermione noted to herself to figure out what was wrong with him when Ron got back.

Her hand was holding his luke warm hand, he was gaining his rightful color. His pulse could be felt by the wrist and his fingers sort of twitched ever so often. She was getting excited, it had been a dreadful week without her best friends. Draco, who never wrote her as of yet, was the only one keeping her sane as long as she thought about him. She never realized how lonely she could get with out people she cared about. Ginny and Luna haven't been much help either. Both were into their own worlds, one sulking about Harry while the other digging their nose into Quibbles magazine.

Another half an hour passed by when Ron began to move his arm and legs slightly. His breathing became natural, not hoarse and his lips closed. Hermione inched closer with Neville and Ron's eyes fluttered open. He stared at them blankly, he began to blink vigorously. It must have been painful from the way his eyes stayed open the whole week.

Ginny and Luna jumped out of their seats and each of them on Ron's side watching him. He gave a small grunt as he lifted his head and stared at his clothes then moved his right hand to his head.

"Did I fall off my broom?" Ron asked a bit confused. His left arm let go of the broom that was held firmly to his side and it clattered to the floor. He looked over at Neville, who wore his school uniform then over to the wall to see the time on the clock. "Eight in the morning? Was I out all yesterday?"

"Ron, maybe you should drink this." Luna said giving him a glass of water. Ron took it cautiously and drank it in large gulps. He placed the glass on the night table and sat up on the bed.

"I know, you might not remember everything right now but you...well didn't fall off your broom." Hermione said softly. Ron arched his eye brow and stared at his sister then back at Hermione.

"What?" He asked half amused.

"Ron, you were petrified." Hermione replied. Ron's face lost color, he stared at her half waiting for her to laugh and the other realizing she was telling the truth. His eyes shot open and he slapped his hand to his head.

"Shit, I was in the change room...I think..." He said then scratched his head. "But there was no one around. I...I can't remember."

"You will, it takes an hour or so to regain full conscious." Hermione said.

"You had us quite a scare." Ginny added. Ron stared at her and half smiled then looked over at Neville.

"How long was I out? A month?" He asked. Neville shook his head.

"It wasn't as long as mines, it only took you a week." Hermione answered. Ron nodded and swung his feet over to the side of the bed.

"Hey, where's Harry?" Ron asked. "Was he...petrified too?" Ron looked around at the other beds in the room but his shoulders sunk when he noticed they were all empty.

"No. I'll tell you later." Hermione said quickly. Ron shrugged and brushed the sides of his wrinkled Quidditch uniform. "Maybe you should go and get changed." Hermione suggested. Ginny and Luna gave a half giggle and Neville smiled.

"Maybe I should." Ron added half dazed. Neville moved away giving him space to leave his bed side.

"I'll tell Madame Pomfrey that you're okay." Neville said and walked off towards her office. Hermione, Ginny and Luna followed Ron out the door and left him once he entered the Prefect House. The three girls headed to the Great Hall to eat breakfast and once they reached the large wooden doors, people were busily talking. It seemed like nothing strange had ever occurred.

Hermione sat down and filled her plate full of muffins and waffles. She had missed dinner the night before, thinking of a letter to write to Draco but realized that his letters probably went through his father first. She had no idea why she missed him so much when they weren't even dating. Maybe when he returned she would ask him the question that was burning in her head. But would Draco change his beliefs for her?

The Great Hall doors swung open and Ron presented himself, running towards Hermione. He was in his school uniform but he didn't finish buttoning his shirt and his tie was dangling.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. Hermione stood up immediately and the whole student body stopped and listened.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Come, its...it's Harry." Ron said shaking. Hermione quickly followed Ron as well as a crowd of Gryfindors and students from other houses began to follow. Hermione turned around and glared at them.

"Will everyone please be seated and finish your meals!" Professor McGonagal spoke. All the students turned back and sat down reluctantly. Professor McGonagal came over to where Ron and Hermione stood and frowned upon them. She took them outside in the empty corridors and spoke.

"I am glad that you are feeling better but please must you cause havoc on your first day back?" She asked.

"Sorry professor. But it's Harry, he's not himself." Ron replied.

"Is that so? What is wrong with him?" She asked.

"I went to get changed, and then I decided to see if Harry was in the Gryfindor room but I found him lying on the floor of the boys dormitory mumbling and cursing. I tried to talk to him but he kept mumbling something about death and destruction."

"Is he still in the room?" The professor asked possitively horrified at what Ron had said.

"Yes, he is." Ron said. Quickly all three walked to the Gryfindor Tower and into the common room where Harry was sitting by the fire place. "That's weird." Ron commented but no one payed attention to that. Hermione sat right next to Harry. His eyes were fixed on the fire even with the Professor standing in his way.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she watched him. He seemed like he was in a trance, his body still and his eyes barely blinking. "Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione attempted again. Suddenly his head snapped at her, his eyes looked dangerous.

"Stay away from me! Go! Leave me alone!" Harry screamed pushing her away from him. Hermione automatically jumped off the couch and stood next to Ron.

"Harry dear, perhaps you should take the day off." The professor suggested with concern in her tone.

"No! I'm bloody fine! It's those two who should leave me alone! Its for their own good. I'm warning you!" Harry said angrily getting up.

"Harry Potter! What is wrong with you?! Why are you warning us? From what?" Hermione asked.

"There's some things I can't control. Some things I wish I could and I tried." Harry's voice soften as he spoke then faced Ron. "You're my best friend ever since first year, I wish I could have stopped it. I really wish but I can't control myself. I...I...don't know." Harry fell to the floor on his knees and placed his face in his hands. Harry's voice changed and he screamed angrily "I'm warning you, stay away from me!". Hermione could see Harry was battling with himself, if not more.

"You mean...you don't mean..." Ron said confused. Maybe what Hagrid had said had some truth to it, not that it was entirely possible.

"Was it a demon?" Hermione asked out of no where.

"A demon?" Professor McGonagal said startled. Harry looked over at Hermione and opened his mouth to say some thing but was cut off.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley can I have a word with young Harry alone?" Hermione turned around to see who had spoken. It was the Head Master, he was standing by the portrait hole. Ron took Hermione's arm and walked out the room with her solemnly, leaving Harry with the two professors. The two of them came into the Prefect common room and sat down on the couches.

"Can you believe it! Harry has gone mental." Ron said sadly remembering how Harry changed his expressions instantaneously.

"No, he hasn't." Hermione said irritated. "Its that damn dragon mark. I wish I understood. Remember what Dumbledore said? There are some places he can't protect Harry in. I think that's Harry's dreams."

"Are you telling me Harry is being tortured in his dreams?" Ron asked with wide eyes sitting up straight on the couch.

"It could mean a lot more." Hermione's eyes drifted off to the fire. So many strange things, it was time she headed to the library and researched about Harry's marks, his behavior and Ron's-

"And what about that demon rubbish you said earlier." Ron interrupted her thoughts.

"It's nothing." Hermione said quickly. "What I'm interested in is your attack." Hermione sat closer to the edge of the couch facing Ron completely.

"I can't remember." Ron said sadly shaking his head.

"Why not?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"I don't know! All I remember is me putting on my boots in the change room then closing my locker. Anything after that is...a blank." Ron said fixing his eyes on the coffee table.

"Great, bloody great. Whatever or whoever attacked you is out there."

"Why me?" Ron said after a moment of silence. "It just doesn't make sense." Hermione shrugged and at that moment Pansy walked into the common room. The moment Ron's eyes met hers she turned her heal and walked back out. Ron's face grew red with confusion.

"Umm..Ron?" Hermione asked. She had forgotten to tell him about Pansy. "Ron?" She asked again.

"What?" Ron was in a half daze, probably wondering why Pansy was ignoring him.

"You see...umm...well...Pansy..."

"What of her?" Ron asked slightly more interested.

"She doesn't like you." Hermione blurted.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ron said defensively getting off his seat.

"I know what I'm saying. Pansy hates you." Hermione said getting up as well, facing him.

"Bullshit." Ron hissed.

"No! I'm your best friend, believe me." Hermione lied, but it was all she could do to make him stay away from her. If Hermione was right about her suspicions of Pansy's father, attacking Ron might be just the tip of the ice berg.

"Just cause Blaise turned out crummy doesn't mean she will."

"This has nothing to do with Zabini. It has to do with you and Pansy. Whatever little dreams you have of her has to stop. It won't happen." Hermione said bitterly. She sounded more rude then she wanted to, but it was for Ron's own good.

"For once, I believe you've lost it. No...actually I believe you're jealous. Just cause I'm interested in someone other then a smart mouth Gryfindor."

"Smart mouth Gryfindor?" Hermione restated. "Is that what you think of me?" Her eyes narrowed down. Ron thought of her what every one else has, sure he made it clear on their first year but they've became great friends afterwards. Why would he say this to her?

"You know damn well thats what I think! Hermione just because you have a tone of books and you know every nook and cranny about merlin knows what doesn't mean you can tell me how to run my life. Let me handle my relationships!"

"Relationships? So you believe thats how far you'll end up with Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione said sarcastically. "Good luck Ronald. Don't come to me later crying about how your 'smart mouth' friend was right and you weren't." Hermione's eyes were getting watery and she turned around towards her dormitory. Not caring any longer to persuade Ron about Pansy.

She threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes letting small trails of tears fall down her eyes. She held her breath trying to see how long she can go without air and then released it. Ron had no idea what she truly knew and how she was saving his neck and Pansy's. Or was she? What bothered her more was Ron couldn't remember anything. Did the attacker put a memory spell on him before he got petrified? It can explain a lot, especially if the attacker was a death eater, like she suspected. If Lucius was friends with Pansy's father then that would mean he was a death eater. The more Hermione thought about it the more sense it made.

After a while pondering about Ron the school bell rang and Hermione knew she had to get to class, she grabbed her book bag and ran down the staircase. The common room was empty and she figured Ron ran off to class. As she walked over to the portrait hole, Hermione heard a loud thump. She jumped back letting her bag fall to the floor as she swirled around to scan the room. There stood a platinum blonde hair boy, in green robes. The one person she wished she could see was here in front of her.

"Draco?!" Hermione said a bit taken back. "But how?" Draco dusted his shoulders and fixed his collar and robes. He gave her a wide smirk and spread his arms.

"Ta da." He said in a joking tone. Hermione's face lightened up and she walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Draco closed the distance between them. He raised his hand and softly touched her brown curls.

"Missed your hair." Draco replied then touched her cheek. "Missed your face." His voice became low as his finger crawled to her chin. "Missed you." He said in a whisper. Hermione's stomach fluttered and her knees became weak.

"I missed you too." Hermione said quietly.

"Who wouldn't?" Draco said with a smirk and made eye level with her. "To all honesty, your eyes look a bit red. Have you been crying?" He said scanning her eyes. Hermione didn't want to tell him about the revelations of the day, not yet at least.

"It's nothing."

"Why do you always say that?" Draco asked releasing his hold on her chin. "Never mind that, I got only an hour to be here before I got to go back."

"How did you get here? You're not allowed on school grounds until you served your suspension." Hermione stated.

"Granger, please save me the drama and lets cut to the chase." Draco said softly. Hermione stared at him confused.

"Cut to the chase? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head in strain and grabbed her hand leading her to his dorm. Once they entered his empty room Draco closed the door.

"Now, we won't get distracted." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione became a bit worried and stepped back from Draco.

"Distracted from what?" She asked.

"Granger! I'm not going to hurt you or something! Relax." Draco said annoyed. Hermione put her hands to her hips and stared at him defensively.

"I didn't say you were. What is going on? Why are you here?"

"Stop asking so many questions!" Draco said irritated. He sat down on his bed and gestured her over. Hermione walked right next to him and began to sit down but he grabbed her wrist causing her weight to shift over to his lap. She felt a bit funny sitting on top of him with her legs between his. Without breaking any eye contact he raised her wrist up and examined it.

"Is this the one I bruised?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and showed him her other wrist. Although the bruise wasn't there any longer he still examined it as though something was wrong with her. She wondered why he would remember such an incident at a time like this.

"I'm sorry you know about that day." He said honestly. "I just hate it when you act so damn smart."

"I don't act, I am." Hermione replied affirmatively. Draco raised his eye brow and kissed her wrist.

"Is that so?" He breathed against her skin. Her hand was beginning to shake with excitement. It felt nice when his lips touched her, everything about him felt nice. Like his leg, the thought made her blush. Draco placed her hand down on her lap and took his arm holding her firmly grabbing her waist and pulling it towards his hip. He brought her head down with his free hand and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Is that all you got?" Hermione asked devilishly. She waited too long, even if it was only a week, to kiss him again. Draco smirked against her lips and trailed his tongue along her lips. She wanted to make him beg for her so she held her lips shut. He continued trying to part them but wasn't getting anywhere. The next thing she knew she felt his hand crawling up her thigh. A small gasp escaped her lips, giving Draco the chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth. The heat of his hand against her skin made her feel jittery that she swung her arms over his shoulders to keep from falling in excitement.

Their tongues danced mercilessly against one another while her hands made it around his neck and up the back of his head. Her fingers tangled with his silky blonde hair as his hand massaged her thigh. She felt like she could go on forever like this but a nagging part of her brain stopped everything. Draco opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Why'd you stop?"

"We have to stop." Hermione said trying to get off of him but his arm held her firmly down.

"Why?" He insisted.

"Draco! You know why." Hermione answered trying to get up once more. But Draco wasn't having it, he held her down on his lap. She hated the fact he was stronger then her. "Please." She pleaded.

"Tell me why." He asked.

"Because! It's us, every time I kiss you I want it to go on forever but the fact remains we are too different to become intimate." Hermione blurted and mentally cursed herself for speaking her mind.

"Intimate?" Draco said confused. "There's nothing wrong with it. I'm a guy you're a girl. It's what we do."

"I'm a muggle born Gryfindor and you're a pure blooded Slytherin. It's not what we should do." She replied hotly.

"You still on about that? I don't give bloody shit about what you are or what I am."

"You're a death eater! You're not suppose to be kissing some one you should be killing." Hermione replied bitterly. Draco took her chin leveling his eyes with hers.

"Never ever consider that. I wouldn't kill you. Doesn't matter if I'm a death eater or the dark lord himself."

"But-"

"No buts. Let's have our fun while we can. Don't think about the past or the future." Draco said. "All that matters is the present, us. Right here and right now." His voice came down to a whisper. Hermione felt hypnotized and she ended up leaning in to kiss him but he moved his head back. "This time you won't stop?" He asked darting his eyes from hers to her lips.

"No I won't." Hermione said. Draco gave an approving smirk and kissed her while his hand came back down and began to move into her inner thigh. Their tongues once again began to battle dangerously while he motioned small circles on her thighs. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before and her body was reacting in ways she couldn't control. Her hands came around her cloak and slipped it off letting it fall to the floor. She then began to play with his cloak letting it also slip down on the bed. Her fingers were moving at a faster pace, as though in anticipation for what was to come next. Her mind no longer seemed to control anything and she was inwardly smiling about it. Once again her hands came to Draco's dress shirt as she began to unbutton them one by one. All the while their kissing and massages never stopped. Finally his dress shirt fell back on the bed as well and Hermione traced her hands across his chest, over his shoulder blades and to his back. That's when she felt something, his skin was no longer smooth. It had bumps and a roughness to it.

She stopped kissing Draco and stared at him. He looked back at her confused as to why she stopped.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" He replied. Hermione got off of him because he no longer had his hold on her. She took his arm and dragged him off the bed as well.

"Turn around." She asked. Draco arched his eye brow and did as he was told. Hermione gave a small gasp. His lower back had lash marks, bruises and unhealed cuts. When he heard the sound she made he turned back around to face her. He looked behind himself and touched his back with his hand. His eyes widen in what seemed like disappointment.

"Oh shit. I must have forgotten to put my concealment charm on." Draco said angrily putting his dress shirt back on. Hermione stopped him and pulled it off once more this time reaching out to touch it.

"How did this happen to you?" She asked as she traced the lash marks with her index finger. He slightly winced as he moved back from her.

"Thats none of your business, Granger." He said irritated pulling his shirt back on. Hermione frowned at him, he was obviously hiding something from her and she knew better then to push him about it. Hermione picked up her robe that was lying on the ground and placed it back on as well.

"I've got to get to class." Hermione said sternly. But Draco stood in her way of the door, so she was forced to look up at him. He wasn't smirking, or glaring but he was definitely upset.

"Hermione. I think you and I should have a talk." He said calmly.

"You called me Hermione?" Hermione stated. Inside she couldn't help but smile, the way he said her name sounded good.

"That is your name isn't it?" He asked as though she lost her mind. Hermione rolled her eyes and waited for him to continue. "Sit down." He ordered. Hermione stepped back on the bed and sat down. She watched him button his dress shirt as he talked.

"Before I went on my suspension, me and Dumbledore had a little chat." He began while fixing his tie. Hermione arched her eye brow in interest. "He told me that being a death eater, I still have a choice." Now he was fixing his robe on and tying it firmly around his chest. "My first choice was to remain a death eater, serve the dark lord and live a life of hatred and misery. That doesn't sound really good but hey I made the choice to be one first right?" He said as he sat down next to Hermione, it made her heart sink for just thinking about the measures he went to 'save' her.

"My second choice was to become a spy for the Order of The Phenoix. Which gives me the chance to live a second life until the dark lord is dead." Draco finished. He had said all of this eerily calm and it made her wonder what he was really thinking. His grey eyes never gave away his emotions and neither did his stern face.

"So does that mean you'll be on the light side?" Hermione asked. Draco frowned and shook his head.

"No, I haven't decided yet."

"Draco! Dumbledore trusts you, please come on our side."

"It's not that easy! That would mean I have to betray my family and friends. You try and leave Potter and Weasley, see how you'll like it."

"It's not the same!"

"Yes it is. Don't try to convince me, I had enough of Dumbledore as it is." He said angrily. Hermione couldn't believe how he was acting, why did he have to keep her hopes up.

"Why? Why do you have to do this? Why did you have to tell me about the proposition Dumbledore gave you if you'll only end up staying the way you are?"

"Do you think it's fun being what I am?! I didn't get these scars for the fun of it!" He said furiously reminding her of the cuts and bruises on his back.

"Then why are you staying? Can't you leave it all behind?"

"No! It's who I am, I can't leave that behind."

"You're bloody impossible you know that?!" Hermione screamed. "I can't believe I'm talking to you."

"It's pretty damn obvious why you're talking to me." Draco yelled. Hermione turned away from him and closed her eyes.

"It's been a hard week you know, and you just made it worse." Hermione said bitterly.

"How the hell did I make it worse?!" Draco asked.

"First Ron gets petrified by one of your fellow death eaters, then Harry goes mental now...now the one guy I really like is going to stay as a death eater." She said all of this without turning to look at him. Draco took her shoulders and made her face him.

"Weasley got petrified?" Hermione just stared blankly at him. Why did she have to blab again? "I don't think any of the death eaters did that or I would have known. As for me, I told you I haven't decided yet." Hermione just stared at him, she wanted to believe him but she was only going to end up hoping again.

"Don't give me false hopes. Please. Just don't." Hermione whispered. Her heart was sinking, why did she think that she had a chance with him? It was impossible. Her friends would despise her, girls would hate her, people would talk ill of her. And the only way to make sure her heart didn't get broken was to leave this all behind.

"Potty gone mental?" Draco said in an amused murmur. Hermione's cheeks became slightly pink with resent, guilt and anger. "Draco?"

"What?" Catching himself from his happy daze.

"I think it's time that you and I should go our own ways. It won't work out between us anyways."

"What?!"

"Don't make it any harder for me. I really like you but it just doesn't make sense for us. It never would." Hermione got off the bed and Draco followed her.

"Why? Haven't I told you not to think of the past or future?"

"Well maybe the present isn't good. You and me are too different. You know it and I know it. We had our fun, but I think you should stick to your kind and I'll do the same." Hermione said sternly and walked out of the room. Draco followed right behind her and stopped her once they reached the common room.

"What is it you want?" Draco asked.

"To let this drop."

"No! You want something else. You want me to betray everyone so that I will be with you. Is that it?"

"No, that will only satisfy me but it will never make you feel happy. So let it go."

"I'm not going to let this go!"

"For bloody sakes, stop acting like a guy and act like a Malfoy. Hate me, call me a mudblood, torment me but don't ever EVER make me fall head over heals for you." Her eyes were getting watery for the second time that day so she said her last sentence in a rush to escape. "Don't make me have dreams of us being together when I know it will shatter." And with that Hermione ran out of the portrait hole and through the corridors. She needed to be somewhere quiet for a few hours, even though she missed all of her classes. She needed time to break down and cry. She found the empty girls bathroom that was haunted by Moaning Myrtle.

Hermione sat down on the toilets of one of the stalls and cried. How was it possible she ended up liking someone like him? And after all of the times she tried to tell her self she was attracted to his bravery and heroic plunges, the truth remained there was more. She was even beginning to love him, if that was even possible. What she did was the only way to forget about him, to not even consider a slight chance. To her it was stupid to even trust a death eater to begin with. Isn't that how she got herself almost killed the first time?


	24. He's Back Or Is He?

**Chapter Chapter 24: He's Back Or Is He?**

Ron sat in his usual seat next to Harry in Charms class, while Hermione sat a seat behind them next to Neville. Whatever Dumbledore had said or did to Harry had changed him slightly, he was beginning to be friendly and normal towards them. As for Ron, he pretended he never had an argument with Hermione at all. Professor Flit-wick was busy trying to teach Seamus how to lift a chair without throwing it across the room that Ron began to talk to Harry vividly.

"First game against Slytherins, can't wait to beat them. They'll definitely be singing Weasley is our king." Ron said with a smile across his face. Harry nodded his head turning to face him completely. Hermione rested her hand on her chin, boring herself away in her charms book while the professor walked around the room helping the each student.

"That was pathetic, he can't even hold his wand right. Stupid Gryfindors." Draco sneered from the back with Goyle and Crabbe laughing off. Hermione gave a deep sigh, Draco was back and he seemed to be back to his Slytherin ways as well. Another painful week had passed and she slowly transition to forget about his good qualities but she couldn't have the courage to look at him let alone reply to his rude remarks.

"Look at him? Full of himself, I'd expect a suspension would have done good for him. I guess not." Ron said looking back at Draco who was now secretly talking to Blaise. He didn't once turn to face her direction and it seemed to be a good thing for her. It helped her, not seeing his face. In the Great Halls she would always sit her back facing the Slytherins. In the Prefects common room she would ignore his presence.

Draco also seemed to be doing the same thing as her, he never tried to talk to her or send her a note or even tease her. It was like she never existed in his prefect death eater life.

Finally when Charms class ended, Hermione walked quietly next to Ron and Harry who had been devising plans for Quidditch. She just listened to them go on and on, sometimes wondering what had fixed Harry and why he never mentioned anything. It was so odd, the way he just came to breakfast smiling and talking to them as though nothing in the world was wrong.

"Hermione?" Harry said shaking her lightly on the shoulder, she snapped back from her world to them. The three of them were sitting in the courtyard but Hermione didn't feel like being there at all. She stood up automatically and picked up her bag.

"I got to head back in and do some light reading." Hermione said too quickly. Harry arched his eye brow at her and nodded his head.

"Light reading? More like a thousand pages of books." Ron said jokingly or sarcastically. Which ever one it was she had no time to put much thought into it. As she walked down the stone path, Hagrid came over to her and waved.

"Hello 'Mione. Hows it going there?" He said pleasantly.

"Great. Just heading back in."

"Don't miss the game, hope to be seeing you there." Hagrid replied and waved good bye. Hermione continued to walk up the path and entered the school. She knew she wasn't going to go to the library, her feet were carrying her else where. The nearly empty corridor made her aware of her hard breathing and loud footsteps. As she turned from one corner to another, she ended up being the only student walking about. She felt as though a pair of eyes were on her but thinking about where she was going kept her imagination from running wild.

Finally she had come across the spiral staircase that lead to the Head Masters office. She thought about all the possible passwords he had but felt stupid in not asking a professor earlier. In frustration and anxiety, Hermione began to walk back and find a professor. Just as she was ten feet away from the staircase, Professor Dumbledore came walking towards her from the other end of the corridor.

"Professor." She stated walking closer to him. He gave his usual cheerful smile and gestured her up his staircase.

"Cherry sprinkled snot." Professor Dumbledore said. Hermione would probably have never guessed that as the password but followed him into his office nonetheless. "You needed to speak to me?"

"Ah, yes professor. I just need to know what's been going on with Harry." Hermione said firmly. The Head Master nodded his head and walked over to a shelf near his desk. It was just then that she noticed all the gadgets and books he had lying around his office. He seemed to be extremely interested in astronomy because Hermione never seen such a strange and large telescope. If that was even a telescope.

Dumbledore took out a small black box from a cabinet underneath his bookshelf. He placed it down on his desk and looked at her.

"Remember that mark?" He asked. Hermione nodded and he continued. "As I had predicted, Voldemort planned to go into Harry's mind and literally drive him crazy. Harry had shown before that he can fight off an Imperus Curse, so this was just something close to it. Harry is strong, and he fought back hard. But it wasn't good enough, Voldemort was exposed to his mind. I asked Professor Snape to give him lessons on how to control his mind again but it didn't improve anything."

"He's been normal today, sir." Hermione said awed.

"Yes, yes, I know. I gave him a dreamless sleep potion to help fight off the horrible dreams he has but that didn't do much either. That's when I thought of this..." Professor Dumbledore pointed to the black box. Hermione stared at the box, interested and worried of what measures the Head Master went through. "This, Ms.Granger, withholds an old and powerful object. Harry has been using it for the past three nights to get a good nights sleep. It seems to have worked because he returned it to me this very morning."

"What..." Hermione took a deep breath. "What is inside that box?" Professor Dumbledore smiled at her as he opened the box and unfolded a fabric. What Hermione saw next made her gasp, it was the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen. It had a lions paw entwined with a red ruby heart. It made her want to reach out and touch it but she remained composed.

"Beautiful, is it not? The owner of this pendant was none other than Godric Gryfindor. This pendant has the power to heal the mind, body and soul from any thing that enters it. Have you ever seen people being possessed Ms.Granger?"

"Yes, in the muggle world." Hermione replied barely catching her breath.

"It happens here too."

"Are you saying Harry's possessed?" Hermione asked frightened. She had heard from a lot of people losing their minds, going crazy and even killing when they became possessed.

"Not entirely. There is something very peculiar about Harry's new mark. What Voldemort plans for Harry to do is a complete mystery."

"Hagrid said something about a demon."

"I said that to Hagrid to calm him down a bit. As you already know Hagrid is very fond of Harry and if I had said that it has to do with Voldemort, well...you would know the reaction." The Head Master said calmly as he brushed his white long beard down. Hermione nodded her head and was about to turn to leave when she remembered something important.

"Sir, Harry's been normal but does he remember anything that happened in the past two weeks? Like Ron's attack?"

"I'm afraid not but for now please don't mention it to him. I would like him to function normally."

"Have you ever wondered who could have attacked Ron?"

"No, Ms.Granger. I have my suspicions no doubt but I have no proof. Thus, I have put the necessary precautions to make sure none of the other students get attacked." Professor Dumbledore answered as he closed the black box and returned it to his cabinet. "I believe we have a game this evening?"

"Yes, we do."

"See you there, Ms.Granger." The Head Master replied. It was her cue to leave the office and as she walked out, the professor said one last thing to her. "Be careful who you choose to be friends with." Hermione didn't turn around to ask what he meant by that. She didn't have time to think about that as she ran off to find Ron.

Hermione reached the courtyard and found Ron not with Harry but speaking to Pansy. Hermione stayed hidden behind the corner watching them for a few minutes. From where she was standing, Ron looked extremely angry and Pansy looked hurt. She couldn't make out what they were saying but when Pansy walked away, Hermione came from her hide out. Ron's back was to her and she waited until he was completely calm.

"Hey." Hermione said finally. Ron turned around to see her.

"Oh, hey." He said unenthusiastically.

"I just wanted to let you know something."

"Is it about Pansy? Here to rub it in my face that you were right?" Ron said irritated as he crossed his arms.

"No! I wanted to tell you- I'm right?"

"Pansy is dating someone, she said that I must have gotten a mixed message."

"Oh." Hermione said. Ron brought his hands down and shrugged. Hermione couldn't stand seeing him this way, he deserved to be told the truth but not from her. Definitely not from her, he'd probably jump down her throat.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Oh, that. I spoke to Dumbledore about Harry. Don't mention what happened to you, okay?"

"Why? Doesn't he need to know?"

"Dumbledore said to keep it to ourselves for now, until Harry is feeling better."

"He looks fine to me."

"And that might not last. Just don't tell him okay?" Hermione insisted.

"Fine." Ron said reluctantly. Hermione relaxed a little, now she could enjoy the game.

"Good luck in the game." Hermione said as she dashed off back into the school.

-------------------------

Hermione sat next to Ginny and Luna at the game. Every stand was packed with students and it seemed like even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws wanted to watch this match too. The Gryfindor team was the first to come out to the pitch. Ron and Harry stood next to each other waving up at the Gryfindor stand. Next came out the Slytherin team with Draco leading his group. He seemed to be in a good mood if you considered sneering at the Gryfindors a happy mood.

Madame Hooch took out the balls from the chest and blowed the whistle. Everyone mounted their brooms and kicked off into the sky. Hermione's eyes were on Draco for the first time in a long while. He soared over the stands on the look out for the golden snitch. Ron had a beater stick and was near the three goals hitting in every witch way a bludger came by. As for Harry, he stayed low to the pitch watching the other players.

"And the Gryfindors make their first shot! Ten points to none." The announcer screamed. Hermione snapped her attention on Draco who was relatively close by, to see his reaction to the first goal. His eyes set on Hermione's for a split second before he flew off to the opposite side of the pitch.

"Oh! Look at Ron, he got hit!" Ginny yelled. Ron's broom was attacked by a bludger as he dangled on the broom with his hands.

"He's going to fall!" Hermione yelled. It seemed like Harry heard her because he sped off towards Ron and helping him mount his broom. Ron gave a thankful smile and the Gryfindors cheered. A player from the Slytherin team had the Quaffle, right at the moment Harry was helping Ron and made a score through one of the hoops.

"And it looks like Slytherins are catching up! Ten points to Ten!" The announcer broke out. A large crowd of Slytherins cheered fiercely. Ron didn't like the sound of that, took his beater stick and hit a bludger right at the Slytherin stand. Draco out of anger grabbed one his team mates beater stick and hit the bludger back. Hermione instantly knew a fight was going to happen.

Harry on the other hand came right over to Draco and shoved him. Oblivious to the fact, Draco fell back, his hands dangling in the air as his feet entwined with his broom. Hermione wanted to help him out so badly that she didn't realize Ginny was holding her arm.

"You look like you were going to fall off the stand." Ginny said.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Looks like the game is getting dirty!" The announcer yelled making her forget what she was going to say. Ron who was near Harry and Draco, watched Draco as he climbed back on his broom. Hermione let out a sigh of relief but just as quickly held her breath when Harry grabbed Ron's beater stick and started whacking Draco on the side with it.

"What does he think he's playing at?" Someone yelled out angrily. Hermione could see from the crowd that people were beginning to realize what was going on. Some even started yelling negative comments at Harry. Draco who had a look of pure anger took the beater stick he had a moment ago and began to hit Harry back.

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny said surprisingly angry.

"It looks to me like their having a fight!" Luna stated.

"Somebody better stop them. Where's Madame Hooch?" Neville piped in. Hermione glanced around the pitch searching for the professor but there was no sign of her.

"If Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy do not stop fighting this game will be canceled!" The announcer yelled. Hermione glanced over at the boy who spoke into the mike and noticed Professor Snape speaking to him furiously. Hermione glanced back at Harry and Draco who were still having a go at it.

"Maybe if they see the snitch they'll stop." Luna said quickly. Hermione gave her a skeptical look but stared quickly back at the boys. Why won't they stop hitting each other? It seemed to get worse as other team members began shoving and hitting as well. Finally a bit of hope came when the snitch started gliding around Ron's head. Draco was the first to notice and automatically let go of his beater stick and dove off towards Ron. Ron who had no idea, was taken back and he moved downwards. Harry then noticed the snitch that was beginning to zoom passed the goal hoops. Once again, the two of them were head to head shoving one another as they tried to reach out for the snitch.

"This game is turning out creepy." Ginny whispered. Hermione hadn't spoken a word, she was too caught up in the moment. One of them was going to get that snitch.

"Another goal for the Slytherins! Twenty to ten!" The announcer screamed. It seemed like the other players went back to their positions while Harry and Draco were reaching out for the snitch. They went all over the place, making Hermione's head spin. Finally it looked like Harry was in the lead. His hand was stretched out only inches away.

"Harry's going to get that snitch!" Luna cheered. Ginny began cheering loudly as well clapping her hands together.

It seemed like the whole school was watching the two in slow motion. Everyone was waiting for Harry to get the snitch but suddenly Draco pushed him causing Harry's concentration to break and bringing Draco into the lead. Just as they soared right over the Ravenclaws stand, Draco caught the snitch. It seemed odd and at the same time a good change.

"And Draco Malfoy caught the snitch! The Slytherins win the game!" The announcer yelled. All the Gryfindors looked extremely pissed off. Hermione had to hide the little happiness she had for Draco as they descended from the stand.

-------------------------

"In all the years I've been here, never have I seen such a display of behavior!" Madame Hooch screamed angrily, it so happened that she went back into the school to return some things while the whole school was watching two enemies fight. "Fifty points off the three of you!"

Hermione stood outside the tents, waiting for her friends to come out. All the other Gryfindors were too angry to wait around for them. When she saw the tents flap open, Hermione stepped back. Draco came out with a bit of resentment in his face. He noticed Hermione standing there but didn't say anything as he passed by her.

"Great game." Hermione stuttered. "Congrats." Draco spun around to face her. He looked astonished at her.

"Speaking to me?" Draco asked slightly confused.

"Erh...yeah."

"I don't need any 'congrats' from you." Draco sneered and walked off with his broom swung over his shoulder. Hermione felt stupid for even saying a word to him after she walked out on him. It was only fair he returned it to her but she didn't deserve a cold shoulder.

"Hey Herms." Ron said breaking her thoughts. She looked around and found Harry and Ron walking towards her.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!" Hermione hissed. "What were you two doing out there? Fighting like that! You could have gotten hurt!"

"Sorry MOM!" Ron said sarcastically. "They were getting me pissed off."

"That doesn't make it any better!" Hermione scowled then turned over to Harry. "And you! What were you doing with that beater stick?"

"He got me angry." Harry shrugged.

"Angry? Angry! He's done worse in the past but I've never seen you behave the way you did today! It was awful." Hermione said hotly.

"Calm down! It's over. We lost." Ron said angrily. The three of them headed into the Great Hall quietly, each of them letting steam off. She kept replaying the scene with Harry and Draco. Never had she seen him fight with so much hate.

-------------------------

Hermione spent the next few days finishing up assignments and homework that she had lying around. She spent most of her time in the library or the courtyard, straying from her friends. It was pitiful the way she mopped around but she needed all the distraction she can get. Christmas break was coming soon and Hermione couldn't wait. She wanted to go home, it was better then staying in Hogwarts seeing Draco's face.

One night, Hermione stepped out of the Library heading back towards the Prefect House with a stack of heavy books in her arms. She didn't know what made her lose her balance but she tripped and all the books fell on the floor at the same time twisting her ankle.

"Owe!" Hermione screamed in pain. She rubbed her ankle only causing the pain to grow. She sat on the cold stone floor, trying to think of a way to get up. A thought crossed her mind and she took out her wand. She transformed one of the books into a large wooden stick. She used the weight of her other foot to help her up but only ended up falling back on her butt.

Just like when she felt all hope was gone, Draco came around the corner. He stared down at her, surprised to see her on the floor and then glanced at her books.

"Took a fall?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head, since there was nothing else to do. How very fortunate it was for her to be found by Draco.

"I twisted my ankle." Hermione said. Draco bent down to where she sat and stared at her foot. He couldn't see anything because of the long socks she wore but the pain was unbearable. Draco didn't reply to her as he came around to her side, lifted her legs with one arm and his other arm held her back. Hermione was shocked by his actions so she did the only thing she could do. She wrapped her arms around his neck to support her weight.

He left her books scattered on the floor as he headed in the direction of the Hospital wing. Hermione kept quiet the whole time, enjoying the feel of his body heat and the smell of his cologne. He in return didn't say anything to her as well, he kept his eyes straight ahead although she hoped she would get a glimpse of his grey eyes piercing down at her.

Finally they reached the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey met them at the door looking weary.

"What happened to you, dear?" She asked as Draco laid her down on the bed closest to the door.

"Twisted my ankle." Hermione said. Madame Pomfrey nodded her head and walked off to get her supplies. Once she was out of sight, Hermione turned to face Draco.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Draco replied. "Seriously, don't mention it." He began to walk off but Hermione didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Draco?" He turned around at the sound of his name and waited for her to say something. Hermione forgot what she wanted to say and just stared back at him.

"What?" He asked. Hermione gave a shrug and looked away from him. She could feel his presence linger as he walked back towards her bed. Just when she looked up at him, did he smile for the first time at her.

"You really are something, you know that?" Draco said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Draco shrugged and walked quickly out of the Hospital Wing. If her ankle wasn't throbbing she would have ran and demanded an answer. But she kept quiet as Madame Pomfrey came back and worked on her foot.


End file.
